<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love But Backwards by ItsLivvvy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954791">Love But Backwards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy'>ItsLivvvy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seongjoong in Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Cock Warming, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Giving Birth, It's not graphic I promise, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Omega Park Seonghwa, Omega Verse, Pet Names, Pining, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Cravings, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top Kim Hongjoong, possible medical inaccuracies I tried ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seonghwa really didn't know what to make of Hongjoong or his proposal at first, but saying yes was the best thing he'd ever done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seongjoong in Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa was stirring his boiling pot of water, wondering exactly how long one could survive on ramen alone before you die. His stomach growled, he sighed loudly as his roommate walked in on him and pouted.</p><p>“Hyung are you really eating noodles again? You need meat in your diet!” Wooyoung protested and Seonghwa waved him off.</p><p>“I’m fine Woo-ah, we don’t all have doting boyfriends to buy us food.” He laughed, dodging the swat Wooyoung levelled at his shoulder. The other omega’s face turned into a pout and he stepped closer to Seonghwa. The older omega knew what was coming. He’d let his loneliness shine through a little too much and now Wooyoung was going to take it upon himself to find him a boyfriend.</p><p>“Let me take you out hyung, there’s plenty of alphas ready to date you and then maybe you can have a real meal?” Wooyoung said, rubbing the other omega’s shoulder. “I met San at a club there’s good alphas there.” Seonghwa laughed at the implication that dating would get him a real meal.</p><p>“You lucked out Woo, I’m not really the kind of omega most alphas want.” Seonghwa said and Wooyoung scowled at him. The other omega hated it when Seonghwa said things like that or used any kind of self deprecating humour.</p><p>“What do you mean? You’ve got a rocking body, you’re kind and funny. You can cook! You’re smart and you want kids that’s like basically a good alpha wet dream.” Wooyoung said, listing off reasons why Seonghwa would be a great boyfriend. He laughed as the younger huffed in frustration.</p><p>“I’m too tall, my face is too angular for an omega and my ass is flat.” Seonghwa said, straining out the extra water in his noodles and mixing in his flavour packets and the little bit of cheese he’d found in the fridge. Wooyoung bent backwards to look at Seonghwa’s ass.</p><p>“It’s not that flat.” Seonghwa laughed, almost choking on his noodles. He beckoned Wooyoung over to sit with him, giving the younger’s nose a tweak. Wooyoung scrunched up his face in mock annoyance.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine OK?” Seonghwa said, Wooyoung did not look convinced.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung was not convinced, because he threw open Seonghwa’s bedroom door a few days later with Mingi and Yeosang and at least two jars of body glitter. He didn’t even move from where he was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Wooyoung stood over him shaking his head.</p><p>“Hyung-”</p><p>“I don’t want to go out with you.” Seonghwa said and Wooyoung laughed. Seonghwa rolled over onto his stomach and groaned when Wooyoung laid down on top of him.</p><p>“Get off of me.” Seonghwa groaned, laughing when he felt the added weight of Mingi and heard the younger giggle.</p><p>“We just love you so much hyung.” Mingi said in a sing-song voice. He let out a breath when they all got off of him and picked up his head to look at them all, standing there staring at him expectantly.</p><p>“Hyung, we just want to have fun, no alphas are coming with us. Unless you want them to? I mean, protection right?” Wooyoung said, turning to Mingi who nodded. “I can call Sannie.”</p><p>“I’m sure Yunho wouldn’t mind, he barely has to fluff his hair to look perfect.” Mingi said and Seonghwa laughed. “There’s no need for him to look good anyway he’s already got me.”</p><p>“We know you’re in love Mingi there’s no need to rub it in.”Seonghwa said and Wooyoung grabbed his arm, shaking him slightly.</p><p>“Come on! Just this once? Who else is going to keep us out of trouble if you don’t come?” Wooyoung asked and Seonghwa narrowed his eyes at him. The younger smiled as innocently as he could manage, batting his eyelashes at him and Yeosang raised his eyebrows, looking at Seonghwa and then back at Wooyoung, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Honestly hyung they might die without you.” He said, a slight sarcastic bite to his tone. Seonghwa sighed, pulling himself up into a sitting position.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll go with you.” He said, Wooyoung whooped triumphantly and pulled him up, pushing him towards the bathroom.</p><p>“Great! I’m going to cover you in glitter.” He said, clapping a few times as Seonghwa groaned internally.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa sipped on the drink Wooyoung had brought him and leaned forward onto the small, practically useless table in front of him. He watched Wooyoung and Mingi grind on each other, laughing and attracting several stares from the other alphas in this bar. Seonghwa was itchy from all the glitter Wooyoung had spread across his arms and collarbone and was starting to regret not just staying home when an alpha approached his table with a smile on his face. He was a beautiful man, sharp features, bleached out hair and most importantly a great smile.</p><p>“You don’t look like you really want to be here.” He said and Seonghwa sighed, leaning forward to respond to the alpha over the loud music.</p><p>“I’m here to watch my other friends.” Seonghwa said, pointing towards the dance floor at Yeosang, Wooyoung and Mingi were dancing exclusively with each other and ignoring every alpha that advanced towards them. The alpha at the table laughed.</p><p>“I’m Hongjoong, what’s your name?” The alpha asked and Seonghwa smiled, shuffling closer to him.</p><p>“Seonghwa.” He answered and the alpha smiled at him. He shuffled and looked at the ceiling like he was trying to find the words.</p><p>“Do you come here often?” Seonghwa laughed and shook his head no.</p><p>“I’m here because of my friends and my friends only.” He said, filling in the alpha on why he was there. “Do you?” Hongjoong shook his head no. The alpha moved closer, leaned into his ear and said something Seonghwa really wasn’t expecting.</p><p>“What’s your favourite colour?”</p><p> </p><p>The conversation continued in the loud, heart shaking music area for half an hour before Hongjoong suggested moving locations. They’d spent all that time learning about the other and engaging in small talk. Seonghwa was surprised the alpha showed such interest in him, they usually went for his friends before him.</p><p>“Do you want to go somewhere quieter?” He asked and Seonghwa could feel it was a bad idea, but Yeosang caught his eye and smiled. A promise was silently exchanged that he’d watch the other two so that was one problem.</p><p>“I’m not going somewhere alone with you I barely know you.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong nodded, seemingly understanding what he was saying.</p><p>“There’s a quieter area upstairs, there’s still people, we can just talk more there.” He explained and Seonghwa nodded, picking up his drink and looking over at his friends. Yeosang shot him a thumbs up.</p><p>“OK, I’ll come with you, but just so you know, I can scream awful loud.” Seonghwa warned and Hongjoong laughed, reaching for the omega’s hand. He led him up and away from the crowds towards the quieter space upstairs. Seonghwa didn’t notice his friends whooping behind him or hear them over the crowds, but it was probably better that he didn’t.</p><p>“Good to know.”</p><p> </p><p>The staircase was long and when they got to the top the man just waved them inside without a second thought. He didn’t even ask for a name.</p><p>“Welcome back Mr. Kim.” A waitress said, bowing to him. Seonghwa’s eyes widened as he tried to determine exactly who he had been associating with. He dumbly followed Hongjoong forward, being led by the hand still held in the alpha’s. They sat down on the couch together, which was against a far back wall. It was private and secluded, but Seonghwa still felt safe as everyone could see them and Hongjoong turned towards him. He looked nervous.</p><p>“I know you’re probably confused.”</p><p>“Just a little.” Seonghwa squeaked, downing his drink in one gulp and accepting the second one offered off a tray to him from a different waitress. Hongjoong laughed and rubbed his thumb over the back of Seonghwa’s hand.</p><p>“I own this bar, I own several bars actually. Well, my father does at least. I’m the heir to his company, and he’s looking to retire and hand it all down to me.” Hongjoong explained and Seonghwa nodded, still not sure where he came in. “My father doesn’t appreciate my lack of a stable partner, and the fact that I seem to have no interest in finding one, so he’s made me finding a steady mate a condition on me getting the business.” Seonghwa nodded again.</p><p>“So what does this have to do with me?” He asked and Hongjoong sighed.</p><p>“I need someone to be my longterm boyfriend and future mate because I’ve been telling him I have one to get him off my back and now he wants to meet them.” Hongjoong said, sounding a little distressed. “I saw you here and you’re, so pretty. I’ve never seen a prettier omega in my life. I liked you and talking to you for the short time I did I thought maybe you could help me.” He looked up, looking hopeful at least and Seonghwa sat back, kind of flabbergasted.</p><p>“You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend and future mate?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong nodded. “Seems easy enough.” He pursed his lips and looked highly uncomfortable.</p><p>“That’s not all, my father expects me to produce an heir before he’ll be willing to fully step down.” Hongjoong said quietly and that’s when it sank in what this man was asking him to do, having barely met him.</p><p>“You want me to have your baby?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong nodded, he looked ashamed. His ears turned red as he looked down at the floor.</p><p>“I know its weird and I shouldn’t be asking this of you since we just met, but I thought you looked kind and you were looking out so well for your friends. You talked to me and you asked me about me, which is something I don’t get a lot. That’s the kind of person I’d want to raise my pup.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa was speechless. “Plus you’re gorgeous, as I previously stated, and my mother would love for my pups to inherit cheekbones like that.” The alpha smiled, obviously intending the last part to come off more funny than anything else. Seonghwa blushed at the compliment and sighed.</p><p>“I like you too, can I think about it? Why don’t you pick me up and take me out in a few days and I’ll think about your offer?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong nodded.</p><p>“Sure, let me give you my number.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on, so he asked you to pretend to be his boyfriend and have a baby for him?” Wooyoung asked, the eyeshadow he’d had on the day before still smeared across his temple and cheek. Seonghwa had corralled them all home and gotten them all into a bed the night before but now they were all hungover in his kitchen and full of questions.</p><p>“Yes, that’s exactly what he did.” Seonghwa explained, pouring three cups of coffee and pushing them towards each of his friends. Wooyoung squinted at him.</p><p>“Like for real? This isn’t just you fucking with me?” Wooyoung asked and Seonghwa shook his head no.</p><p>“Why would I lie? He literally asked me to be his boyfriend and have a baby for him so he could inherit his father’s company. He seems nice so I’m going to go out with him.” Seonghwa explained and Mingi’s head shot up from his coffee. He winced and squinted, rubbing his temple as his head pounded. Seonghwa cooed, sliding a bottle of acetaminophen at him.</p><p>“You’re going out with him and he asked you to have a baby for him?” Mingi asked and Seonghwa nodded. “You know, hyung, you really don’t have to act like you’re desperate, you’re a good looking man.” He laughed and shook his head. Hongjoong had charmed him enough for him to overlook the weird request he had made for him. At least enough for him to go out on a date.</p><p>“He said I was the prettiest omega he’d ever seen.” Seonghwa admitted and Yeosang smiled.</p><p>“That’s because you’re gorgeous, hyung.” He said, Seonghwa’s ears turned red. Wooyoung looked at Seonghwa for a few minutes and smiled wickedly.</p><p>“You think he’s cute and he called you pretty so you’re going to give him a chance even though he asked you for some weird shit.” Wooyoung said and Seonghwa shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so.” He mumbled. Wooyoung smiled and sipped his coffee.</p><p>“Hyung, he’s rich too.” Wooyoung teased and Seonghwa looked up at him, scowling and lightly tapping him on the head with his stirring spoon from making them breakfast. The younger laughed and Seonghwa shook his head. They would all be the death of him.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong picked him up in a rather normal looking car considering. It wasn’t flashy like he expected it to be, and he wasn’t dressed to the nines the way that Seonghwa thought he would be. He had honestly expected the alpha to show up trying to impress him, but Hongjoong seemed surprisingly normal. He was dressed well and he drove a good car, but nothing like what Seonghwa was used to seeing chaebol sons show up in when he went to school or just saw them around.</p><p>“Hey Hwa, get in I’ve got a reservation.” He called out the window and Seonghwa smiled at the nickname. He felt weirdly comfortable with Hongjoong already and the man managed to put him at ease with the smile on his face.</p><p>“You look adorable. I love that sweater on you.” Hongjoong said, making the omega blush and driving forward. Seonghwa looked down and pulled his blue sweater slightly over his hands. He managed to hold in his nervous giggle by biting his lip.</p><p>“Thank you, it’s my favourite one.”</p><p> </p><p>The car ride other than that was rather silent, they pulled up to a small, fairly private restaurant. Hongjoong pulled him inside holding his hand and shuffling in close to him in the booth they were sat in. They ordered drinks and then Hongjoong broke the silence.</p><p>“So, did you think about it?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa cleared his throat.</p><p>“Yes, I thought about it and I have some conditions and questions.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong leaned forward. “I would want some kind of compensation for this considering I have to give up part of my life for you. How soon would I be expected to have this baby? Do you actually want me to mate with you because that seems awful permanent for this kind of situation? I’m assuming you’d just want me to have the kid and then we’d fake a break up and amicably raise the baby together?” Hongjoong raised his eyebrows, looking a little overwhelmed by the questions given to him.</p><p>“I’d be willing to compensate you obviously, and I’d pay for anything our child needs. I’m not just going to abandon you.” Hongjoong said, smiling as the server set down their drinks and rattled off an order to the server. He waited until Seonghwa gave his and the man walked off before starting to speak again.</p><p>“I would think my father would expect the baby soon. He thinks we’ve been together for years and I’ve been keeping it quiet like a good son, but now am ready to debut my new relationship to his crowd of people.” Hongjoong explained, taking a sip of his wine. “I would expect you’d stay with me at least in theory for a few years and then you could move on. I’d give you a place to stay and make sure you had food to eat, clothes to wear as long as our child was living with you. I’d want to split custody with you as I would be their sire and I’d want to see any child of mine as much as I can. I really hate having to treat this so coldly, I hope you understand why.”</p><p>“You essentially want me to be your sugar baby and have your baby.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong sighed.</p><p>“I guess so yes, but can we refrain from calling you my sugar baby? It makes me feel weird.” He said. “We’re the same age.” Seonghwa giggled.</p><p>“Before I say anything of whether I agree or not, I have one more question.” Seonghwa said, dragging his index finger around the rim of his wine glass as Hongjoong leaned forward to listen. “Why do you need this done so quickly? Shouldn’t you have gotten this smoothed out long before now?” Hongjoong swallowed and took a large drink out of his wine glass.</p><p>“I did have it all smoothed out. I had a great guy lined up to pretend to be my mate to make Appa happy, but then Appa got sicker and he added that I had to produce a child to be my heir before he’d let me take the reins and he, the guy I had, wasn’t down for that. Which was understandable, but now I’m short on time and I know this is insane. It’s fucking insane for me to ask this of you.” Hongjoong said, laughing brokenly like he was trying to hold back tears. “You can say no. I’d totally understand.” Seonghwa smiled sympathetically as the server brought them their food. He took a bite before responding back to the incredibly anxious alpha in front of him.</p><p>“You’re pretty handsome, so considering that I’m giving you a tentative yes. We still have some kinks to work out.” Seonghwa said, and Hongjoong smiled.</p><p>“I’ll take that.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you said yes!?” Wooyoung practically screamed and Seonghwa sighed. The other omega had almost thrown a can at his head when he relayed what Hongjoong had told him and what he had said to the alpha in return. San was leaning against the doorframe with his mouth open.</p><p>“Hyung, don’t you think that this is a little stupid?” San said, trying to be gentle about it and Seonghwa smiled.</p><p>“I know, I know it’s dumb really, but I feel so safe with him and maybe I can put off having a baby until his father passes away and then it won’t be so bad.” Seonghwa said and then Wooyoung really did throw his empty can at his head. “Hey! That’s no way to respect your elders Jung Wooyoung!” Seonghwa hurled the can back at him and managed to completely miss and smack the wall beside San’s head.</p><p>“Just because his father is sick doesn’t mean he’s gonna die soon! What are you gonna do if he wants to knock you up right away?!” Wooyoung asked, clearly distressed and San was pushing himself off the wall to comfort his omega. “You’re 22 hyung why would you want to pop out a kid for anyone other than an alpha you love?!” Wooyoung looked like he was going to cry and San pulled him into his arms and shushed him, kissing his forehead multiple times.</p><p>“Really though hyung, what makes you think you can trust him like that?” San asked, seeming a lot more genuine and less judgemental in his inquiries. “What makes you believe him and think that giving up part of your life and burdening yourself with a child for him is a good idea? If you don’t love him and you don’t want to mate with him.” Seonghwa paused and sighed.</p><p>“I just trust him, he seems nice and I don’t love him at the moment, but I like him. Think of it like an arranged mating at this point, except we’re arranging it ourselves.” Seonghwa said and Wooyoung just shook his head.</p><p>“Your head is in the clouds, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong called him a few days later and invited him out to a cafe. Seonghwa eagerly said yes and Wooyoung had watched slightly concerned from the couch. San had a comforting hand squeezing his hip to keep him from saying anything as the other omega bustled around and pulled on an outfit he deemed appropriate. It consisted of jeans he knew hugged his ass well and another chunky knit sweater he loved. Seonghwa was obviously excited and it obviously pained Wooyoung to keep his mouth shut, but he did it. Wooyoung waved as he left to walk to the cafe and Seonghwa missed the concerned pinch to his smile as he hurried away.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Hwa, good to see you!” Hongjoong said upon him arriving. He’d told Hongjoong his usual order during their conversation when he’d excitedly talked about how much he loved the cafe Hongjoong had chosen, but was surprised to find it waiting for him when he arrived.</p><p>“Ah, Joong you didn’t have to do that!” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong just smiled at him. He was so sweet, Seonghwa sat down across from him and took a sip, humming happily.</p><p>“No problem really, I need to ask you something that’s going to seem a little odd.” Hongjoong said, shuffling nervously. “I have an event coming up that I’m going to in place of my father since he’s currently ill and I told him I’d bring you there. I know I didn’t ask, but the alternative was I had to bring my mother and she talks forever. I just hate these events and I was hoping you’d come and make it more bearable.” He smiled again, as if he was trying to cover the distressed pinch in his forehead with his toothy grin. It hadn’t worked at all. Seonghwa’s mouth hung open, gaping a little like a fish as he took that information in. He took another sip of his drink and swallowed slowly.</p><p>“Hongjoong, I’d love to say yes, but the most expensive clothing item I own is a $50 sweater and I couldn’t dress the part for an event like that.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong laughed, snorted actually. Seonghwa felt his ears turn a bit red at that.</p><p>“Baby, if that’s the only problem I can fix that for you. Come be my arm candy, you don’t even have to talk to them if you don’t want to. The old men there will probably be kind of sexist anyway and half of them will only direct questions at me.” Hongjoong said, his eyes wide and pleading. Seonghwa was weak, he nodded yes. Hongjoong smiled even wider at him and melted his heart a little more.</p><p>“Finish your drink and we’ll go get you some fancy clothes and jewellery.” Seonghwa choked at the mention of jewellery and Hongjoong just laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa had felt pretty powerless to stop the alpha as he was pulled into an expensive looking suit shop and his measurements were taken by the owner. The store owner seemed to know Hongjoong well and Seonghwa was taken aback when they asked him what colour he wanted for his suit. He looked at Hongjoong who only gestured for him to continue and answer the man, which was not helpful.</p><p>“Isn’t a suit just black?” He asked and Hongjoong pulled him into his side by the waist. He squeaked and found himself molding his body into Hongjoong’s side, seeking some sort of comfort from the other. He found it as Hongjoong’s thumb rubbed comforting circles into his hipbone before responding back.</p><p>“Isn’t he adorable? Baby, this place will make you whatever you want. It doesn’t have to be black.” Hongjoong explained and Seonghwa was kind of overwhelmed by that. He really wasn’t prepared for that kind of decision making.  Up to this point in his life the only suit type attire he’d ever worn were either uniforms or borrowed and he didn’t have much of a choice in terms of colour.</p><p>“Oh, well whatever would match you, babe.” Seonghwa felt odd saying that and like the nickname didn’t flow well off his tongue. “It is your event after all and I want to coordinate with you.” Hongjoong laughed.</p><p>“Don’t you think he’d look good in the same red my shirt’s supposed to be? Make it velvet, soft fabrics look good on him.” Hongjoong said to the shop owner who nodded along and agreed. Seonghwa nodded his agreement to the soft blood red material put before him and soon found himself pulled out onto the street once again, wondering what had just happened.</p><p> </p><p>He was soon pulled into a jewellery store next. The whole place seemed to glitter, the associates were dressed in all black and were very intimidating to Seonghwa as they all looked curiously at him. Hongjoong pulled him close, catching him off guard and knocking him slightly off balance.</p><p>“I’m going to get you an engagement ring and cuddle up more with you just go along with it.” He whispered in his ear, before placing a kiss on the point of his jaw. Seonghwa giggled and reached for Hongjoong’s hand.</p><p>“Anything I want, right Joongie?” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong smiled, squeezing his hand. He led them towards the nearest counter of rings and the associates scrambled to be the first one there. Seonghwa really didn’t notice as he was too distracted by the sparkling gems in the display cases.</p><p>“Yeah baby, we’re here to get you your perfect ring.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa looked up from the display case into the dazzling bright smile of a sales associate. Her circle lenses made her eyes an unnatural shade of blue, but Seonghwa thought it suited her in a weird way.</p><p>“Hello Mr. Kim, who is this lovely omega you’ve got with you today?” She asked and Hongjoong looked over at her. He then looked back at Seonghwa and he saw a fond look spread across the alpha’s face.</p><p>“This is my fiance, Park Seonghwa.” He answered. “And he needs a ring.” Her eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together excitedly.</p><p>“Oh that’s so exciting, Mr. Park and Mr. Kim, come right this way. Now Mr. Park you really strike me as a man who enjoys his sparkle, but in a simple way.” She said, leading them towards a different display case. “And you have such beautiful hands we want to compliment them, not overwhelm them!” She took out some rings from the display and Hongjoong nudged him forward.</p><p>“Look at them baby, it’s all about you.” Hongjoong said, letting go of his hand to move his arm around his lower back and press his palm against the small of his back to push him forward. Seonghwa stepped forward tentatively, looking at the rings before him. He did like most of them, in a theoretical way. They all just seemed overly gaudy to be putting on him. If he had to wear this a good chunk of the time he at least wanted it to match with what he normally looks like. Hongjoong seemed to watch him closely for anything he particularly liked. When he spotted the much simpler ring still in the display he pointed there.</p><p>“That one please, can I see it?” He asked and she nodded, taking it out and laying it on the counter. He picked up the ring and smiled. It was yellow gold, the biggest diamond being front and centre and intricate leaf designs encrusted in diamond chips going halfway down both sides. The claws coming up to hold the centre diamond even curled delicately to look like a flower. Seonghwa has never felt so in love with something in his life. He felt Hongjoong press up against him, settling a hand on his hip.</p><p>“You like that one, baby? It’s beautiful just like you.” Hongjoong said, kissing his cheek. The sales associate smiled and put her hand over her heart as she watched them. They were really pulling off this fake couple thing.</p><p>“How much is it?” He asked and Seonghwa felt his heart fall out his ass when she rambled off a price in the millions of won and he couldn’t believe Hongjoong just nodded.</p><p>“Joongie, you can’t spend that much on me.” Seonghwa sputtered, and Hongjoong waved him off. Seonghwa grabbed his jacket sleeve and pulled slightly, making him turn to look at him. Hongjoong smiled, giving his hip a squeeze.</p><p>“I can and I will because you’re worth everything and more to me.” He said and the sales people cooed at that. Seonghwa felt his face heat up as a blush spread across his cheeks.</p><p>“Hongjoong, I can’t let you-” Seonghwa started to say, but was quickly cut off by Hongjoong’s exasperated smile and sigh. He looked fondly at Seonghwa and pulled the taller omega into him.</p><p>“Every other omega there, at this event I’m taking you to, will be wearing hundreds of millions of won worth of jewellery baby, you walking in with a few million on your finger will be nothing to them.” Hongjoong whispered, laughing at Seonghwa’s shocked expression. “Which is why I’m going to have to get you more.”</p><p>“Hongjoong! No!” Seonghwa hissed as the alpha turned to ask the associate to show him the necklaces as well. Seonghwa really wasn’t sure how he wound up with a pearl choker made up of multiple strands of pearls connected to an intricately designed flower encased in diamonds and rubies surrounded by leaves encrusted in emeralds around his neck, but he did. He stroked his fingers over the necklace and felt his mouth drop open a little at how beautiful it was. It really would look amazing with the fabric that suit Hongjoong was getting him would be made of. Hongjoong smiled and gave the sales girl a nod. Seonghwa opened his mouth to protest.</p><p>“Joongie, I can’t let you do that.” He said, trying to keep up the charade, but also stop him from dropping so much money on him. The alpha turned to him and smiled.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, you’re giving me much more than I could ever really repay you for.” He said, leaning in to kiss his cheek and the sales girl smiled.”Besides how else should I repay the mother of my child?” Hongjoong whispered that into the shell of his ear, making Seonghwa full body shiver. Seonghwa almost threw up when she read off the total, but Hongjoong handed over his card without a single hesitation. He buried his face in Hongjoong’s neck in embarrassment and was suddenly hit with how good he smelt, causing him to yank his head out of his neck suddenly. He was having a bag pushed into his hands and gently being taken out to the car before he really came back to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong dropped him off at his apartment and he slowly climbed the stairs. He opened his front door and wearily dropped his keys onto their living room table. He made his way into his room, praying that Wooyoung wouldn’t be home, but luck wasn’t on his side. Wooyoung was home and he had Mingi with him. He at least managed to get the jewelry hidden before they burst through his door.</p><p>“What did you do with your stalker?” Wooyoung asked and Mingi snorted out a laugh.</p><p>“He’s not a stalker and for your information he invited me to one of his fancy rich people parties.” Seonghwa said, sitting down on his bed. Wooyoung dramatically threw himself onto Seonghwa’s lap and sighed.</p><p>“And I’m guessing you’re gonna go?” Wooyoung asked and Seonghwa nodded yes. Wooyoung only sighed louder and Mingi pursed his lips.</p><p>“I don’t like this hyung, it all seems weird and way too I don’t know? Rom-Com?” Mingi said, sitting down on the end of the bed and looking rather concerned. “Like, why is he inviting you out places if all he truly wants out of you is a baby?”</p><p>“Why is he asking random strangers in clubs to have his babies?” Wooyoung asked, the exasperation clear in his voice. “San picked me up with a cheesy pick up line he could’ve tried that first.” Seonghwa thought about that engagement ring in his dresser and the choker that had looked so good against his skin that Hongjoong had gotten it for him even when he said no. He thought about how it had felt to have his breath against his ear saying he had to repay the mother of his child and how that shiver had gone down his spine. Wooyoung must have noticed the smile spread across his face.</p><p>“Oh my God you like him? Like you genuinely like him? You don’t have to throw yourself at the first pretty boy who offers you any attention hyung!” Wooyoung said, flicking Mingi for back up.</p><p>“Yeah, hyung, you’re mega hot you don’t need to do this to get a boyfriend!” Mingi said and Seonghwa laughed. He gestured them both over, cuddling them both into him, pulling Wooyoung to his chest and Mingi to his back. Mingi was already snuggling his face into the older omega’s neck and humming happily.</p><p>“I know this is weird and not how any of us thought I’d find a relationship, and I don’t even know if this is a relationship, but I need you to trust me. I know what I’m getting myself into for now and if I need your help I’ll ask, okay?” Seonghwa said, running his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair. The younger omega nodded, already yawning.</p><p>“Alright hyung, but if he hurts you I’ll kick his ass.” Seonghwa chuckled at that.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong dropped off his suit about a week and a half later. They were cutting it a little close considering this event was in two days. Seonghwa was amazed to pull a red velvet suit jacket, black pants and a black dress shirt out of the bag. He swallowed hard as he slipped it all on, it fit perfectly. He sent Hongjoong a photo, he responded back with two hearts and a drool emoji. Seonghwa didn’t stop thinking about it even when he went to bed that night.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong picked him up for this event in the type of flashy car Seonghwa had been expecting on their first date. The alpha was dressed in the all black suit Seonghwa had always imagined when he thought of a suit, with a subtle pinstripe and a bright red dress shirt. It was unbuttoned just enough that he could see his chest on display and Seonghwa felt his lungs tighten a bit. Hongjoong had frowned at him when he saw his bare neck.</p><p>“Don’t worry I just didn’t want to put it on in front of my roommate. He already thinks you’re a scumbag who’s trying to buy me we don’t need to let him know you bought me expensive things too.” Seonghwa said, slipping the ring on his finger and turning to let Hongjoong do up the choker around his neck. Once Seonghwa turned back around and let Hongjoong look at him, really look at him, he felt his face heat up. Hongjoong bit his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth as his eyes settled on the choker wrapped around his neck.</p><p>“You look beautiful.” He said, swallowing hard. Seonghwa smiled at the compliment and sat back in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa immediately understood what Hongjoong had meant by saying the other higher society omegas would be dripping with jewels. It felt like he couldn’t look anywhere without being blinded by glittering light. He felt very plain in comparison, but Hongjoong just squeezed his hand and led him around. Eventually he started feeding him all the upper crust gossip.</p><p>“That woman over by the bar, she’s the wife of a high powered executive in Samsung. The rumour is that she hasn’t slept in the same bed as her husband for years because he continuously sleeps around on her.” Hongjoong said, settling his hand comfortably on Seonghwa’s hip. “The younger girl in the red dress, she’s married too, but she never brings her wife around. The rumour is that her parents didn’t like her and the tradeoff for letting them be together is that she wasn’t allowed to appear anywhere with her. It’s a damn shame, from what I’ve heard of her she’s the sweetest thing.” Seonghwa nodded, moving a little closer to Hongjoong. An omega spotted Hongjoong from across the room and started to advance towards him, and not in a way Seonghwa liked. It felt like she was going to try to flirt with him, right under Seonghwa’s nose, but not on his watch. He placed his hand with his ring on it on Hongjoong’s shoulder and caught the girl’s eye, wiggling his fingers in the light of the room. Her face dropped when she saw the glittering jewels on his finger and she quickly turned like she was headed somewhere else all along. Hongjoong barely noticed, still talking about the people surrounding them.</p><p>“Oh and that man over there 100% cheated on his husband with an intern, but no one talks about it because his husband chooses to ignore it. Rumour is he signed a nasty prenup and that’s why he can’t leave him, poor thing.” Hongjoong said, eyeing Seonghwa’s empty champagne glass. “I’ll get you another one.”</p><p> </p><p>At the moment they were both stuck talking to another alpha and omega couple. The woman had been talking down her nose at Seonghwa since they had approached them, and she appeared to have a near constant frown on her face. Seonghwa had felt an urge to suck back all the champagne he could get his hands on because of this woman since she arrived in his presence.</p><p>“So, how did you two meet?” She asked and Hongjoong smiled, laughing lightly.</p><p>“We met at a club, he had no idea who I was and I really liked that. He liked me for me and he didn’t care that I had money.” Hongjoong said, squeezing his hip. “He still won’t let me spend money on him without putting up a fuss.” Seonghwa laughed lightly and patted Hongjoong’s chest.</p><p>“That’s because you don’t need to spend money on me. I'm already yours.” He said, surprised at how fast and smooth those words tumbled out of his mouth. Hongjoong smiled at him and gently nuzzled his nose against his cheek.</p><p>“Now, Hongjoong, your father tells me that you’re looking to start a family soon. Is that true?” The man asked and Hongjoong looked over at Seonghwa, who nodded his consent before Hongjoong began talking.</p><p>“We’re thinking about it, trying that is. Just want to make sure we’re both ready for that before we do it.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa smiled. The alpha smiled weirdly at them both before reaching out to turn Seonghwa’s head to the side.</p><p>“I can understand why you’d want him to birth your pups, he’s got incredible bone structure. You want to get them while they’re young and fertile too of course.” He said, moving Seonghwa’s face by force almost so he could get a better look at him. He was so shocked that the alpha would actually reach out and touch him like that Seonghwa was frozen in place. Hongjoong noticed the expression and was already not happy with his bold move. He very casually pulled Seonghwa backwards out of the other man’s reach and smiled at the man, but there was a bit of an edge to it now.</p><p>“I’m well aware of how beautiful he is, no need to tell me.” Hongjoong joked, but the message was clear to the alpha who immediately retracted his hand and made no moves to touch Seonghwa again.</p><p>“What do you say, lets go get another drink for our companions and some food?” He said and Hongjoong nodded, leaving Seonghwa to fend for himself with a gentle squeeze of his waist and a whispered assurance that he’d be back soon.</p><p> </p><p>The omega standing across from him didn’t even try to make small talk. She didn’t want to talk to him obviously. She looked down her nose at him again before she curled his lip rather menacingly, and opened her mouth to speak.</p><p>“I can smell the common coming off of you, you know. We all know you’re just using the Kim heir for his money and I’m sure you’ve only agreed to have his child because it would secure your income for years to come.” That woman said to Seonghwa the minute Hongjoong was out of earshot.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Seonghwa said and she scoffed.</p><p>“Don’t act all innocent, he can’t hear you. We all know that’s all you’re here for, a payout.” She hissed through her teeth and Seonghwa was speechless. He didn’t know people could and would talk to someone like that and he really couldn’t defend himself. He was literally having Hongjoong’s baby for money, their whole relationship was fake.</p><p>“That’s not true.” Seonghwa stuttered out. “I love Hongjoong.” He tried to defend himself but she just stared him down until he felt so small, even though he towered over her physically. It was at that moment Hongjoong reappeared and saw the look on his face. His expression darkened slightly and Seonghwa squeezed his forearm.</p><p>“Leave it.” He whispered, smiling slightly and taking the drink from him. He also took something off the plate he was holding and put it in his mouth. Hongjoong’s expression shifted to amusement as Seonghwa’s face twisted up.</p><p>“What was that?” He asked, after managing to swallow it. Hongjoong laughed and shook his head.</p><p>“That, my pretty baby, was escargot.” He said and Seonghwa looked at him confused. “Snails.” Seonghwa groaned and Hongjoong laughed, instantly lightening the mood. His laugh was infectious, but when he turned back around the other omega was still looking at him with a look of disgust on her face. That continued the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong had used Seonghwa and the fact that he was tired as an excuse to go home first out of everyone there. He had made his polite goodbyes and shuffled Seonghwa out to the car. When they got into the vehicle Hongjoong had turned to him and sighed.</p><p>“First of all, I’m so sorry about how he just grabbed your face like that. You’re not a piece of meat and I know I warned you they’d be like that but even I didn’t think it would be that bad.” Hongjoong said, the sincerity clear in his voice. “Secondly, I can understand not wanting to make a scene in there, but what did she say to you?” Seonghwa swallowed and shook his head.</p><p>“It’s nothing, I’m not upset!” He tried to wave it off but when he caught sight of the look on Hongjoong’s face, his voice trailed off. “She basically called me a gold digger. She said I was having your baby for money, and you know what the worst part is? She wasn’t wrong. It made me feel so small and like such a piece of shit.” Seonghwa sniffed and Hongjoong gripped the steering wheel.</p><p>“You’re not a gold digger, I proposed this idea to you. We’re both consenting to this arrangement.” Hongjoong said, turning to face him again. “Did you want to go get some food? They barely feed you at these places.” Seonghwa nodded vigorously and as if on cue his stomach grumbled. Hongjoong laughed, and away they went.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa practically drooled when the waiter brought them their food. Hongjoong only looked on amused while Seonghwa dug into his bowl of bibimbap. He looked up into fond eyes and felt his heart skip a beat.</p><p>“Don’t you want to eat too?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong smiled wider, picking up his chopsticks to start to eat. Seonghwa went back to devouring his bowl, before stopping and looking up suddenly.</p><p>“So, about this baby, I’m assuming your father wants you to have a child pronto and by those assumptions I have to have a baby pronto.” Seonghwa said quietly and Hongjoong nodded, looking a little ashamed of himself. “Would he care if it's a boy or a girl? Would I have to have another one if it was a girl?” Seonghwa felt the anxiety eat at his stomach thinking about it.</p><p>“He might care, but I don’t care Seonghwa, I really don’t. The clause specifically states that he wants me to be settled and to have a child before he leaves me the company. If you gave me a daughter she could lead this damn company too.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at him. From what he understood about Korea’s elite, there wouldn’t be any other option in Hongjoong’s father’s eyes than for Hongjoong to have an alpha son heir.</p><p>“What about if they were an omega? Female or male?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong reached across the table, grabbing his hand and squeezing.</p><p>“Hwa, I promise, I’d hand it down to them no matter what.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa knew he meant it. Whether his father would be satisfied with that, Seonghwa couldn’t tell yet, but the feeling in his gut told him the answer would be no. Most old school types didn’t want omegas or women in charge and Seonghwa knew that well. He looked across at Hongjoong again, who still hadn’t let go of his hand, and he knew the man meant it. He was just unsure his father did.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa got home at some unGodly hour and Wooyoung was still awake waiting for him. San had passed out beside him, but Wooyoung was still awake. His eyes were bloodshot and he was staring at the television almost not blinking, which was really freaking Seonghwa out.</p><p>“Wooyoung, you should be in bed.” Seonghwa said. “You have work tomorrow.” Wooyoung laughed, turning his bleary eyes to Seonghwa.</p><p>“Just think of it like all those times you waited up for me to get home hyung.” He said, his eyes settling on the choker around Seonghwa’s neck. Seonghwa took the opportunity to distract him.</p><p>“That was different. I’m older than you, I’m supposed to wait up and look out for you.” Seonghwa explained, helping him up off the couch and flicking San in the forehead to wake him up. Not that he really needed to wake him, the alpha was already moving as soon as his boyfriend was removed from his arms. Seonghwa moved Wooyoung down the hallway and into his bed. San collapsed beside him without a word.</p><p>“Goodnight hyung.” Seonghwa smiled.</p><p>“Goodnight Woo.”</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Wooyoung finally got his sense back enough to ask about the choker.</p><p>“Hyung, what was that thing around your neck last night? I forgot to ask about it.” Wooyoung said, spooning cereal into his mouth and smiling slightly. Seonghwa looked up, his coffee cup still gripped in his hands and swallowed nervously.</p><p>“Oh, uh, Hongjoong bought me some jewellery.” Seonghwa said and Wooyoung’s eyes widened. Seonghwa stiffened waiting for Wooyoung’s response.</p><p>“That was real? Some jewellery, like plural?” Wooyoung asked and Seonghwa nodded, trying desperately to escape the conversation. He didn’t really want to explain himself.</p><p>“He bought you pearls.” Wooyoung said, and Seonghwa pursed his lips. He looked down at the engagement ring that he still had on his finger and sighed.</p><p>“Yes, and a diamond ring.” He said quietly and that’s when Wooyoung zoned in on the ring on his finger. He yanked his hand towards him, his coffee sloshing dangerously close to the edge of the mug and gasped. He looked closely at the ring and looked up at Seonghwa, obviously shocked.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” Wooyoung said and Seonghwa nodded. He smiled, twisting the ring around his finger. He admired it for a second before continuing to talk to Wooyoung.</p><p>“Hongjoong took me to pick it out and bought me that necklace because he said it looked good on me. I told him no, that I didn’t want him to spend that kind of money on me, and he told me it was the least he could do for me.” Seonghwa explained and Wooyoung nodded. There were a few beats of silence. Seonghwa sipped his coffee and waited for Wooyoung to say something, anything.</p><p>“Hyung, I still don’t like him, but I’m willing to tolerate him.” He said and Seonghwa nodded. He’d take that over the outright hatred Wooyoung seemed to have for Hongjoong before that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong came to pick Seonghwa up about a week later. He said they needed to talk about something. Seonghwa had just gotten home from work, he was exhausted and basically ran a brush through his hair before walking out to meet him.</p><p>“You look tired, are you sure you want to do this?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa nodded, smiling sleepily at him and yawning.</p><p>“If I’m going to have your baby you’re going to see me looking and feeling a lot worse. My Eomma had terrible morning sickness with me and I hate getting sick.” Seonghwa said, laughing lightly. He saw Hongjoong blush a bit at that.</p><p>“Alright, we won’t go far then.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong woke Seonghwa up with a coffee and waited until everything ordered had come to the table before he broached the subject of what he wanted to talk about.</p><p>“So, I wanted to talk to you about the baby.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa nodded. Hongjoong looked a little upset and Seonghwa stopped eating to pay his full attention to him.</p><p>“Appa, he’s been getting sicker lately and I wanted to ask if you’d consider speeding up the schedule on having the baby?” He asked and Seonghwa looked at him confused.</p><p>“I wasn’t aware we had a schedule on that? I haven’t even met your parents?” He said and Hongjoong sighed. He picked at his fingernails and looked up at Seonghwa.</p><p>“I was thinking, before Appa got worse, that I would introduce you to them, tell them we were trying and then we could wait a few months at least. I mean I know I’ve only really known you for barely a month and I didn’t want to just jump into it.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa nodded. “Now that he’s gotten worse, part of me is afraid if we wait he won’t make it to see his grandchild and I want him to meet them, at least once.” He looked like he was about to cry and it really pulled on Seonghwa’s heartstrings. The alpha in front of him looked so sad and he knew it had to be hard. He hadn’t really realized up until this point that Hongjoong’s father was dying and that had to be difficult to deal with. Of course he knew he was sick, but it hadn’t really sunk in until that moment when he saw Hongjoong hastily wipe at his eyes as he talked about his father not making it to meet his child. He reached across the table and squeezed the alpha’s hand before drawing back to straighten his back.</p><p>“How soon were you thinking?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong brightened slightly. He smiled ever so slightly, even though his eyes were still watery.</p><p>“In the next three months, maybe?” He proposed. “I understand it could take a few tries.” Seonghwa laughed and then realized he was being serious. Seonghwa looked at him confused.</p><p>“A few tries? My heat is at the end of next month, you could just help me and it would be almost 100% certain you’d knock me up.” He said and Hongjoong choked on his meat, coughing loudly. “Are you OK?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, uh, you’d let me help you through heat?” He asked, still coughing slightly and wheezing a little on the words. Seonghwa shook his head at the ridiculous man in front of him.</p><p>“Of course, how else would we make a baby? I’d just not take my birth control for that heat.” He said, and Hongjoong just stared at him. The alpha looked so incredibly shocked that Seonghwa couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“What you thought I’d agree to date you, and have your kid, but having sex with you was where I’d draw the line?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong’s face turned red. He sputtered and hid behind his water glass as he tried to come up with an answer.</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe? You’re so beautiful, why would you want to sleep with me?” He asked and Seonghwa looked at him like he’d lost his damn mind.</p><p>“Have you seen you? You’re gorgeous too! Our kid is going to have some fine genetics to choose from.” Seonghwa said, scoffing at the alpha’s shocked expression. “If anything I was surprised you chose me!” Hongjoong puffed out his chest slightly.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I choose you? You’re beautiful, I’ve learned now through talking to you that you’re kind and considerate. I think you were the perfect choice I really lucked out in that club.” He said, and Seonghwa felt heat creep up his neck as happy omega pheromones flowed filled the air without him really meaning to. “You smell happy, all I had to do was compliment you?”</p><p>“Shut up Hongjoong.” Seonghwa mumbled, stuffing his mouth with meat to keep from embarrassing himself further. The alpha only chuckled in response.</p><p> </p><p>The next time something about Hongjoong came up was during dinner with his friends. He’d spent the day cooking with Wooyoung and San who he was pretty sure was only there to annoy him. Mingi showed up with Yunho in tow, soon followed by Yeosang and who had the much awaited Jongho dragged in with him.</p><p>“Hello hyung, good to see you.” He said and Seonghwa hugged him tightly, fussing over him trying all the food first.</p><p>“My little baby alpha, how was your trip?” Seonghwa teased, laughing when Jongho fake sneered at him as he spooned things into his mouth.</p><p>“It was boring, business is always boring and I really just wanted to come home. It’s different now, harder, going away knowing that Yeosang is waiting for me. I don’t really want to leave him and I look forward to coming home to be with him.” He said, looking over at the smiling omega surrounded by their other friends. “I’ve also heard from him you have a special someone now too.” Seonghwa blushed and Jongho hummed in the back of his throat. Seonghwa shook his head, his eyes flicking towards his hand that currently was ringless because he’d tucked it back into its box on his bedside table to avoid the conversation of why he had it in the first place.</p><p>“I don’t know if I’d say that, he’s just a friend right now.” Seonghwa said and Jongho leaned against the counter, crossing his arms and squinting at him.</p><p>“Friends don’t make you blush like that, hyung. It seems like you really like him.” He said, quietly, thank God. Seonghwa shook his head again and turned to look at Jongho.</p><p>“It’s not like that.” He insisted and Jongho raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Whatever you say, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>The actual dinner was where it all went to shit. Seonghwa was having a great time listening to all his friends talk, but he knew it couldn’t last forever. Wooyoung was the one who brought it to his alpha friends’ attention that he was seeing a chaebol heir alpha and that that alpha wanted him to have his baby.</p><p>“He just came up to you in a club and said that and you still went out with him?” Jongho asked, his face twisted in a weird way that Seonghwa couldn’t place. Like he was angry, but trying hard not to let it show. Yunho was doing a far worse job of hiding his anger, as it was written across his face. His eyebrows pinched together confused and his mouth turned down into a frown.</p><p>“What a prick. Hyung, I hope you’re using him for the food before you dump his ass.” He said, the sounds of his angry tone grating on Seonghwa’s ears. The omega looked down and poked at his food, saying nothing back to them. That seemed to say it all though.</p><p>“Hyung, please tell me you’re not actually going to have this man’s child?” Jongho said, and Seonghwa shifted uncomfortably. “Are you fucking kidding me? He’s a creep and you barely know him!” Yeosang rubbed his hand across his alpha’s shoulders to try and calm him down, not that it really worked. Yunho was practically red in the face where Mingi was gripping his hand trying to hold him back a bit.</p><p>“He’s nice and I like him.” Seonghwa said quietly, flinching when Yunho scoffed. The silence around the table was deafening. Seonghwa could feel all the angry eyes on him as he searched for the words to describe what he wanted to say.</p><p>“He offered to pay for everything our kid needs and everything I need. He’s going to take care of me.” Seonghwa said, looking up into the alphas around him’s eyes. “I do believe him and I’m an adult, you can’t stop me even if you think I’m being stupid.” He tried to sound firm, but his voice ended up fading out under their angry, sympathetic gaze. Wooyoung tilted his wine glass back and chugged it.</p><p>“Hyung, this is a terrible idea and you’re right we can’t stop you, but we’re not going to be happy about it. I don’t like him by default and if he does anything to hurt you I’m going to deck him.” Yunho stated calmly, making Mingi hold in a laugh as he said it. Seonghwa smiled slightly and got up to start cleaning up from dinner, retreating from the room without a word.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa had put the dress shirt on from the first fancy party Hongjoong took him to to meet the alpha’s parents. He smoothed his hands over the dark jeans Wooyoung had said once made his thighs look really good and sighed. He was super nervous about meeting his parents, afraid they would hate him or see right through their sham relationship. Hongjoong had picked him up, looking more casual that Seonghwa had expected.</p><p>“Am I overdressed?” He asked and Hongjoong shook his head no. Seonghwa twisted his engagement ring around his finger.</p><p>“You look great, my parents are going to love you.” Hongjoong assured him. Seonghwa wasn’t so sure of that. He sat in silence for a few minutes in the traffic before asking Hongjoong again.</p><p>“Are you sure they’re going to like me? I’m just a common omega and I don’t have a rich family or connections. You’re so much farther up the social ladder than I am. Especially your Mother I am terrified of your Mother.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong laughed. He glanced at Seonghwa and shot him a reassuring smile.</p><p>“I’m going to let you in on a little secret, Hwa, about the woman you’re so scared of.” Hongjoong said, moving to turn left onto another street. “Eomma was common, as you describe it, just like you. Appa married her because he liked her and they had me. They’ve always loved each other.” Seonghwa groaned.</p><p>“That makes it so much worse she’ll totally be able to tell that we’re not actually in love.” He said, feeling a bit like crying and a lot like making Hongjoong take him home. He didn’t do either of those things as the alpha laughed.</p><p>“Don’t worry so much, she’s not going to be analyzing your every move.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa scoffed. That is exactly what she was going to be doing and he knew it. He just held his lips together in a thin line and turned the music up louder in an attempt to drown out his worries. It didn’t work.</p><p> </p><p>He nervously stood outside the door of the rather large family home located a little far out from the city. Hongjoong knocked, waiting patiently for the door to open, Seonghwa felt the anxiety grow with each passing second. The door opened with a creak and a small, smiling woman threw her arms around Hongjoong and kissed his cheeks.</p><p>“Joong, my son, you look well. I’ve missed you so much.” She said and Hongjoong hugged her back, smiling widely and laughed. Seonghwa noticed that their smiles matched.</p><p>“Eomma, this is Seonghwa.” Hongjoong introduced him and Seonghwa bowed, feeling the wind get knocked out of him as Hongjoong’s mother hugged him as well. She cupped his face for a few brief seconds and then nodded approvingly.</p><p>“You chose well Hongjoong, I can already tell. Come in, your Appa is waiting to see you.” She said and Hongjoong grabbed Seonghwa’s hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked through the door. He squeezed Seonghwa’s hand and let go to toe off his shoes. Seonghwa was amazed at the interior, almost frozen in place before Hongjoong snapped him out of it. The house was just so nice and bigger than he’d seen before.</p><p>“Come on baby, it’s time to meet Appa.” He said and Seonghwa felt the dread return to his stomach as he was pulled towards the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong pulled him into the living room by his hand and he was greeted with the sight of a man who looked a lot like Hongjoong, minus the smile that was all his mother. He was grey haired and sitting down, a blanket over his lap. He had an oxygen tank beside him and tubes resting under his nose attaching him to that tank. The dark coloured walls and furniture did nothing but make the old man look smaller and paler against them. He looked tired and frail and suddenly Seonghwa understood why Hongjoong wanted to get the show on the road when it came to their child.</p><p>“Appa, I’m here to see you.” Hongjoong said and the old man looked up, smiling widely at him, his grin full of teeth. He sat down on the couch beside his chair and gestured Seonghwa over. Seonghwa came over slowly, bowing to the older alpha in the chair. He looked at him curiously, but it all seemed to click together when he sat down beside Hongjoong.</p><p>“Hongjoong, is this who I think it is?” He asked, his voice a little hoarse and Seonghwa could imagine that at one point it had been deep and booming. Hongjoong smiled, sliding his hand into Seonghwa’s once again and intertwining their fingers. He pulled his hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it.</p><p>“Yeah Appa, this is Seonghwa.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa looked at him, smiling and half bowing again in his seat.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Kim.” He said quietly and the older alpha laughed. He grabbed Hongjoong’s shoulder and gave it a weak shake.</p><p>“You chose well, my boy, he’s just as beautiful as you said he was. Although I thought you said he was a blonde?” His father asked, coughing weakly and Seonghwa jumped to supply the answer before Hongjoong could.</p><p>“I was, but I decided to dye it back to my natural colour.” Seonghwa said, leaning a little further into Hongjoong and accepting the brush of his lips against his temple. Hongjoong’s father nodded and turned towards his mother.</p><p>“Could you get me some water, dear?” He asked and she nodded, walking out of the room to do so and he looked at Hongjoong again, this time looking a bit more serious.</p><p>“You have explained to your partner the circumstances haven’t you?” He asked and Hongjoong nodded. He looked at the floor and Seonghwa squeezed his hand. He felt relief flood through him when Hongjoong squeezed back.</p><p>“He knows, Appa, we’re trying.” Hongjoong said and that appeared to marginally appease him.</p><p>“Not hard enough if he can still sit properly.” He mumbled as his wife walked back into the room. He felt Hongjoong let go of his hand only to wrap it possessively around his knee and Seonghwa felt his face heat up with embarrassment at his fake mate’s father talking like that. The older man went back to smiling and making lighthearted conversation after that, but Seonghwa felt like he had seen the real him and there was no going back now.</p><p> </p><p>When they sat down for dinner Seonghwa really got to see just how sick Hongjoong’s father was. He tired so easily, he ended up only eating about a quarter of the dinner put in front of him. He couldn’t really talk and Seonghwa couldn’t help but feel a lot of sympathy for him. Hongjoong spent the whole dinner telling his father about the business and all the good things that were going on. Seonghwa spent most of it answering the odd question thrown at him and feeling a little uncomfortable. By the time they said goodbye he was convinced of two things, one was that Hongjoong’s mother was the nicest woman ever and secondly that he wasn’t really sure his dad liked him all that much, but he knew that it had been important to the alpha that he meet his parents. So he had, and when they were backing down the driveway and his parents were waving at them Seonghwa waved back. He turned to Hongjoong.</p><p>“Hongjoong?” Seonghwa said, as Hongjoong paused at the end of the driveway.</p><p>“Yeah?” He replied, taking his eyes off the road for a few seconds to look Seonghwa in the eye.</p><p>“We need to have that baby quickly, so you better start planning for my heat.” He said and Hongjoong smiled at him.</p><p>“I’ll get right on that.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong had really gone into hyperdrive when it came to preparing for Seonghwa to spend a heat with him about 3 days before his heat was supposed to come. The first time he called he had asked him what kind of blankets he liked to nest with and if he wanted Hongjoong to buy him blankets. Seonghwa had calmly told him no that he would bring his nesting blankets from home. The second time he called was to ask if he had pillows or if Hongjoong should go get some. Seonghwa calmly told him no, again, that he would bring those too. The third time Hongjoong called him was when Seonghwa had finally had enough.</p><p>“Joong, what do you need to know now?” He answered, his voice snippy and off putting. He knew he sounded irritated and he kind of was. He was met with a beat of silence before Hongjoong started to talk.</p><p>“What kind of foods do you like to eat in heat?” He asked quietly and Seonghwa instantly felt awful. Hongjoong was trying so hard to take care of him during his heat and he couldn’t really expect him to know all these things. The man had never gone through a heat with an omega before.</p><p>“Oh, I love sweet things, fruit mostly. I’m not going to be very hungry, I’m mostly just going to want to be constantly dicked down and knotted.” Seonghwa said and he could practically see Hongjoong turning red as he sputtered. “You can feed me between rounds though but you gotta be quick. The cool off period is not long. Although you know, it could be longer if I have a real alpha and not just my knotting dildo.” Hongjoong cleared his throat and Seonghwa continued.</p><p>“Do you want me to just come over?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa arrived about an hour later at Hongjoong’s apartment with his arms full of his heat blankets and immediately felt out of place. The entire place was gilded and far too fancy for his comfy sweatpants, knit sweater and unkempt hair. Hongjoong met him in the lobby and brought him up to his place, guiding him with a hand on his back into the elevator. The omega in him really wanted to just cuddle up with Hongjoong and shove his face into the smaller man’s neck. It wasn’t usually that bad, but not taking his birth control really made him feel the effects of his heat coming. The pre-cramping was starting to hit periodically and he was definitely more tired than usual as his body prepared to basically run a marathon in an attempt to conceive a child. Hongjoong seemed to notice, pulling the omega into him and allowing him to cuddle into him.</p><p>“You brought your blankets?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa nodded, smiling slightly. “They look very warm and comfortable.” The omega instincts in Seonghwa preened at the approval from the alpha he had chosen to spend his heat with. Hongjoong guided Seonghwa off the elevator and down the hall. An older couple passed by them, the woman giving him a sympathetic smile as she could 100% tell what was going on with him between the plastering of himself to Hongjoong and the blankets he had clutched to his chest.</p><p>“I wanted to start nesting in whatever room you wanted me to use to nest in.” He said as Hongjoong unlocked his apartment door. He looked a little confused really.</p><p>“Would you want to nest in my room or the spare room?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa shifted from foot to foot. “Seonghwa, I don’t mind letting you nest in my bed if that’s what you want.” Seonghwa nodded quickly then, immediately running down the hall towards where Hongjoong’s scent was strongest. He immediately got to work, moving blankets and pillows into a circular shape. It was really doing something for the primal omega part of his brain to be able to smell both his scent and Hongjoong’s in the nest. He didn’t realize he’d made a whole nest and was currently burrowing in it until he heard Hongjoong laugh. He popped his head up and turned red.</p><p>“Sorry-”</p><p>“No, don’t apologize, it was adorable. You started purring.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa just felt his face heat up even more. He reached out and pulled Hongjoong into the nest, cuddling him under a blanket and letting out another loud purr which made him even more embarrassed. Hongjoong tweaked his nose and laughed.</p><p>“You know what I just realized? We’re about to spend a heat together and I’ve never even kissed you.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa looked up at him wide-eyed.</p><p>“Do you want to, kiss me?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong nodded. “OK, then kiss me.” So Hongjoong leaned forward and kissed him. Some people describe first kisses as fireworks or flashing lights, but Seonghwa would describe their first kiss as soft, and warm. It had made a warm pleasant feeling buzz in his chest spreading up his throat as Hongjoong gently held his jaw like he was the most precious thing in the universe and kissed him like he was the only thing in the universe that mattered to him. When they pulled away to breathe Hongjoong pressed their foreheads together and nuzzling  his nose against Seonghwa’s. Seonghwa smiled, his hands wrapping around the alpha’s wrists that still held his face.</p><p>“Was that good?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa smiled, moving in to kiss the alpha again, a short and sweet peck compared to their previous kiss,</p><p>“Yeah, it was great.” Seonghwa felt the alpha puff up at the compliment slightly and he moved in to hold him closer. Which was exactly what his aching body wanted and he soon fell asleep, pillowed on Hongjoong’s chest in a nest that smelt like them.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up the next day to several missed calls and texts from all his friends, but mostly Wooyoung. They were all very concerned about him and as he didn’t answer them the concern only grew. He answered them all from where he was pillowed still on Hongjoong’s chest. Sometime in the night Hongjoong had lied on his back and Seonghwa had ended up half on top of him. He told them all he was fine and Wooyoung that he’d be home soon, feeling Hongjoong move under him.</p><p>“Morning, you want breakfast?” He asked, his voice gravelly and sleepy. Hongjoong gently moved Seonghwa off of him and squeezed his hip.</p><p>“I’d love breakfast.” Seonghwa said, moving to get out of bed and follow Hongjoong into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Seonghwa got home it was well into the afternoon. The minute he got through the door Wooyoung launched himself off the couch at him and immediately started talking.</p><p>“Where have you been?! You’re in preheat you can’t just run off like that!” He yelled and Seonghwa smiled weakly at him. He was exhausted even though he’d slept well the night before. All he wanted was to go lie down for a few hours and pack all the things he’d need for heat before Hongjoong came back to pick him up.</p><p>“I was with Hongjoong, nesting.” He explained rather minimally and Wooyoung looked like he was about to explode. The other omega’s face turning red and his eyebrows pinching together.</p><p>“Nesting?! You’re not going to spend a heat with this alpha you barely know!” Wooyoung said, his tone harsh and grating on Seonghwa’s ears. “You don’t need to spend the most vulnerable time in your entire cycle with a random alpha so he can knock you up! You don’t need to do that!”</p><p>“It is the best chance though, almost for sure I’ll get pregnant.” Seonghwa said, yawning and Wooyoung scowled. “And he’s not a random alpha I’ve been seeing him for two months at this point.”</p><p>“I was with San for a year almost before I let him help me through a heat! Hyung, I can’t let you do this.” Wooyoung said and Seonghwa just sighed, looking up and seeing that Wooyoung was actually pretty upset. San was rubbing his shoulder behind him. </p><p>“I’ve decided that this is what I’m doing this cycle and I don’t need your permission Woo. I made this decision last month when I was definitely of sound mind.” Seonghwa said and Wooyoung just threw his hands up in the air and stormed into his room. Seonghwa sighed when he heard the door slam. He looked up at San for a few seconds.</p><p>“I’m going to go pack and take a nap.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa had tried to sneak out early in the morning. He tiptoed through the house with his bag over his shoulder and sent a text to Hongjoong to come pick him up. He was just about to unlock the door and step out, but he was stopped by San clearing his throat. The alpha was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee. He looked up and raised his eyebrows. Seonghwa froze, his veins turning to ice while he waited for the alpha to react, to try to stop him.</p><p>“Woo told me I needed to stop you if you tried to sneak out.” San said calmly, still not moving. Seonghwa looked at him confused. If Wooyoung wanted him to stop him from leaving, why wasn’t he already up off the couch? San slurped back another sip of coffee.</p><p>“So go before I notice you.” San said and Seonghwa smiled. “Hyung, I know you like this guy, but be careful. Your heart matters too.” Seonghwa opened the door and nodded.</p><p>“Thanks San.” </p><p>“No problem, don't tell Wooyoung.” He said as Seonghwa closed the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong picked him up and did everything but carry him into his apartment. He held him against his side and let Seonghwa practically melt into him on the elevator ride. He felt so tired and was starting to feel unpleasantly warm. He was wearing the softest sweater he owned, but even that was really starting to irritate his skin. As soon as he got through Hongjoong’s door he immediately began stripping off his clothes, leaving them in a trail down the hallway towards his nest. He wound up naked, lying in his nest made of the soft blankets he only used for his heat that smelt like the alpha he’d chosen to spend his heat with. That alpha was currently standing bug eyed staring at him from the door.</p><p>“Joong, why are you standing there?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong’s mouth opened and snapped shut, much like a fish. He took a step in the door and swallowed.</p><p>“Do you uh, want me in there with you?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa laughed, the blanket he had barely covering his hips slipping slightly as he rolled towards him. He pouted and nodded.</p><p>“I want you in here with me, but ditch the clothes first.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong laughed nervously. He unbuckled his belt and slipped off his jeans, pulled off his socks and undid his watch. He then approached the nest and Seonghwa whined, louder this time.</p><p>“You’re still wearing clothes.” He said and Hongjoong pursed his lips. “Are you uncomfortable showing off that much? I get it, it's just, I like skin on skin for my heat.” Hongjoong sighed and peeled his shirt over his head.</p><p>“I’m not uncomfortable I just read online that sometimes when you’re not mated the omega reacts differently to alphas touching them and such.” He said nervously and Seonghwa raised his eyebrows at him.</p><p>“It’s sweet that you wanted to prepare but how about you listen to the omega that is right in front of you? I’ll tell you what I want, my alpha.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong nodded, smiling slightly at the term of affection being thrown at him. He pulled off the rest of his clothes, which only made an embarrassing purr erupt out of the omega’s throat. Seonghwa made grabby hands at him and sighed in contentment when the alpha crawled carefully into the nest with him. He tucked himself under Hongjoong’s chin, throwing his leg around his waist and purring when the alpha kissed his forehead and started gently running his fingers through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“When do you think your heat is going to start?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa shrugged. They’d been cuddled up together with Seonghwa drifting in and out of sleep for a few hours. He finally felt comfortable without his uncomfortable clothes on and with the alpha he felt safe with holding him tightly to his chest. Hongjoong ran his fingers gently over his shoulders, soothing him weirdly enough.</p><p>“Sometimes tonight or tomorrow morning. I’ll probably wake up overproducing slick and then slowly descend into it from there.” Seonghwa explained. Hongjoong looked confused for a second and then he seemed to get it. He made a puzzled sound.</p><p>“You produce slick before you feel the arousal?” He asked and Seonghwa snorted at his wording.</p><p>“Yes Joong, I get wet before I get horny.” He said teasingly and Hongjoong laughed with him, making his chest rumble in Seonghwa’s ear.</p><p>“How do you feel about getting eaten out?” He asked suddenly and Seonghwa raised his eyebrows, pushing himself off his chest to look at him. He studied his face for a second before settling down on an extra pillow.</p><p>“I like it sometimes, why?” Seonghwa asked, narrowing his eyes at Hongjoong who mostly just looked embarrassed. “You can say you want to eat my ass Hongjoong.” The alpha turned even more red at that.</p><p>“Maybe I do, would you be opposed?” He asked and Seonghwa smiled devilishly, tweaking the alpha’s nose before cuddling his face into his chest again.</p><p>“Not at all Kim Hongjoong.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa woke up the next morning still warm and moved slightly to realize he was laying in a puddle of his own slick, which is disgusting to wake up to, but Hongjoong was between his spread legs laying on his stomach and watching him with hooded eyes.</p><p>“Joong?” He asked and Hongjoong swallowed, smiling slightly at him.</p><p>“I wanted to wait for you to wake up, but can I eat you out?” He asked and Seonghwa nodded his consent, feeling like the air had been knocked out of his lungs hearing that come out of Hongjoong’s mouth. The alpha retreated down his body, almost immediately licking a broad strip over Seonghwa’s hole. It was like he’d been immediately plunged into full blown heat from that one action alone, his nerves lighting up like a Christmas tree as he let out a loud moan. Hongjoong moved to place his knees over his shoulders as Seonghwa arched into the tongue licking over his entrance and lightly dipping just inside of him. He squirmed, both trying to push down on his face and get away from the light touches that were becoming too much and not enough at the same time. He gasped when the alpha gripped his hips and pulled him down closer to his face, pinning him in place.</p><p>“Stop trying to get away from me, I’m not finished.” Hongjoong said, his eyes peering up at Seonghwa from between his hips. He looked a little predatory, Seonghwa felt his dick twitch. He felt the muscles in his hips jump even if he couldn’t get away as Hongjoong went back to eating him out like he was his last meal. Seonghwa gripped the blankets around him in his hands as Hongjoong dipped his tongue further into him. He could feel the heat rising in his chest and his breath quickening as he raced towards his first orgasm of his heat. He couldn’t believe it, but he was really about to cum on Kim Hongjoong’s tongue.</p><p>“Joong, I’m gonna-” Seonghwa tried to warn him, but was cut off by his own loud moan and his eyes rolling back in his head as Hongjoong’s tongue slid as far into him as it could and his hand wrapped around Seonghwa’s previously neglected dick to give it a few pumps. The alpha didn’t stop, the moan only encouraging him as Seonghwa felt his whole body seize up. He moaned again, pushing his hips down onto Hongjoong’s face, the alpha clearly revelling in it, and came. The alpha worked him through it, only pulling away when he felt Seonghwa weakly push at his head. When he pulled back, his mouth was shiny with slick. He licked his lips, sucking the omega’s cum off his fingers and smiling. It had to be the hottest thing Seonghwa had ever seen and he felt his breath hitch.</p><p>“You taste like lemon candy.” He said and Seonghwa let out a harsh laugh. He sighed in relief when Hongjoong let his legs back down to rest around his hips and the alpha cooed, grabbing a diaper wipe from his bedside drawer and cleaning the omega up a bit.</p><p>“Shh, baby, you go to sleep until you need me again.” He said, crawling up his body and pulling Seonghwa over onto his side and into his neck. The omega easily fell asleep, exhausted from that alone. All he could think was if every orgasm with Hongjoong was like that then he might die before this heat was over.</p><p> </p><p>The next time Seonghwa woke up, he was crying. He smacked Hongjoong’s thigh, tears streaming down his face at the pain in his hips and the heat coursing through his body combined into one horrible feeling.</p><p>“Shh, baby tell me what you need.” Hongjoong said, obviously still a little asleep, but moving to rub his hands across Seonghwa’s flushed skin. Seonghwa continued to cry silently, grabbing at Hongjoong’s hands and moving them to his aching hips.</p><p>“Hurts.” Seonghwa managed to get out. Hongjoong made a noise of understanding. He gently massaged Seonghwa’s hips, digging his thumbs into the pressure points just above his hip bones.</p><p>“Mhm, please don’t stop.” Seonghwa said, pushing into his hands. Hongjoong kissed over his exposed shoulder and continued to work the pain out of Seonghwa’s body until his grip on his pillow loosened.</p><p>“Better?” He asked and Seonghwa nodded. Hongjoong smiled and rubbed his thighs. He seemed to be fascinated by the expanses of skin now available for him to touch.</p><p>“Do you need anything else?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa shook his head no before flipping over in his arms and cuddling into his neck.</p><p>“Could you just keep rubbing my hips until I fall asleep?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong did exactly as he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa sat straight up in bed and felt the slick squelch under his ass. He also felt arousal beating beneath his skin, thrumbing into an insufferable feeling. He knew this was coming, that eventually he would need more than just Hongjoong massaging his hips, Hongjoong was moving before he was.</p><p>“Morning baby.” He said and Seonghwa smiled to himself. The gentle beginnings of heat were soon to be over as he could already feel himself achingly clenching around nothing. He wanted a dick in him and soon. </p><p>“Morning Joong, I’m gonna need you to fuck me soon.” He said as the alpha moved over him, leaving open mouthed kisses on his collarbone and settling himself between his legs. Hongjoong kissed him, pulling away to kiss the end of his nose. Seonghwa whined when he pulled away and hiked his one leg over his shoulder.</p><p>“Hush you big baby, I gotta open you up or it’ll hurt.” He said softly. Seonghwa knew this in his logical brain, but the heat brain did not like that his alpha wasn’t touching him as much as he wanted him to. Hongjoong fingered him, brushing past his prostate and scissoring his fingers to stretch him out. Seonghwa could feel the sweat on the back of his neck, gathering and making him feel twitchy. The heat was blooming in his spine, he could feel the ache in his back and the feeling of being empty overwhelming him</p><p>“Joong, I uh, I need you to do something and quickly.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong moved to pull his fingers out of him, trying to sneakily lick them off. Seonghwa snorted out a laugh while Hongjoong moved to line himself up, letting his leg come down to wrap around his thigh. He looked up at Seonghwa through his bangs to make sure everything was OK, before pushing into him. Seonghwa felt pleasure shoot up his spine, his arms scrambling to grip Hongjoong’s shoulders, pulling him down into him. He felt Hongjoong’s lips against his neck as he hiked his legs up around his hips and began to move. Seonghwa dug his fingers into the hair on the back of his neck and gasped when Hongjoong found his prostate. He felt Hongjoong kiss the corner of his mouth leaning to whisper in his ear.</p><p>“You want me to knot you baby?” Hongjoong asked, practically purring. Seonghwa whined in response, feeling his dick twitch where it was trapped between their stomachs. He pulled at the short hairs at the back of Hongjoong’s neck and accepted the kisses he gave him, before he pulled away to press their foreheads together.</p><p>“Yeah? I’ll fill you up, breed you until there’s no way you’re not having my baby.” Hongjoong growled and Seonghwa’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came between them from that alone. Hongjoong didn’t stop, fucking him through his orgasm and not slowing down. Seonghwa could feel his knot catching on his rim ever so slightly, and it was what his body craved so he clamped his knees around Hongjoong’s hips. The alpha groaned, burying his face in Seonghwa’s shoulder. Somewhere in Seonghwa’s brain faintly reminded him that Hongjoong should not be that close to the mating spot, but he couldn’t really hear it. His brain was numb with reverberating pleasure as he let out quiet gasp with every sharp thrust against his prostate. Seonghwa gripped Hongjoong’s shoulders until his fingers turned white as the alpha moaned into his shoulder, his knot expanding until he couldn’t fully move out of Seonghwa anymore. Hongjoong grinded into Seonghwa thrusting shallowly until the omega felt the alpha’s teeth dig into his shoulder as he came inside him. Seonghwa felt like he went crossed eyed when he came again, Hongjoong’s arms giving out to lay on top of him and kiss repeatedly at his collarbones and neck. He cradled the alpha in his arms, pulling him into him with his legs around his waist and arms around his neck, cuddling him close as he ground against his prostate. Seonghwa clenched around his knot, giggling at the ticklish vibrations against his neck as Hongjoong moaned. He felt Hongjoong tense as he came inside of him again. The lazy kisses against his neck moved towards his ear as Hongjoong whispered promises of getting him pregnant. It only made Seonghwa hold him tighter.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa woke up an hour later to Hongjoong holding a plate of cut up fruit in his hands. He moved to sit up and felt that there was a plug in his ass, which he appreciated because the feeling of cum trickling out of you was not pleasant. He noticed that Hongjoong was still naked as he crawled in beside him in the nest.</p><p>“I got you fruit.” Hongjoong said, smiling at him. Seonghwa smiled back, opening his mouth as Hongjoong chuckled and popped a cube of watermelon between his teeth.</p><p>“Was that good, for you?” Hongjoong asked quietly, holding up another cube of watermelon. “The sex not the fruit, is there anything you’d want me to do differently?” Seonghwa took the watermelon from his fingers and popped it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.</p><p>“Yeah it was good, I can’t think of anything right now. I liked holding you while you knotted me.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong looked relieved. “You’re definitely way better than my knotting dildo.” Hongjoong laughed, scooting himself closer to Seonghwa and looking a little amazed when the omega moved to sit himself in Hongjoong’s lap.</p><p>“You can touch me you know. You already came inside me there’s no more boundaries really.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong laughed, the tension bleeding out of his shoulders as he reached and pulled Seonghwa in by the hips. His one hand drifting down his lower back to grip his ass. Seonghwa pulled the alpha’s head up to kiss him, laughing when the alpha protested.</p><p>“You’re supposed to be eating stop distracting me so I can be a good alpha and feed you.” Hongjoong whined, pouting until Seonghwa ate another cube of fruit. “I’ll make you a deal, one cube of fruit, one kiss.” Seonghwa nodded, his brain still driven to be close to his alpha.</p><p>“I have another condition, I want you inside me too.” Seonghwa pouted and Hongjoong laughed, before he realized Seonghwa wasn’t kidding. Hongjoong sputtered and looked a little shocked at the suggestion.</p><p>“Hwa, you have a plug in you isn’t that enough?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa pouted. He held the alpha’s face in his hands and tried to look as sad as he could.</p><p>“Please?”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa wiggled happily as he sank down on Hongjoong’s dick, purring as the alpha pressed a piece of fruit against his lips. He willingly ate it, munching happily and smiling at the alpha, who looked a little starstruck. He leaned in, kissing Hongjoong and whining when the alpha pulled away to hold another piece of fruit in front of him.</p><p>“You promised you’d eat if I did what you asked and I have, so eat.” Hongjoong said, pushing the fruit against his mouth until he gave in and ate it. Right after he was done chewing Hongjoong pecked his lips. This continued until the whole plate of fruit was gone.</p><p>“Are you happy now? I ate.” Seonghwa said, his voice lilted into a whine. Hongjoong leaned into him and kissed behind his ear.</p><p>“I’m happy.”</p><p> </p><p>The next time Seonghwa actually saw himself was after his heat, in the mirror when he was inspecting his neck and shoulders. He was covered in bruises up and down his neck. It was obvious that Hongjoong was a little possessive from the way he’d marked him up. The most glaringly obvious way he could tell that Hongjoong was a possessive alpha was the biggest bruise, located on his shoulder, just shy of the mating spot, shaped like Hongjoong’s teeth where he had bit down the first day of Seonghwa’s heat. Seonghwa really did not remember it being hard enough to leave that much of a mark, but it looked pretty bad. He pulled his shirt over his head and was happy when it covered that bruise, but there was no way he could ever cover them all without a whole lot of concealer.</p><p>“You almost ready? I ordered food.” Hongjoong said, suddenly standing in the doorway, his hair still wet from his shower, and wearing a pair of plaid sleep pants with the edges slightly tattered where they dragged on the floor and a white shirt slightly wet around the collar. Seonghwa nodded and turned to look at him.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m coming.” He said, following Hongjoong out. He sat down on the couch beside Hongjoong and felt the uncomfortable vibes coming off the alpha. Like he didn't know what to do with the omega beside him. If he was allowed to touch him or not or if Seonghwa even wanted to be touched now that he wasn’t burning up with heat and driven by base instincts. Seonghwa sighed and turned towards him, pulling his knee up onto the couch. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“Joong, could you cuddle me? I’m cold.” Seonghwa whined and the alpha was clearly waiting for permission because he was dragging a fluffy blanket off the back of the couch and pulling Seonghwa up between his legs to pillow him on his chest. Seonghwa settled with his arms around Hongjoong’s waist and sighed when the alpha started playing with his hair. He fluffed the blanket around him and cooed.</p><p>“You feel warmer now?” He asked and Seonghwa nodded. “When did you want me to take you home?” Seonghwa shoved his face into Hongjoong’s neck and pouted.</p><p>“Shhh, let's just deal with that later. I want to just be warm and not move, everything hurts.” Seonghwa said, rubbing his face into Hongjoong’s neck where the scent was the strongest in an attempt to scent him. The alpha laughed, clearly enjoying Seonghwa’s scenting attempts, making his chest rumble and Seonghwa purred in response.</p><p>“OK, we’ll deal with it later.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa turned the key in the lock of his apartment slowly. He wasn’t really sure what was waiting for him behind the door. He told Hongjoong to wait in the hall until he called him in, because the alpha had refused to wait in the car or let Seonghwa out of his sight. Seonghwa felt that it was probably a combo of he was most likely carrying his child and leftover alpha heat instincts of must protect. He opened the door slowly and was greeted by a sight he was surprised to see. A large pile of blankets in the middle of the room, with all of his friends in it. Wooyoung was holding onto San for dear life and his face was puffy like he’d been crying. That concerned Seonghwa immediately as to what he had missed. The omega closed the door with a firm click, gesturing to Hongjoong to just give him a minute. That’s when Jongho woke up, squinting at Seonghwa before his eyes went wide. He reached over Yeosang, who was whining at being disturbed from his slumber pillowed on his chest. Jongho planted a kiss on Yeosang’s head before shaking Wooyoung. Wooyoung woke up and he looked at Seonghwa for a few seconds before it sank in. His eyes filled with tears and he let out a sob, alerting the others who all started to stir awake.</p><p>“Hyung, you’re alive!” Wooyoung yelled, launching himself at Seonghwa. Seonghwa’s eyebrows creased together, confused to say the least. Everyone else was looking at him too, like they were relieved to see him.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be? I told you I was going to spend my heat with Joong.” He said, patting Wooyoung’s back as he held him in a very clingy hug. “I’ve been with him and he took care of me.”</p><p>“You snuck out and I didn’t know where you were! You never even gave us an address or a family name for that matter! The only reason we knew is because Jongho knows of him so he told us his full name was Kim Hongjoong!” Wooyoung exclaimed, getting more upset by the sentence, “We didn’t know where you were or really who you were with for four days! He could’ve murdered you!” Seonghwa swallowed and just held Wooyoung closer. He could see now the stress he’d put them all through and why they were all nested in the living room. It had probably been Wooyoung’s idea. Yeosang was looking at him with wide eyes and Mingi also seemed to be waiting for him to do something. San looked guilty, Yunho was holding Mingi for dear life and Jongho was just calmly looking at him. Seonghwa sighed and walked forward as best he could with Wooyoung still clinging to him. He placed the omega in San’s arms and then laid down in the middle himself. Mingi and Yeosang scrambled to get near him, each claiming a side as Seonghwa rubbed Wooyoung’s back.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stress you all out.” Seonghwa said quietly. Yeosang snuffled against his neck and pulled back with his nose twitching.</p><p>“You smell like alpha, and I can smell that same alpha outside our door.” Yeosang whispered and Seonghwa inwardly cursed him and his sensitive nose. Yeosang could always pick up scents others couldn’t and he was super sensitive to them. Wooyoung had perked up at the mention of there being an alpha outside the door.</p><p>“You brought him back here?” He hissed, like he was invading some kind of sacred space and Seonghwa sighed.</p><p>“He wouldn’t let me go alone. In case you all forgot, alphas get protective before and after heats and he wanted to feed me before he dropped me here. We were going to go once I grabbed a scarf to, well, cover up.” Seonghwa felt his face heat up and that’s when Mingi pulled around his collar to reveal the myriad of hickies left on his neck. He gasped when he saw the edges of the bite mark and Yunho finally spoke up at that.</p><p>“Did he mate you?” He asked, sounding incredibly disgusted at the notion. Seonghwa was quick to shut him down, knowing the alpha was in the hall and not wanting a fight.</p><p>“No, it’s just a bruise because he bit me.” Seonghwa felt his face heat up thinking about the amount of times Hongjoong had bit down on the same spot, latching onto his shoulder as he came and making the omega see stars. He’d, embarrassingly enough, really liked being bitten.</p><p>“He just bit you? Hyung do you know how dangerous that is and how close he got to bonding with you. It’s like an inch shy of where it would have to be! Why was he anywhere near your neck? What kind of irresponsible alpha did you spend your heat with?” Yunho asked, getting angrier by the sentence. He was clearly annoyed and Seonghwa felt himself shrinking back from him. Mingi reached up and patted the alpha’s thigh as a signal to stop. He took the hint but a little too late, because Hongjoong had just opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“You smelt upset.” He said from the doorway as Seonghwa detangled himself from the two omegas to go stand in front of him. Hongjoong wrapped his arms around him in a back hug and placed a kiss on the back of his neck.</p><p>“Are you OK?” He asked and Seonghwa nodded. Yunho narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>“So you’re Hongjoong. The alpha irresponsible enough to not keep his teeth out of an omega in heat.” He said and Mingi reached up to slap his thigh a little more forcefully this time. Hongjoong smiled nervously, stepped out around Seonghwa and waved slightly.</p><p>“Uh, hi I’m Hongjoong.” He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. You could cut the tension with a knife. Seonghwa pressed himself into Hongjoong’s side and looked at Wooyoung.</p><p>“I’m going to go eat with Hongjoong and then I’ll be back and you can all cuddle me as much as you want and we can watch movies.” He said and Wooyoung nodded his agreement. Yeosang also gave him a nod of agreement and a smile. Yeosang was the next oldest omega when he wasn’t around, they had a silent agreement about him being in charge when he wasn’t. Seonghwa smiled and leaned over the nest to kiss Wooyoung’s head before he turned and slipped on his shoes. He grabbed a scarf out of their basket of scarves and wrapped it loosely around his neck. He left with Hongjoong’s hand in his and Yunho’s eyes on the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Your friends really don’t like me.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa sighed, placing down his chopsticks and staring at Hongjoong for a few seconds.</p><p>“They’ve been kind of against this since the beginning, but then I forgot to give them an address for you and disappeared for almost five days. Then reappeared again with a giant bite shaped bruise on my shoulder.” Seonghwa explained and Hongjoong paled considerably as he went on. “They’re all younger than me, but some of them you know. They’re still alphas and they’re protective.” Hongjoong swallowed and cleared his throat.</p><p>“I’m sorry, by the way, that I bit you. I know it’s not permanent, but if someone did that to my omega relatives I’d be mad too. So I understand your alpha friend’s disdain for me. I don’t know what came over me.” Hongjoong explained and Seonghwa patted his hand.</p><p>“It’s alright, no harm no foul. It’s just the heat you know.” Seonghwa said, laughing it off. Hongjoong looked at him, smiling a little sadly for a split second before nodding.</p><p>“Yeah, the heat.” He cleared his throat and looked back down at his food before Seonghwa could comment on the tone of his voice or his posture or what any of it had meant.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa found all of his friends still in that nest when he came home. San seemed grateful when he climbed in and took Wooyoung from him. The omega sniffed and Seonghwa waited for him to start talking, as he knew he would.</p><p>“I was just so worried. I didn’t know where you were.  I was afraid you weren’t going to come back.” He said, gripping his hands into Seonghwa’s sweater. The older omega pressed a kiss against the crown of his head and nuzzled into his hair.</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry for making you worry. I’m OK and I’m here, perfectly safe.” Seonghwa said, feeling Yeosang press himself up against his back and seeing Mingi come up to cuddle Wooyoung’s other side. The alphas seemed to get the hint that they weren’t needed and all got up to go to the kitchen. Seonghwa figured they were all probably long overdue for a break, especially San.</p><p>“Don’t you dare burn my kitchen down San.” Seonghwa said, feeling Wooyoung shake with laughter against his chest.</p><p>“I’ll try not to.” He called back and Seonghwa smiled. He could feel Yeosang breathing behind him and rubbing Wooyoung’s arm that was wrapped around his waist. He quietly whispered in Seonghwa’s ear.</p><p>“Please don’t do anything like that again, hyung, he’s been a mess.” Yeosang said and Seonghwa nodded. Yeosang seemed to get the implication that Seonghwa understood and wasn’t planning on distressing Wooyoung like that again. He felt Horrible for stressing them all out like that. He hadn’t thought it through that technically he hadn’t given them an address for Hongjoong. He immediately sent Hongjoong’s address to Wooyoung and kissed the crown of his head again.</p><p>“You have the address now OK?” He asked and Wooyoung nodded, squeezing him tighter. Seonghwa bumped foreheads with Mingi over Wooyoung’s head and felt Yeosang squeeze him tighter. It felt like forgiveness.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa spent almost as much time at Hongjoong’s as he did at his own apartment in the weeks after his heat. He couldn’t really explain why he just felt so at ease there, like everything clicked into place just right when he was in that apartment. The alpha seemed to be slowly moving him into his apartment. It was one of those nights he was there the first time Hongjoong mentioned something about his scent. Hongjoong had his arm across the back of the couch, Seonghwa was leaning slightly into his side and he took a deep breath suddenly.</p><p>“You smell different.” Hongjoong said, pressing his nose into his hair. Seonghwa shrugged and moved to sit up a little more to knock Hongjoong off him a little bit.</p><p>“Yeosang came over yesterday and he slept in my bed because San was over too you’re probably just smelling him.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong nodded, that made sense to him. He sniffed at Seonghwa again and then wrinkled his nose slightly. Seonghwa chose to ignore that and the way Hongjoong leaned into him to subtly scent him.</p><p> </p><p>The next time he commented on it Seonghwa was making him sleep over at his apartment and try to get along with Wooyoung. He’d been worrying all day about it. He’d even gone out and bought snacks, all Wooyoung’s favourites, and made the omega’s favourite dish for dinner to try and ensure that he would be in a good mood. San came over as well in an attempt to not only keep Wooyoung in a good mood but also maybe make Hongjoong feel less awkward as the only alpha in the room. So far the younger omega had only made one snide comment about Hongjoong being Seonghwa’s weird, rich stalker and the alpha had taken it in stride. They’d just sat down to watch a movie when the alpha scrunched up his nose.</p><p>“Hwa, baby are you wearing new perfume?” Hongjoong asked and Wooyoung rolled his eyes at the ‘baby’. Seonghwa looked at him confused. He went to pull away a little but Hongjoong’s grip on him was just a hair too snug for him to really move away.</p><p>“No, but I showered before you got here so maybe it’s that?” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong sniffed at his hair and hummed. Seonghwa tried not to lean into it too much with Wooyoung’s eyes on him, but he ended up kind of nuzzling into it anyway.</p><p>“Maybe it’s the shampoo then.” Hongjoong said, mostly to himself and Seonghwa caught Wooyoung look at him like Hongjoong was crazy. He placed his hand on the alpha’s leg and pushed himself out of his grasp as Hongjoong pouted slightly at losing the omega’s warmth on his side.</p><p>“I’m going to get snacks OK?” He said, moving towards the kitchen to collect the snacks he’d gotten for that night, still thinking about how Hongjoong’s comments about his scent were eating at him.</p><p> </p><p>When they went to bed that night they weren’t even touching each other, choosing to go to sleep back to back, but when Seonghwa woke up in the middle of the night Hongjoong was plastered to his front. The alpha had his nose in his scent gland, pressed against his chest and surprisingly Seonghwa found that he had reciprocated the affection. Seonghwa had wrapped his one leg loosely around the alpha’s waist and Hongjoong’s hand was on his upper thigh resting comfortably just shy of gripping his ass. Seonghwa had draped his one arm around his ribs hanging relaxed near his back. He felt so comfortable, like he was being cherished and protected by the smaller alpha. He held in a laugh when he moved slightly and Hongjoong’s immediate reaction was to pull him closer by his ass and pout in his sleep. He hadn’t expected Hongjoong to be so clingy. Maybe it was the shampoo? Seonghwa made a mental note to buy more of it because he really liked being held this way by the other. Seonghwa ignored the nagging feeling in the back of his brain telling him it wasn’t the shampoo.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa had started to clue in to the fact that he was definitely acting a little strange when he cried because Wooyoung brought him a bottle of his favourite pop from the corner store down the street when he hadn’t asked him to. He’d hugged the other omega and cried before sitting down on the couch and making him cuddle him, but he truly didn’t fully clue in until he realized that he was mothering the shit out of every other friend he had.</p><p>“Am I really babying you all?” He asked, as he spooned the dinner he had cooked out onto all their plates. Jongho, as if trying to prove their point, managed to get sauce on his chin at that exact moment. Seonghwa cooed and wiped it off with his thumb. Yeosang burst out laughing and Seonghwa felt his face turn red.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I don’t know why I’m doing it!” Seonghwa said and Yunho sighed, chuckling slightly at Seonghwa’s lost expression. Seonghwa caught himself before he reached over to wipe sauce off Wooyoung’s mouth too and put his head in his hands.</p><p>“This is embarrassing.”</p><p>“Don’t worry hyung, we still love you.” at least three of them rattled off laughing loudly when Seonghwa only sank farther into his seat and the table.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa knew, deep down, exactly what was different about him, but admitting it to be true was a whole different issue. He woke up one morning, having slept over at Hongjoong’s and immediately bolted for the bathroom. He retched into the toilet and felt tears gather in his eyes as he emptied his basically empty stomach. He cried as he was sick Hongjoong was up and beside him when he was done. Picking him up off the floor and getting him back to bed.</p><p>“Do you feel alright?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa nodded, mostly just feeling exhausted and worn out entirely. He fell back asleep almost immediately, waking up about two hours later to throw up again. Hongjoong cooed and Seonghwa had to convince him to go to work.</p><p>“I don’t have to go if you’re sick! I can stay home with you!” He insisted and Seonghwa scowled, weakly pushing at his shoulder. He was currently bundled up in Hongjoong’s bed with a garbage can beside him.</p><p>“You do have to go. It’s probably food poisoning or I haven’t been getting enough sleep. I’m fine.” Seonghwa insisted, giving him a smile to try and convince him that he wasn’t lying to him. In reality he felt awful, didn’t know what he had done to deserve this, but he also knew that Hongjoong needed to go to work. His father was only there every once and awhile with his health being the way it was. Hongjoong, as young as he was, was the one in charge.</p><p>“You promise to call me if it gets worse?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa nodded. Hongjoong then finally left, pulling on his jacket and leaving with a look cast behind him, like he was giving Seonghwa one last chance to call him back. Seonghwa only waved weakly as he left.</p><p> </p><p>“Wooyoung, I’m fine.” Seonghwa insisted, aiming his voice towards where his phone sat on his bedside table. Wooyoung was on speaker phone, currently worrying about how sick Seonghwa was.</p><p>“I am not so convinced of that hyung, you sound terrible. Where’s your weird half a boyfriend?” He asked and Seonghwa sighed loudly. He pulled himself up onto his elbow, feeling his stomach growl.</p><p>“I’m hungry, so I’m fine, Wooyoung.” Seonghwa said, moving to sit up. He could hear the other omega’s annoyed grumbling from the speaker.</p><p>“You still haven’t told me where your alpha fucktoy is. Shouldn’t he be there considering?” He said, sounding rather harsh in his tone. “It’s his fault you’re sick.”</p><p>“We don’t know that yet, he’s at work Woo.” Seonghwa said, moving slowly towards the kitchen after swiping his phone off the table. “I’m going to make food in Hongjoong’s fully stocked kitchen and also probably call him because he’s a worrier.”</p><p>“Alright, text me when you’re coming home.” Wooyoung said. Seonghwa agreed, hanging up the phone and setting about trying to think of food to make. His brain was so tired the only thing he could think of was just snacking on whatever he could find.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong walked into his kitchen to see Seonghwa sitting on the floor in a pair of sweatpants and a loose, stretched out t-shirt, which he didn’t have much time to focus on. He was too busy squinting in mild concern at the omega. Seonghwa was currently eating pickled hot peppers out of the jar and spooning peanut butter into his mouth between bites. He looked up at him and smiled, like what he was doing was completely normal, before greeting him.</p><p>“Hi Joong, how was work?” He asked and the alpha cocked an eyebrow up at him. He grabbed his keys again off the table and cleared his throat.</p><p>“Uh, I forgot something, be back in fifteen minutes.” He said and Seonghwa waved, a little confused as the alpha left.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa looked up again when Hongjoong came back, a white bag in his hand. He put it down on the coffee table and Seonghwa peeked inside.</p><p>“Hongjoong, did you actually buy fifteen pregnancy tests?” Seonghwa asked and the alpha turned bright red. He ran his finger through his hair and let out a stressed laugh.</p><p>“I need to know I’m not going insane. You smell different and it’s making me feel like I need to protect you. You got sick this morning and don’t think I haven’t been noticing how much you hold your stomach now.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa felt his face heat up because he’d thought he’d covered that up well. “You just ate peanut butter and pickled hot peppers as a snack. I need to know Seonghwa, because I think it worked.” Seonghwa picked one test out of the bag and went to get up. Hongjoong whined and Seonghwa stopped, staring him down.</p><p>“I am not peeing on fifteen tests.” He said and Hongjoong whined louder, jutting his bottom lip out to pout. “No, that’s ridiculous, I’m taking one.”</p><p>“What about four?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa sighed, he pinched Hongjoong’s cheek and shook his head.</p><p>“I’ll give you two and if one comes out wonky I’ll take a third.” He said, picking up another test. Hongjoong followed him to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to be there for you.” He whined when Seonghwa pushed him out. “I’ve already seen you naked.” The omega laughed.</p><p>“I just want to pee in peace, Hongjoong, you’re worse than a toddler.” Seonghwa scolded him and gently shut the door in his face. The alpha whined and Seonghwa knew he was just going to stand there the entire time. He looked at the tests he had put on the counter. He gripped the sink and stared up at himself in the mirror.</p><p>“It’s now or never Hwa, gotta face the music you agreed to get knocked up.” He whispered to himself. He inspected his stomach from the side, there could be another life growing under his skin. He heard Hongjoong whine again, smiling as he picked up the first test. He took a deep breath.</p><p>“Now or never.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re positive.” Hongjoong said, Seonghwa had let him into the bathroom after he finished peeing to wait out the minutes until the result came in. The alpha looked so happy.</p><p>“Hwa, Baby they’re both positive. You’re pregnant.” Hongjoong said, staring at Seonghwa in amazement. “You really did it on the first try.”</p><p>“We did it on the first try, I couldn’t exactly get here by myself now could I?” Seonghwa teased, swallowing the lump in his throat. Everything had just gotten so much more real. He was pregnant. He was carrying Hongjoong’s baby. His son or daughter was growing inside of him. He felt tears well up in his eyes and he started to cry.</p><p>“Oh no Hwa, why are you sad? This is what we wanted.” Hongjoong said, reaching out and pulling him into his arms. Seonghwa couldn’t resist him either. His whole body craved to be with Hongjoong and he felt instantly better with him around.</p><p>“I’m not, I'm just really overwhelmed. Hormones, you know?” Seonghwa sniffed and Hongjoong smiled. He pulled Seonghwa’s forehead down to press against his. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a shaky breath in.</p><p>“Thank you.” He whispered and he didn’t need to elaborate any further, Seonghwa knew what he meant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho reacted the worst out of all his friends. Seonghwa expected as much, the alpha had been the most against it since the beginning. He had clenched his fist and set his mouth in a hard line. Mingi had looked incredibly shocked at the announcement. Yeosang had been the only one to congratulate him, kind of.</p><p>“Congratulations hyung, I hope you understand what you're doing.” He said and Jongho patted his hand against Yeosang’s thigh where it was resting with his arm around the omega’s waist. He smiled, tight lipped, at him.</p><p>“I also hope you know what you’re doing.” Jongho said and Yunho scoffed.</p><p>“I don’t think you do, actually.” Yunho said and Seonghwa was starting to regret making Hongjoong wait in the car until he gave him the go ahead to come up. He had really believed the alpha would inflame the situation, but he couldn’t imagine a reaction worse than the one he was getting.</p><p>“Yunho-” Seonghwa started to say, but Yunho cut him off.</p><p>“No, hyung, this man doesn’t love you. He wants you for your ability to give him a child and nothing else! You’re supposed to have kids with people you love!” Yunho said, his forehead worriedly creased together and a frown deep on his face. “Congratulations, you’ve given the bastard what he wants. I pray you won’t be too crushed when it all comes crashing down.” Seonghwa sighed and cleared his throat. Yunho had always been a bit of a romantic but incredibly grounded at the same time, it was why Mingi had fallen so hard for him, but it was really biting Seonghwa in the ass now.</p><p>“I’m going to move in with Hongjoong. I hope to see you all, I’d love to show you the apartment. It is very nice.” He said, rubbing his hand across his stomach. “I know what I’m doing. I chose to do this and I know you don’t approve, but I’m actually very happy. You all know I’ve always wanted kids. Just try to be happy for what I’m getting out of this in spite of the situation. I want you all to be the best uncles a kid could ask for.” He saw Yunho’s fist relax as his face softened into one of endearment.</p><p>“Of course we will be.” He said. San nodded and so did Yeosang.</p><p>“I’m going to be the best uncle ever hyung.” Wooyoung said and Seonghwa smiled at them all.</p><p>“I know you are, Woo. You’re all going to be. Now, are you all ready to actually meet Hongjoong. He wants to meet you all, but I can’t bring him in here if you’re all going to just be angry at him.” Seonghwa asked and they all nodded, even Yunho. Seonghwa took a deep breath. It was now or never.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong stepped gingerly into the apartment. He was obviously uneasy under the six pairs of eyes staring at him. Seonghwa squeezed his shoulder and pushed him forward a tiny bit.</p><p>“Hongjoong, these are my friends. You already know Wooyoung and his boyfriend San. This is Yeosang and his boyfriend Jongho, who I’m told you know through work.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong nodded, smiling and waving at each person Seonghwa introduced.</p><p>“Jongho-ssi works for a company we do business with, yes. I’ve met him at a few functions. It’s nice to see you again.” Hongjoong said and Jongho nodded. Seonghwa smiled and turned to the last two friends he had yet to introduce.</p><p>“And this is Mingi and his boyfriend, Yunho.” Seonghwa said, holding his breath as Yunho and Hongjoong locked eyes. He gave him a nod and Mingi half smiled.</p><p>“Hi, nice to meet you.” Mingi said and Yunho buried his nose in his omega’s hair to try and cover the smirk that spread across his face. Hongjoong shoved his hands in his pockets and swallowed.</p><p>“I’ve heard so much about you all. It’s nice to put faces to names.” He said and Seonghwa felt his chest tighten at the silence. They all appeared to be sizing him up, except San, who appeared to be mostly focused on holding Wooyoung back from snapping like a tightly coiled wire and launching himself at Hongjoong.</p><p>“It was nice to properly meet you too, Hongjoong-ssi.” Yeosang said and Hongjoong cleared his throat.</p><p>“Well, uh, Hwa, baby we’ve got reservations.” He said, obviously trying to escape an awkward situation. Seonghwa pretended to not notice the way Yunho rolled his eyes when Hongjoong called him by the pet names he often did.</p><p>“Yeah, of course, see you guys later.” Seonghwa said, waving at his friends and he walked out beside Hongjoong, the alpha's hand on the small of his back.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong sighed as soon as they got into the car. Seonghwa looked at him and waited for Hongjoong to start talking. He could already feel that the alpha had something on his mind that he should get off it before they started driving.</p><p>“They all fucking hate me.” He said, and Seonghwa just stared down at his shoes. He couldn’t deny the statement that his friends were not fond of Hongjoong at all. He knew they only wanted what was best for him and they were all worried about him getting in too deep with a man who didn’t want him for that.</p><p>“They just need to get to know you a little more.” Seonghwa said, reaching over to rub Hongjoong’s back as he leaned his forehead onto his steering wheel. He let out a long breath and lifted his head up again. The steering wheel had left a large red mark on his forehead that Seonghwa barely resisted laughing at, biting his lip to do so.</p><p>“I’m going to do everything I can to have them like me, I promise Hwa.” Hongjoong said, starting up the car and beginning to drive away. Seonghwa reached over to touch his arm. He was feeling rather overwhelmed from the events that had just taken place with his friends. He was tired, it felt like the baby was already zapping all of his energy and according to his pregnancy app it couldn’t be bigger than a blueberry.</p><p>“Can we just get take out tonight? I don’t really want to go out.” He asked and Hongjoong nodded.</p><p>“Of course we can, anything you want.”</p><p> </p><p>They decided to wait to tell their parents, until they were sure Seonghwa wasn’t going to lose the baby. In the meantime, Seonghwa was so sick. He could barely keep anything down, especially if it was solid. He’d taken to drinking smoothies, made from some recipe he’d found online that said it was good for pregnancy. Hongjoong made it every morning for him since he couldn’t move out of bed most of the time.</p><p>“Morning Hwa, here’s your smoothie.” Hongjoong said, quietly and gently. Seonghwa had been sleeping in the guest room. His stuff had been moved into Hongjoong’s bedroom, so if anyone came over it looked like they were together, but he’d been sleeping alone. That morning, however, he woke up in Hongjoong’s room, and surprisingly he did not feel nearly as nauseous. Hongjoong must have noticed that he was drinking faster than normal because he was smiling.</p><p>“I was hoping it would work.” He muttered and Seonghwa cocked his head to the side, slurping his smoothie up the straw.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked and Hongjoong looked up at him, blushing slightly.</p><p>“Oh, uh, I read online that the scent of the alpha who fathered the child would help with morning sickness and I know we discussed you sleeping in the guest room, but I really couldn’t stand to see you so sick anymore.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa smiled slightly. It was nice to know he cared.</p><p>“Well, this is entirely your fault.” Seonghwa said, jokingly and Hongjoong laughed. He shook his head, climbing into bed beside Seonghwa and smiling when the omega settled back into the pillows.</p><p>“You’re right, it is, so I guess I’ll just have to take care of you.” He said and Seonghwa snorted. He looked at the alpha, who’s eyes were scrunched up in laughter, and it felt like for a split moment that Hongjoong was going to kiss him, but he didn’t. He leaned back and huffed.</p><p>“I have to go to work.” He said, clearing his throat. He was out of the room before Seonghwa could even get a goodbye out of his mouth. Seonghwa was left with an empty room, a half drank smoothie and a sinking emptiness in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa was about 11 weeks along when he started to gain a bit of noticeable weight around his middle. He’d been sleeping in Hongjoong’s bed since the night he had brought him into it to try to ease his morning sickness and Hongjoong was in love with the little bit of weight he’d gained. He had taken to talking to it when he thought Seonghwa was asleep. He’d wiggle down to Seonghwa’s waist and lean over him, carefully placing his hand on Seonghwa’s lower stomach and start to talk. Seonghwa was awake from the moment the alpha moved, but he always pretended to still be asleep.</p><p>“Hello baby.” Hongjoong whispered. “I don’t think you can hear me yet. I just want to tell you that I love you, and I’m glad you’re here. I’m sure your other father loves you too.” Seonghwa felt a smile twitch at the corners of his mouth. Hongjoong then moved to get up, officially waking Seonghwa with a gentle shake and went to make him breakfast, but Seonghwa couldn’t stop thinking about Hongjoong waking up and the first thing he wanted to do was talk to their child. He was going to be an amazing Dad, and for some reason that thought made Seonghwa’s heart beat a little faster.</p><p> </p><p>Their first ultrasound appointment Hongjoong attended was when he was 14 weeks along. It was his last first trimester check up, just to confirm everything was on track. The waiting room was white, sterile and a little cold in spite of how hard they tried to make it seem homey with the artificial plants, generic wall art and magazines on the table. Hongjoong was so excited to come with him, he was practically vibrating in the slightly uncomfortable chair beside Seonghwa in the waiting room. It would definitely be annoying Seonghwa, who had to have a partly full bladder for this ultrasound, if it wasn’t for the big smile on his face.</p><p>“It’s just going to be a scan, you know that right? It doesn’t even look like a baby yet.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong nodded, intertwining their fingers as another omega in the waiting room turned his nose up at the lack of a mark on Seonghwa’s neck. He brought Seonghwa’s hand up to his mouth to press a kiss against the back of his hand, glancing nonchalantly over his knuckles at the other omega, who had gotten the hint at that point and was now looking anywhere but at them.</p><p>“I know, but I’m still excited to see them for the first time. I want to share these things with you as much as I can.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa nodded, squeezing his hand.</p><p>“I want you to be with me at these appointments too.” Seonghwa said, reassuring him that he wanted him to be there. Seonghwa had a sneaking suspicion that Hongjoong had been unsure whether Seonghwa wanted him there or not. Hongjoong somehow smiled wider, his eyes turning into crescent moons as his face was overtaken in a toothy grin.</p><p>“Park Seonghwa!” The nurse called out and Hongjoong jumped up before he did. The nurse smiled slightly as Seonghwa walked up to her. Hongjoong gripped his hand, practically bouncing behind him.</p><p>“Excited alphas are better than absent ones.” Seonghwa joked and she just smiled politely, but there was a spark of humour behind her eyes, like she was laughing in her head.</p><p>“It’s always nice to see alpha fathers here with their partners.” She said, leading them back to the ultrasound room. “The technician will be with you shortly.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa shivered when the technician spread the cold gel over his stomach. He looked over at the screen and waited for the image to appear. The technician moved the wand around until a blurry grey blob appeared on the screen. It looked more human this time.</p><p>“Did you want to hear the heartbeat?” The technician asked and Seonghwa heard Hongjoong’s breath catch in his throat. Seonghwa held in a giggle.</p><p>“Yeah, I think someone does for sure.” He joked and Hongjoong scowled playfully at him when he looked over. The technician smiled, clicked a few things, moved the wand slightly and then he heard it. A wet sounding thumping started to echo out of the machine.</p><p>“That’s your baby’s heartbeat.” The technician said, smiling widely over at them and jerking her head slightly at Hongjoong. Seonghwa turned his head and noticed Hongjoong tearing up a bit.</p><p>“Hey, are you OK?” He asked and Hongjoong nodded. He scooted closer and nodded again, sniffing.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m just so, happy and grateful, excited.” He listed off all the feelings racing through his brains. He smiled, a little watery eyed, but still a smile. Seonghwa reached to grab his hand, giving it a squeeze.</p><p>“Me too, Joong, me too.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa felt the nerves bubble in his stomach as the FaceTime call rang. He’d never discussed with Hongjoong when to tell his parents. He’d never discussed his parents or anything to do with them with Hongjoong at all. He was really just trying to figure out what he was going to tell them about why he was having a baby with this man. He picked at his cuticles and felt his leg start to shake as it continued to ring. He let out a breath when his parents picked up. Just hearing his mother’s excited gasp when he appeared on screen was enough to lift his spirits a bit, his leg stopped bouncing.</p><p>“Seonghwa, how are you?” She asked immediately, her tongue clicking as she surveyed the way that Seonghwa looked. “You look tired, have you been sleeping alright?” Seonghwa laughed as his father squeezed his wife’s hand.</p><p>“Hello Eomma, I have been having a little trouble sleeping, yes.” He said and she hummed disapprovingly. “Hello Appa, how have you been?” His father leaned forward slightly, like he thought he needed to be closer to the computer for it to pick up his voice.</p><p>“I’m great, why did you want to talk to us so urgently?” He asked and Seonghwa knew it would be his father who would immediately cut to the chase. He’d messaged his parents that they needed to talk on the ride home from his first ultrasound and made sure they knew it was urgent. He’d waited until Hongjoong was gone on purpose. He hadn’t wanted the alpha home in case they reacted badly.</p><p>“I have something to tell you, it’s big news.” Seonghwa said and his mother leaned in closer as well.</p><p>“Well, spit it out, what is it? Did you win something?” She asked and Seonghwa laughed.</p><p>“No, Eomma.” Seonghwa said, swallowed. “You know that alpha I told you about a few months ago. That I had been seeing him for awhile, but I didn’t want to tell you until it was serious?” His mother’s mouth pressed into a line as she nodded. She had not been happy to hear he had hid a relationship like that from her, even though he hadn’t and he had felt a little guilty lying to her like that. It was better that both their sets of parents got the same story out of them both.</p><p>“Yes, the alpha you won’t introduce me to.” She said, an edge of bitterness in her voice. Seonghwa felt his leg start bouncing again.</p><p>“Eomma, Appa, I’m pregnant.” He said, there was a beat of silence, but it felt like it went on forever. He felt like his throat was closing waiting for them to respond to the news.</p><p>“Park Seonghwa, that is not funny.” She said and Seonghwa laughed.</p><p>“I’m not joking, Eomma. I’m pregnant.” He repeated and his father sighed, making Seonghwa cringe away from the sound. “I was hoping to get a ‘congratulations’ at least.” He laughed nervously before he realized his parents weren’t laughing.</p><p>“Did you at least want to keep this baby?” His father asked. Seonghwa nodded enthusiastically. It wasn’t technically lying, they had been actively trying for a baby and he did obviously want to keep the baby because of that.</p><p>“Yes, I’m really excited. Hongjoong is very excited too! I can’t wait for you to meet him.” He said and like on cue Hongjoong walked through the door. The door swung shut and Hongjoong looked like a deer caught in the headlights. The computer wasn’t facing the door, so he wasn’t in frame, but Seonghwa knew that his parents had to know that was him. If they didn’t know then they knew immediately after because he talked.</p><p>“Seonghwa, who are you talking to baby?” He asked and Seonghwa waved him over.</p><p>“Hongjoong, meet my parents. Eomma and Appa, meet Hongjoong.” He said, smiling slightly when Hongjoong pressed a kiss against his temple, sat down beside him and smiled, waving at the couple on screen.</p><p>“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Park.” He said, bopping his head in a bit of a bow type motion. Seonghwa honestly thought he looked a bit stupid, but he let him go. He felt Hongjoong slide his hand into his and squeeze.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, I’ve heard so much from your son, obviously.” He said, laughing slightly. Seonghwa’s father leaned forward slightly, indicating his intention to speak.</p><p>“Hongjoong, what is your profession?” He asked and Hongjoong swallowed. It was Seonghwa’s turn to squeeze his hand in comfort.</p><p>“I run my father’s company, sir.” He answered. Seonghwa’s father seemed satisfied with that answer that he was a respectable man, and that’s when his mother chimed in.</p><p>“Do you love my son?” She asked, rather bluntly in Seonghwa’s opinion. He went to open his mouth to tell her that was a little much in the nicest way he could and hope she wouldn’t scold him when Hongjoong answered.</p><p>“More than air, ma’am.” He said, pulling their joined hands up into frame and pressing a kiss against the back of his hand. She smiled, sitting back and looking strangely satisfied. Almost like what Hongjoong had done had confirmed what she had wanted to see.</p><p>“Congratulations to you both, I look forward to meeting my first grandchild.” She said, elbowing her husband in the side. He grunted and nodded.</p><p>“Yes, congratulations I look forward to meeting our first grandchild as well.” He said, nodding. Hongjoong looked relieved at that.</p><p>“Thank you, Eomma, Appa.” Seonghwa said, leaning slightly into Hongjoong. “I can’t wait for you to meet them too.” His mother hummed her approval.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong had stayed on the call with him and his parents for the hour they had talked to them. He really seemed to click well with his parents at least. They had finally expressed the excitement Seonghwa was hoping for once he stood up in the frame and showed them the small bump he had.</p><p>“Oh, my baby is having a baby.” His mother cooed, tearing up a little bit. His father wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm. Seonghwa smiled at her.</p><p>“Don’t cry Eomma.” He said and Hongjoong smiled at the older woman in front of him. She waved him off, clicking her tongue at him. When they said goodbye and closed the call, Hongjoong let out a breath.</p><p>“Well, at least your parents like me.” Seonghwa burst out laughing.</p><p>“Yeah, Joong, at least you have that.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa was running out of ways to hide the bump under his clothes by the time they decided they wanted to tell Hongjoong’s parents. He’d always been built a little on the slimer side and he developed a bump rather quickly. Seonghwa was pretty sure his mother was getting suspicious by this point since every time they went over for dinner she would stare a little longer at his stomach than necessary. They’d told Seonghwa’s parents two weeks ago and Seonghwa really felt like Hongjoong was just dragging his feet at this point. He was four and a half months pregnant, about 16 weeks and his stomach had clearly rounded out into a bump. He pulled an oversized hoodie over his head and frowned.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Hongjoong asked, standing slightly behind him. Seonghwa huffed and puffed out his cheeks in frustration.</p><p>“We’re going to dinner with your parents and the only thing I can find that covers that I’m clearly pregnant is a hoodie. I feel like they’re going to think I’m terribly underdressed.” He said, thinking back to how well Hongjoong’s mother always put herself together. She really seemed like the kind of woman that would wear heels anywhere she went no matter the circumstances. Hongjoong made a noise of understanding.</p><p>“Would it help if I also wore a hoodie?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa nodded, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. Hongjoong smiled slightly and pulled a hoodie out of his drawer.</p><p>“Alright, we can match.” He said, laughing as Seonghwa finally smiled back. “I’m excited to tell my parents about the baby. It’s been hard keeping it from them.” Hongjoong pulled his hoodie over his head and popped out the top with his hair standing on end from the static. Seonghwa snorted, laughing as he smoothed down the hair standing on end.</p><p>“I’m excited to tell them too. Your mom is going to be so excited.” He said and Hongjoong only smiled wider thinking about it. Seonghwa could practically see the matching smile on his mother's face already.</p><p>“Appa is going to be too. He’s been doing well lately, I hope he’ll make it.” Hongjoong stopped, clearing his throat, the smile had fallen off his face. Seonghwa rubbed his back slightly, cooing at the sad look on his face.</p><p>“I hope so too.” He said, looking at Hongjoong and smiling, trying to cheer him up a little. His father had been doing a lot better lately and there was no reason to think he wouldn’t continue to do alright. The alpha nodded and gave him a small grin back.</p><p>“Let’s get going then, we’re going to be late if we don’t go soon.” Hongjoong said, intertwining their fingers and leading him out the door.</p><p> </p><p>They settled in quickly on the couch of Hongjoong’s childhood home and Seonghwa pulled his sweater away from his middle as quickly as he could so the bump was not revealed. Hongjoong rested his hand gently on Seonghwa’s thigh. There were some pleasantries and some facts about their lives exchanged, but Seonghwa was buzzing with nerves and could not focus on any of the small talk that was going on around him.</p><p>“Well Eomma, Appa, we have something to tell you.” Hongjoong said, snapping Seonghwa out of his stupor. He smiled widely and looked over Hongjoong who squeezed his thigh and encouraged him to talk further. Seonghwa was surprised that he wanted him to say it.</p><p>“Go on, what is it Seonghwa dear?” Hongjoong’s mother said. Seonghwa smiled, looking at Hongjoong one more time to be sure he wanted him to be the one to tell them. He nodded once more, so Seonghwa took a deep breath.</p><p>“I’m pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pregnant?!” Hongjoong’s Mom squealed, almost dropping her coffee cup and jumping up to pull Seonghwa into a hug. “Really? I’m so excited you’re pregnant!” She looked on the verge of tears. They flowed over when Seonghwa pulled the material tight over his abdomen  and revealed the four month bump he was sporting. She placed a shaking hand over the bump and pulled him in for another hug.</p><p>“I told you she’d be so happy.” Seonghwa said, turning to Hongjoong. It was like his mother snapped out of it because she was soon pulling Hongjoong into a hug too. Even his father was smiling from his chair.</p><p>“I’m proud of you son. I look forward to meeting my first grandchild.” He said and Hongjoong pulled Seonghwa into his side. He pressed a kiss against the omega’s cheek.</p><p>“I’m so happy you know now. It’s been so hard keeping it from you for so long.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa nodded, smiling. He felt relieved that they knew now too. Hongjoong’s mother pulled him into the kitchen to talk his ear off about what it had been like to carry Hongjoong as the alpha laughed and waved.</p><p> </p><p>When they got home that night Hongjoong had pulled Seonghwa into a hug. He squeezed his waist and pressed a kiss against his shoulder. The alpha was just giving off such a large amount of happiness that Seonghwa couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“I’m so excited that they’re so excited, you know.” Hongjoong said. “Thank you, again, for this Hwa.” Hongjoong let him go, pressing his hand against his stomach and smiling, softer this time. Seonghwa started to walk away, gathering up his jacket.</p><p>“There’s really no need to thank me, Joong.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong pulled him back towards him.</p><p>“I’m going to thank you every day of my life for this, baby.” He said, Seonghwa blushed and hid his face behind his hands. He could still see Hongjoong through his fingers, laughing at him.</p><p>“If you insist.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I wanna plan your baby shower.” Wooyoung said, standing in the middle of their old apartment with his hands on his hips. San had moved in almost as soon as Seonghwa officially moved out and the couple now lived in domestic bliss. It was adorable to watch San help Wooyoung in the kitchen and leave kisses against his cheeks which only made the omega giggle.</p><p>“I have no objections to you planning one Woo, but Hongjoong’s mother is planning one as well so I’ll have to get the date for hers first.” He said, sipping on his cup of tea. Wooyoung squinted at him.</p><p>“How are you and Hongjoong doing anyway? You smell like you spend a lot of time together.” Wooyoung asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Seonghwa scoffed.</p><p>“We sleep in the same bed.” Seonghwa said, supplying the answer to his question, but still leaving so much unanswered in Wooyoung’s opinion.</p><p>“Sleep together huh? Is that all you’re doing?” He asked and Seonghwa frowned at him. “Is it really so out of line? You fucked him to get pregnant.” San laughed from the kitchen.</p><p>“That was accomplishing a purpose I feel bad asking him for more now.” Seonghwa said, turning red as he realized that he’d just implied that he was horny and wanted Hongjoong to have sex with him. “I can’t ask him for that.”</p><p>“But you want him to, right? He knocked you up I think the least he could do is help you out when you’re horny. It’s not like he doesn’t get anything out of it.” Wooyoung said. “Besides hyung, orgasms are supposed to be amazing when you’re pregnant you have to tell me if that’s true.” Seonghwa shook his head and groaned.</p><p>“I agree with Wooyoung, hyung.” San said from the kitchen. “I don’t think it would be asking too much of him to help you out a little, plus it would really help with the idea that you actually are together if you smelt like you were intimate every once and awhile. Right now it just smells like you sleep beside each other.” Seonghwa frowned deeper than he had before.</p><p>“How am I supposed to ask him for that?” He mused, not really expecting an answer.</p><p>“Easy, you walk into the room naked and he’ll go from there.” Wooyoung said, laughing when Seonghwa threw a pillow at his head. “Always works for me!”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa was nervous, more nervous than he should be. Hongjoong was in bed, probably reading and Seonghwa was standing in the bathroom with only his robe on questioning his life choices.</p><p>“You can do this Hwa, you already fucked this man multiple times while in heat.” He said, giving himself a bit of a pep talk. “You can do this. God, this plan is stupid.” He took a deep breath and walked into their bedroom, standing just in front of the bed. It felt weird to think of it as theirs, Hongjoong’s bedroom.</p><p>“Hey Hwa, you ready for bed?” Hongjoong asked and he cocked an eyebrow when he saw Seonghwa in the robe. The omega jutted his chin out.</p><p>“I was actually hoping maybe we could do something else?” Seonghwa asked, biting his lip nervously. Hongjoong looked at him confused and Seonghwa undid his robe. It fell to the ground not making a sound, much like Hongjoong wasn’t. He sat there, his eyes bulging out of his head as Seonghwa stood there completely exposed.</p><p>“Hwa.” He trailed off staring at him and Seonghwa just buried his face in his hands, sure that this was what rejection felt like. He spun on his heel to walk out of the room, too overwhelmed with embarrassment that he ever thought that would work to face Hongjoong. The smaller alpha was quicker than him though, scrambling across the bed and grabbing him before he could run.</p><p>“Seonghwa, no why are you upset?” Hongjoong asked and he just stared at him. He yanked his arm out of his grasp and picked his robe up off the floor. He covered himself haphazardly with it and sighed.</p><p>“I don’t know why I thought following Wooyoung’s advice would work just forget it Hongjoong.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong whined in protest.</p><p>“I don’t know about any other alphas you’ve interacted with, but I haven’t had an omega just walk into my room naked before and I don’t plan on wasting the opportunity. I just want to be sure I’m reading this right.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa laughed.</p><p>“I want to have sex, Hongjoong. How else is there to read that?” He asked and Hongjoong turned red.</p><p>“I don’t know, let’s just try this again.” He said, moving to get back in bed. He gestured for Seonghwa to drop the robe again, so he did. Hongjoong’s mouth dropped open, he launched himself across the bed and grabbed Seonghwa, pulling him into his lap.</p><p>“What do you want, baby?” He asked, his voice slightly deeper and Seonghwa’s breath hitched.</p><p>“I want you to make me cum.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong chuckled, running his hand up the omega’s back, the other going down to grab his ass. He leaned his head into his neck.</p><p>“Only once?” He asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.</p><p>“As many as you can manage, alpha.” Seonghwa said, gasping when Hongjoong bit lightly at the sensitive skin behind his ear.</p><p>“Challenge accepted.”</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung squealed loudly, Yeosang covered his ears and Mingi laughed. The people around them at the bustling cafe they were sitting in looked at them funny. </p><p>“I told you! I told you it would work!” He squealed, laughing when Yeosang glared at him. “Details hyung, details!” Seonghwa leaned back, placing his hand on his stomach, cradling the bump he was sporting. He was about 5 months and people were starting to notice that he was indeed pregnant. He got special treatment at some places, other places people tried to give him advice. The second option was getting rather old.</p><p>“I already gave you details!” Seonghwa insisted. “How much more is there to know other than we had sex?” Wooyoung scoffed and pouted in his chair.</p><p>“There’s so much to know! Were the orgasms good? Did you go for hours or did he barely last?” Wooyoung asked and Seonghwa feigned shock, putting his hands over his stomach.</p><p>“You’d really speak so crudely in front of my child?” He joked and Wooyoung scowled at him.</p><p>“Come on hyung, the baby can’t hear us! We need to make sure he’s taking care of you properly!” Wooyoung whined and Mingi nodded, the pout on his face matching Wooyoung’s.</p><p>“He’s never had a steady omega before hyung we gotta make sure he’s treating you right!” Mingi said and Yeosang rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I would like to know he’s treating you right too hyung. I’m just not going to whine about it.” He said, laughing when Wooyoung playfully shoved him. Seonghwa sighed and bit his lip.</p><p>“All I’m going to say is that we knotted twice in one night, they don’t last as long when you’re already knocked up, and I came at least twice before he did each time. I’m not 100% sure, I’d have to ask Joong, I lost track, and that’s not counting that he was sure to make me cum on his knot too. He’s really good with his hands, and his tongue.” Seonghwa said, sipping on his herbal tea. He didn’t notice the way their mouths hung open a little at the casual way he was describing it.</p><p>“I thought the heat was what had made it good before, but I can confirm that no it was him. I felt like my soul left my body and my back aches from the involuntary arching.” He continued, looking up at them and smiling sweetly. “Is that what you wanted?” Wooyoung broke into a grin.</p><p>“Absolutely hyung, that is exactly what I wanted to hear.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa got home minutes before Hongjoong did that day. He was greeted by the alpha rubbing a hand across his back as he squeezed past him in the kitchen.</p><p>“How was your visit with your friends?” He asked and Seonghwa smiled. He turned from the pot he was stirring and caught Hongjoong’s eye.</p><p>“I had lots of fun. It’s nice seeing them. How was work?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong snorted. Seonghwa frowned and waited for him to continue.</p><p>“It was worse than usual. Everything feels super high stakes right now because we’re closing on something soon.” He said, running his hand through his hair. “It’s stressful, I’m glad you had fun with your friends.” Seonghwa cooed and stepped back from the stove.</p><p>“I’m sorry you’re feeling so much stress right now. I made dinner, well almost anyway. Did you want to help?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong flushed from his collarbone to his ears. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor.</p><p>“Hongjoong? Are you alright?” Seonghwa asked and the alpha stammered and bit his lip.</p><p>“I don’t, uh, really know how to cook?” Hongjoong admitted and Seonghwa stared at him. The immediate question on his mind was what did he mean he can’t cook, but that wasn’t what he asked. That was not the first thing that came out of his very stunned brain and mouth.</p><p>“How have you survived this long not knowing how to cook?” He asked and Hongjoong only turned redder. He shrugged and loosened his tie slightly.</p><p>“I mean, my credit card and my Eomma’s frozen meals she sends me home with?” He said and Seonghwa sighed loudly.</p><p>“That is some rich people bullshit, Joong, it really is.” Seonghwa said, pulling him over to the stove. “You’re going to learn something new today because I cannot let the father of my child be a fully grown man who can’t cook for himself. How am I supposed to leave you with said child unattended if you can’t feed them?” Hongjoong laughed and came closer to Seonghwa. He rubbed his hand across his lower back and cuddled into his side.</p><p>“I didn’t say part of the arrangement was to cosy up to me.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong pouted, he pressed his mouth against his shoulder, peeking over at him from that position. “Hongjoong, seriously.” The alpha pouted harder and pulled back.</p><p>“Alright fine.” He said, loosening his tie until he could pull it over his head, undoing the buttons near the top of his shirt and rolling up his dress shirt sleeves. “Teach me how to cook.” Seonghwa laughed.</p><p>“Alright, come here then.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong and Seonghwa needed to go baby shopping. Seonghwa was feeling the urge to set up the baby’s space and be sure it was perfect. Hongjoong has said he wanted to wait until they knew it was a boy or a girl, but Seonghwa had shut that down.</p><p>“We can buy a crib and change table without knowing the sex of our child, come on Joongie. It would really make me feel better!” Seonghwa whined. “That empty nursery stresses me out!” Seonghwa knew him claiming stress was one of Hongjoong’s trigger words for giving the omega anything he wanted, and he was a little ashamed of exploiting it, but he wanted a crib.</p><p>“OK, OK, we can go get a crib and a change table for the nursery.” Hongjoong said, grabbing the omega’s hand in the cafe they sat in and pressing a kiss to the back of it. Seonghwa really tried his best to forget that Hongjoong was only doing it because they were in public and just bask in the attention.</p><p>“I know just the store we should go to.” He said and Seonghwa’s brow furrowed. “Just trust me, Hwa.”</p><p> </p><p>He shouldn’t have trusted him. Hongjoong took him to the fanciest baby store he’d ever seen and Seonghwa had choked at the prices.</p><p>“Joong, our kid does not need a 500,000 won crib when we can buy the same thing for 200,000 won and it’ll work just as well.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong looked at him confused. He was currently rooting through burping blankets and onesies that were all far too expensive for a baby to just spit up on.</p><p>“I just want to be sure the crib is good quality and will last! I wouldn’t want our child to sleep in a crib that isn’t!” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa sighed loudly. Hongjoong frowned and turned fully towards him.</p><p>“I just don’t want to splurge on clothing and blankets that the baby is just going to throw up on and I think that a cheaper crib would be perfectly fine.” He said and Hongjoong nodded, looking up like he was thinking of something to say. Seonghwa was starting to feel uncomfortable under the gaze of the sales associates staring them down in the middle of what looked like a couple’s quarrel. </p><p>“How about this Hwa, we won’t buy expensive blankets or clothes, but I want to buy a good quality crib. Is that alright?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa nodded. “After this we’ll go eat and maybe we can get you something? Do you need more maternity clothes or anything, baby?” Seonghwa laughed.</p><p>“No, I’m fine on that front, but I’ll take the food.” He said and Hongjoong smiled, widely so it took up his whole face.</p><p>“I can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>During dinner Hongjoong brought up something Seonghwa was really hoping to put off at least another month.</p><p>“So, when did you want to find out whether the baby is a boy or a girl?” He asked, smiling widely and Seonghwa felt his heart drop into his stomach and his chest tighten.</p><p>“I wanted to wait until the baby was born, actually.” Seonghwa said, the words tumbling out of his mouth one after another in rapid succession as he looked down at his plate to avoid Hongjoong’s confused expression. The alpha made a confused sound.</p><p>“Why? Don’t you think finding out would make baby shopping easier?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa smiled slightly. He didn’t want to tell Hongjoong the real reason he didn’t want to find out whether the baby was a boy or a girl was because he was scared of how Hongjoong’s father and even Hongjoong himself would react if it was a girl. He was terrified of breaking the fragile relationship they had by making Hongjoong defend him or take his ailing father’s side on an issue like that.</p><p>“I just want it to be a surprise! I think it would be fun to make it a surprise you know.” Seonghwa said, placing his hand on his stomach and smiling at Hongjoong. The alpha chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>“Alright, but Eomma is going to hate that so much. She wants to get started on the clothes as soon as she can.” He said and Seonghwa smiled.</p><p>“She still can, a boy or a girl can wear a cute pair of baby overalls.” He joked and Hongjoong laughed, launching into a story about a super cute pair of overalls that he’d found in a store somewhere he now had to go back and get for the baby. Seonghwa smiled to himself, relieved he hadn’t had to give it away what he was really feeling. The baby fluttered inside of him and he rubbed his hand against the side of his stomach, a silent promise to the living being he was nurturing that he’d protect them, no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>“Seonghwa, I’ve told you at least four times to get out of here. The paint fumes aren’t good for our unborn child.” Hongjoong said, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand and managing to get paint in his hair. Seonghwa smiled and then whined at the alpha.</p><p>“I just feel so useless that I can’t help you.” He pouted and Hongjoong sighed. The alpha had decided he wanted to paint their baby a mural in their room and Seonghwa had agreed. He hadn’t really realized the alpha was so artistically inclined until he showed him the sketches he’d made of the mural he wanted to paint. He’d shown Seonghwa a few, but his favourite had been the mountains. When Seonghwa found decorations made to look like hot air balloons with twinkling fairy lights and clouds attached he had teared up immediately, that had sealed the deal for them both.</p><p>“What if I stand in the doorway?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong huffed.</p><p>“Fine, but let me get you a chair at least.” Hongjoong said, wiping off his hands and dragging the rocking chair that they’d bought for the room out into the hallway. Seonghwa settled himself into it and smiled at Hongjoong to ensure the alpha knew he was comfortable. He went back to his painting. Seonghwa watched for a few minutes, taking in how Hongjoong’s brow creased in concentration and he stuck his tongue out slightly between his teeth when he was doing something detail oriented. He felt the silence ring in his ears, before breaking it with a question.</p><p>“Where did you learn to paint?” He asked and Hongjoong smiled, turning towards him.</p><p>“I taught myself mostly. I used to draw a lot, but I have less time now.” He said, sighing. “Before reality set in I wanted to go to school for art.” Seonghwa frowned and tilted his head to the side.</p><p>“You didn’t?” He asked and Hongjoong shook his head.</p><p>“I did business, like Appa wanted. It was what I had to do. Art was always a pipe dream anyway.” He said, turning towards Seonghwa. “What about you? What did you go to school for?” Seonghwa turned red and shook his head.</p><p>“I didn’t, I was saving up to go for teaching when I met you.” Seonghwa explained and Hongjoong looked at little awestruck.</p><p>“You wanted to teach? What level?” He asked and Seonghwa shifted in the rocking chair, smiling thinking about it.</p><p>“Primary, ideally 5-7 year olds. I love kids.” He said and Hongjoong smiled warmly at him.</p><p>“When the baby is old enough and you’re comfortable leaving them alone with someone else or at daycare, we can talk about you going to school. I can help you, financially speaking.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa’s mouth hung open a little. “You’ll catch flies Hwa, close your mouth.”</p><p>“You mean it Hongjoong?” He asked and the alpha nodded.</p><p>“Of course, you’d make an amazing teacher, Hwa.” He said and Seonghwa felt the blush spread from his cheeks down to his neck. He could feel excitement at the prospect of being able to go to school and qualify to teach, which was what he’d always wanted, flutter in his chest.</p><p>“Hongjoong, come here.” He said and the alpha obeyed, thinking he was in pain or needed help.</p><p>“What’s wrong-“ He started, but Seonghwa cut him off by gripping his t-shirt, yanking him down by his collar and kissing his cheek.</p><p>“Thank you.” He said and Hongjoong laughed, he placed a hand on Seonghwa’s abdomen. Seonghwa smiled when he felt a slight flutter, too gentle for Hongjoong to feel yet, but he would soon.</p><p>“I’ve told you before, I’m the one thanking you.” </p><p> </p><p>“And then he offered to pay for my school to become a teacher.” Seonghwa recounted at the weekly dinner he’d been doing his best to have with his friends. He kicked Hongjoong out once a week and invited them all over, cooked with as many of them that could fit in Hongjoong’s kitchen, which is all of them, but Yunho who was not trusted to not burn the whole place down. Yeosang smiled at him and Wooyoung looked happy as well.</p><p>“Just because he offered to get you through school does not mean he’s automatically out of the dog house.” Yunho muttered into his wine glass and Mingi smacked his thigh audibly. He jolted, almost spilling his wine on the table.</p><p>“That’s great hyung. I’m happy for you.” Yeosang said and Jongho nodded.</p><p>“God knows he’s got the cash to do it. It was nice of him to offer to do that for you.” Jongho said and Wooyoung rubbed the top of Seonghwa’s stomach.</p><p>“You hear that baby? Your omega father is going to be an educated working parent.” He said and Seonghwa laughed.</p><p>“I’m really happy. Joong has been really great and he’s been good to me. I know that was a concern for you all, but I mean. He leaves us alone in his home. He doesn’t have to do that, but he does because I ask him.” Seonghwa said, swallowing as Yunho pursed his lips. “You have to see the good in him for that?” Yunho sighed and shifted, looking around him.</p><p>“I’ll admit he seems to be good to you and he’s not as bad as I originally thought he was, but you can’t blame me for my initial thought process!” He said and Seonghwa nodded. Of course he understood. He was pretty sure he was losing his own mind by agreeing to this, but he was happy that Yunho was coming to terms with at least dealing with Hongjoong. The alpha was never going to leave any of their lives again. The baby growing in Seonghwa’s womb was going to make sure of that.</p><p>“I get it Yunho, I really do.” Seonghwa said, smiling at him. “Thanks for looking out for me.” Yunho smiled, sitting back in his chair and nodding.</p><p>“He’s alright hyung, but he’s on thin ice.” Seonghwa laughed.</p><p>“I wouldn’t expect anything less, Yunho.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa knew exactly what Hongjoong wanted from the moment he stepped through their door after work the following day. The alpha had come into the apartment, kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen where Seonghwa was setting up pots to start cooking dinner. He’d been waiting for Hongjoong to get home so he could help him. He had been getting really into Seonghwa’s cooking lessons and he was eager to learn. This time he did not jump immediately into helping him set up and asking what they were cooking that night. There was a beat of silence and then Seonghwa felt hands on his waist, and lips pressed against his shoulder. He leaned into the warmth of Hongjoong’s body pressed against his.</p><p>“Joong, is there something you want?” Seonghwa asked and he didn’t get a verbal answer. He felt Hongjoong shift behind him and press his dick against his ass. Seonghwa snorted out a laugh, cutting himself off when Hongjoong whined.</p><p>“You could’ve just said you were horny.” Seonghwa said, turning in his arms and pulling him in to kiss him. Hongjoong kissed him back, pulling him closer and digging his fingers into his waist. Seonghwa pulled back and giggled when Hongjoong whined at the loss of contact.</p><p>“Let me at least get to the couch before you start. I am pregnant you know.” Seonghwa complained, laughing lightly when Hongjoong dragged him out of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>They barely made it to the couch before Hongjoong was pulling Seonghwa into his lap. The omega giggled into his mouth as they kissed. Seonghwa felt like he was melting, feeling the warmth of Hongjoong’s hands on his back, running his thumb across the alpha’s jawline as they kissed. He rutted his hips forward as best he could, relishing in the sound Hongjoong made and how his hands gripped him tighter. He fumbled to unbutton Hongjoong’s shirt without pulling away, but found the task to be nearly impossible. When he did pull back the alpha pushed his face into his neck, kissing under his ear and making Seonghwa let out a loud gasp. His hips twitched involuntarily as his fingers slipped on Hongjoong’s dress shirt buttons.</p><p>“How am I supposed to get your clothes off you if you keep that up?” Seonghwa asked, laughing breathlessly when Hongjoong only pulled him in again and lightly bit his shoulder. It was obvious Hongjoong was craving physical contact as much as he was anything else. He ran his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair and let him go, feeling the slick start to slide out and make a wet spot in his pants. That’s when it happened, amidst Hongjoong attempting to pull his shirt off without ever taking his face out of Seonghwa’s neck. Seonghwa felt the baby kick. It wouldn’t have been such a big deal if Hongjoong hadn't stopped, pulling away and staring at Seonghwa wide eyed.</p><p>“Was that the baby?” He asked, his voice breaking slightly. Seonghwa nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. Hongjoong had never felt the baby kick before. He had always gotten there just a few seconds late or the kicks hadn’t been strong enough. In a second the mood flipped on its head and Hongjoong was burying his face in his neck for a whole other reason, drying tears on his shoulder and he pulled Seonghwa closer yet again. This time, it wasn’t fueled by lust. Seonghwa felt like he was being cherished, and that made his chest ache in the strangest way. Like his heart was clenching, as Hongjoong sniffed and rubbed the side of his swollen stomach and wrapped him in a hug.</p><p>“I’m so happy.” He whispered and Seonghwa nodded, kissing his temple, choking on his words but he knew Hongjoong understood. Seonghwa was pretty happy too.</p><p> </p><p>It was the little things that got to Seonghwa more than anything else. He could handle the big gestures of affection that were obviously putting on a show, but the little things Hongjoong did that seemed to indicate that he cared for him as more than his glorified, live in surrogate, those were really getting to him. The pet names never stopped even when they were alone, he constantly cuddled up to him in the kitchen and anywhere else. He even pulled him closer in his sleep. The little touches weren’t always focused around the baby either, he seemed to touch him for the sake of touching him. Even thinking about how tenderly Hongjoong held him at night (even when Seonghwa was cuddled up to his pregnancy pillow instead of Hongjoong) made Seonghwa want to cry a little. Nevermind the fact that they were having sex pretty regularily and Hongjoong was perfect in that regard, always patient as Seonghwa’s body and needs changed with the growing life inside him. Seonghwa was horny and Hongjoong was all too happy to oblige. It was getting a little much for Seonghwa’s brain to deal with, the push and pull of does he like me or is he only doing this because I’m carrying his child? He really didn’t know what to think anymore. Their arrangement still stood, but was that all they had? Seonghwa really wasn’t sure.</p><p> </p><p>These fears came out with the one person that had never really shown strong opinions either way for what Seonghwa was doing, Yeosang. He was too scared to talk to San or Yunho or Jongho, not wanting to pour out his feelings to one of the alphas for fear they just wouldn’t get it, and Mingi or Wooyoung would just tell him that they were right he couldn’t handle having a no feelings relationship with the alpha. The last thing he needed was someone emphasizing to him how stupid he was. After explaining his feelings to Yeosang, the omega took a sip of his coffee, staring into the distance for a few seconds before starting to speak.</p><p>“So, what I’m hearing from you at this point is that you think your baby Daddy might like you as more than just a friend or his surrogate? And this is a problem?” Yeosang asked and Seonghwa sighed, leaning back slightly to rub his stomach. He reached for his tea cup off Yeosang’s coffee table, taking a long sip in an attempt to calm his nerves.</p><p>“Don’t you think it would be a good thing that the man you’re bound to forever because you’re having his baby likes you?” Yeosang asked, he scooted closer across the couch and shoved another pillow behind his back.</p><p>“I know that logically it’s a good thing, but I’m so scared that I’m wrong and misinterpreting his affections. I don’t want to let myself fall or get too hopeful, when he might not even want that from me.” Seonghwa said and Yeosang’s brow furrowed in concentration as he thought.</p><p>“I understand what you’re saying, but from what you’ve said, it seems like he really does like you.” Yeosang said. “He calls you baby when no one else is watching, hyung.” Seonghwa scrunched up his nose.</p><p>“I feel like he’s only attracted to me because I’m carrying his baby.” Seonghwa whispered, trying really hard to hold in the tears he felt threatening to spill over. Yeosang slyly slid a box of tissues across the table at him.</p><p>“I won’t lie to you, he probably is a little attracted to that, but don’t you think that he had to be attracted to you before this for you to even be carrying his baby?” Yeosang asked and Seonghwa just started to cry. Yeosang pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back and just letting him cry. Eventually, when the tears dried out he pulled back. Yeosang pressed their foreheads together and let Seonghwa breathe.</p><p>“You’re never going to know if you don’t try.” He said, the silence around them was oddly comforting as Seonghwa let that advice sink in. He nodded in response and breathed out.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>When Seonghwa got home that night, Hongjoong was already in bed. Seonghwa puttered around the bathroom, washing his face in the soft lighting of the nightlight they kept on so they could find their way there in the middle of the night. He climbed into bed, settled into his pillow, taking a few minutes to actually get comfortable, twisting his body until he was laying on his side facing Hongjoong’s back. He was exhausted and his eyes drifted closed quickly. They shot open when he felt Hongjoong shift beside him, rolling into his chest and wrapping his arm around Seonghwa’s waist. He sniffed at Seonghwa’s neck, sighing in contentment when his mostly asleep brain concluded that he’d found what he was looking for. Seonghwa wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to do as the alpha cuddled him closer. He sighed, all the feelings he’d been trying to avoid up until his conversation with Yeosang welling up and spilling over as tears flooded his vision. He couldn’t help but think this wasn’t real. It was only because he was having his baby. The alpha’s eyes opened slightly.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re home, baby.” He said, shifting to pull Seonghwa closer and shift his hand down his thigh slightly. Seonghwa swallowed and rested his chin on top of Hongjoong’s head, trying to will the tears away.</p><p>“I’m glad I’m home too.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong came home that Thursday with his eyes rimmed red and the bags under his eyes imprinted deep into his sockets a dark purple colour. He was obviously stressed out, Seonghwa could see that. It only emphasized it to him more when he didn’t speak, he didn’t come into the kitchen, he just sat down on the couch and sighed. Seonghwa left the broth he was cooking boiling on the stove and walked into the living room.</p><p>“Joong, are you doing OK?” He asked, walking over to him. The alpha placed his hands on either side of his stomach and pressed his forehead against the bump, letting his shoulders slump forward and he seemed to ground himself on the swell of his child growing inside Seonghwa. Seonghwa cooed and scratched at his scalp.</p><p>“Rough day?” He asked and Hongjoong nodded, his hands scrunching up slightly at his sides. Hongjoong leaned back, Seonghwa finally getting a good look at his face, which looked so tired and stressed he knew that Hongjoong was really feeling burdened by what was going on at work.</p><p>“It’s been a bad week at work and I’m just over it. I don’t want to think about it anymore.” He said and Seonghwa nodded as Hongjoong went back to resting his forehead on his baby bump.</p><p>“Your Mom called today, she was asking if we could come visit for the weekend sometime. Why don’t we go this weekend, huh?” Seonghwa said, rubbing Hongjoong’s back. Hongjoong looked up again and smiled wearily.</p><p>“That’s a great idea, I’ll call Eomma and ask.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Hongjoong’s mother jumped at the opportunity to get her son to come visit her with who she knew as his pregnant fiance. Hongjoong took the Friday off, sleeping in because Seonghwa let him, and they got in the car to go to his parents’ at around noon. It was weirdly silent for a few minutes before Hongjoong tried to fill the space.</p><p>“Seonghwa, you know what I’ve never asked you before? How did you amass so many friends?” He asked, sounding kind of awkward and laughing nervously. Seonghwa looked at him funny and rested his hand under his stomach. He smiled slightly thinking about his friends, laughing lightly as he recalled the story.</p><p>“I met Wooyoung in high school, he’s a year younger than us, you know. He was some annoying kid that wouldn’t stop following me around, but then one day I found him curled up in the omega bathrooms, reeking of pre-heat and too scared to leave the bathroom alone. We were pretty much glued together after that. There’s just something about having to get through something like that together that just makes you fast friends.” Seonghwa explained, running through that story as quickly as he could because it was honestly slightly embarrassing for Wooyoung. He had admitted to Seonghwa later that he had forgotten to check his calendar with all that was going on. “He met Mingi and Yeosang at university and brought them to meet me. As for the alphas, they got mixed in as they became permanent figures in each of our lives. I’m the last one to find someone.” Seonghwa smiled, glancing over at Hongjoong. The alpha was smiling too.</p><p>“That’s nice, I didn’t have a lot of friends in high school, or university. No one really wants to be friends with someone like me. They usually really wanted to be friends with my father’s money.” Hongjoong cleared his throat and gripped the wheel a little tighter, frowning as he recalled what had to be painful memories for him. Seonghwa hummed in response. He really didn’t know how to respond to that, other than to be as empathetic as he could.</p><p>“You got me and our little one now.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong sighed, smiling slightly. He reached over and rubbed Seonghwa’s stomach when they were stopped at a light, his eyes flitting down to Seonghwa’s engagement ring for a brief second before he looked up at him again. His mouth was turned up fondly and his tone was seemingly full of affection when he spoke again.</p><p>“Yeah, I got you both now.”</p><p> </p><p>When they’d gotten there Hongjoong’s mother had hugged him, giving his stomach a loving rub. He’d finally had to start wearing pregnancy clothing full time and the clothes really emphasized that he was pregnant which wasn’t something he was used to. He’d been hiding his bump under sweaters for most of his pregnancy so far. It was odd for him to look down and see a bump so clearly displayed, but Hongjoong seemed to like it, maybe a bit too much. Seonghwa had never really fully prepared himself for growing out of his clothes as rapidly as he did. Hongjoong had disappeared into the sitting room with his father almost as soon as they got there. He had left Seonghwa with a kiss and a loving pat on his stomach to his mother’s plans. Whatever those may be.</p><p>“I’ll come back and join you soon. Appa just wants to talk about some things.” He assured him. He knew Seonghwa liked his mother, but it was always a little awkward being left alone with her for long periods of time. He nodded, accepting the chaste kiss Hongjoong pressed against his lips as a goodbye as he retreated to where his father was sat, waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong’s mother had wanted to plan the baby shower while they were there because she insisted it would be easier than over the phone. Seonghwa really didn’t know what she could possibly need his opinion on. It wasn’t like she had to be policed like Wooyoung, who Seonghwa had already had to stop four separate times from trying to put in a shower game that was more than a little inappropriate. She had ushered him into the kitchen and had gestured for him to sit at the kitchen island.</p><p>“I need to discuss the guest list with you. I know you don’t really know these people, but I wanted to run it by you anyway. It’s not terribly long.” She said, pulling out a handwritten list of guests that was a good two and a half pages long. Seonghwa’s eyes bulged out of his skull as she slid her reading glasses on.</p><p>“If that’s not long I would hate to see a large guest list.” He joked and Hongjoong’s mother laughed. Her smile reminded him so much of Hongjoong it was almost eerie to see it on her face instead of his.</p><p>“Just wait until you get married.” She joked and Seonghwa laughed, twisting his engagement ring around his finger a few times. She then started to read off the list, every name seemed fine. He really didn’t recognize any of them, except for one.</p><p>“So Jung-Won.” She said and Seonghwa stopped her with a gentle hand on her wrist. She shifted in her seat, looking up at Seonghwa.</p><p>“Who is that?” He asked and Hongjoong’s mother sighed.</p><p>“A nasty woman, but she’ll be offended if she’s not invited of course. She has this habit of looking down her bird looking nose at the people around her.” She said and Seonghwa felt a cold shiver go up his spine.</p><p>“Can I see a picture of her?” He asked, swallowing hard as Hongjoong’s mother fished her phone out of her pocket. She had perched reading glasses on the end of her nose and looked down into them to find the woman in question. She flipped the phone around and Seonghw felt dread settle in his stomach when he recognized the woman in the photo. That first ever event Hongjoong had taken him to flashed in his mind as he remembered this woman looking down her nose at him and calling him a gold digger.</p><p>“Do we have to invite her? I met her at a party once and she was not very nice to me.” He said and Hongjoong’s mother scoffed, shaking her head. Seonghwa was afraid for a second she was going to say no.</p><p>“Typical Jung-Won.” She muttered, crossing her name off the list immediately. Seonghwa felt so relieved his shoulders sagged forward. Hongjoong’s mother looked concerned.</p><p>“What did she say to you?” She asked and Seonghwa shook his head. He really didn’t want to turn that into a big deal. The woman had obviously been trying to get under his skin and it felt like if he allowed it to become an ordeal she was winning.</p><p>“It was nothing really-” He trailed off when he saw the look on her face, disapproving to say the least and he knew she could see right through his bullshit. </p><p>“Seonghwa, you can tell me what that woman said or I can go ask Hongjoong, because I know he knows.” She said and he picked at his cuticles. Hongjoong’s mother reached out to hold his hand.</p><p>“She called me a gold digger.” Seonghwa whispered and she let out a huff.</p><p>“That vile woman, don’t you worry. She will not be coming and her husband shall not be doing any business with us. I shall be sure of that if Hongjoong hasn’t done that already.” She said, crossing off her name a few more times. Seonghwa smiled slightly and nodded.</p><p>“Other than that they all sound fine.” She smiled back at him and patted his shoulder before wandering off, probably to tell their respective partners about the information she had discovered.</p><p> </p><p>It was the first time Seonghwa had ever been in Hongjoong’s childhood bedroom, and it was huge. Compared to the rest of the house, you could tell that it was Hongjoong’s and not his mother’s taste involved. The walls had been painted a blue grey and there were paintings and drawings tacked up everywhere. His desk was also littered with art supplies and the chair smudged with fingerprints like he’d moved it around with his hands covered in charcoal. He probably had. There was a keyboard in the corner, music sheets and well worn notebooks stacked around the keyboard.</p><p>“Joong, you never told me you were musically inclined too.” Seonghwa said, running his fingers over the keyboard. “You have so many talents to pass on to our baby.” Hongjoong laughed and pulled Seonghwa into him by the waist.</p><p>“Music and art went hand in hand for me. They both got tossed aside when I did what was expected of me.” Hongjoong said. “You have things to pass on too. You’re an amazing cook, a kind soul. I would love for our baby to have your empathic skills.” Hongjoong let Seonghwa go and crawl into bed. Even the bed was large, somehow seeming like there was too much space between them even though they had a larger bed at home.</p><p>“I always slept in the middle of this bed. I’ve learned not to do that since you got here.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa scoffed.</p><p>“Are you sure about that? I wake up with you wrapped around me most days.” He said and Hongjoong scowled.</p><p>“I’m not cuddling you tonight because of that.” He said and Seonghwa rolled his eyes at the empty threat, opening his arms as Hongjoong crawled into them.</p><p>“You would’ve had to anyway, you made me leave my pregnancy pillow at home.” Seonghwa muttered, letting Hongjoong shift and press his face into his neck. The alpha purred softly and was soon fast asleep. Seonghwa was not far behind him.</p><p> </p><p>When they got home Sunday night, it was clear that the weekend away was what Hongjoong had needed. He was well rested, happier and back to his normal demeanour. He helped Seonghwa get all their things into the apartment, mostly because the alpha refused to let him carry anything even remotely heavy.</p><p>“Joong, I am pregnant, not an invalid.” He complained when they finally got into the apartment. It had taken a little longer than usual since Hongjoong had both of their bags slung over his shoulders.</p><p>“I don’t want you straining yourself!” He said, squawking in protest when Seonghwa pulled one of the bags off Hongjoong’s shoulder and went down to their room. He placed the bag on the bed and started to unpack, when he found a gift bag tucked into the side. Hongjoong appeared in the doorway, sighing and pursing his lips.</p><p>“Eomma insisted that we take it early. She can’t hold off on the gifts even before they’re born.” Hongjoong said as Seonghwa pulled a stuffed bear out of the bag. He felt tears spill over as Hongjoong cooed. He wrapped his arm around him.</p><p>“He is pretty cute huh?” Hongjoong said, making Seonghwa laugh.</p><p>“I have no idea why I’m crying.” He admitted, putting the bear on the bed and sniffing. “I’m hungry, could you get me the pickled hot peppers and the peanut butter?” Hongjoong laughed and nodded.</p><p>“Yeah baby, anything you want.”</p><p> </p><p>While Seonghwa sat in the hall, Hongjoong kept painting that mural. He snacked on the pickled hot peppers and peanut butter that Hongjoong had brought him and smiled when the alpha turned to check on him.</p><p>“I still don’t understand how you could eat that.” He said and Seonghwa shrugged. He popped another peanut butter covered pepper in his mouth before replying.</p><p>“You can ask your child when they come out why they wanted them so badly.” He said, there was a beat of silence and then he continued. “So Jung-Won, the woman who called me a gold digger at that party.” He didn’t even have to continue because Hongjoong’s face twisted up into an unpleasant expression.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about her, I stopped doing business with that company months ago.” He said, his mouth pressed into a thin line. Seonghwa felt his heart jump into his throat.</p><p>“You don’t have to lose connections and money for me.” He said quietly and Hongjoong snorted.</p><p>“Don’t worry my dear, they’re not worth that much. Besides, I wouldn’t want to be connected to a man whose wife says such horrible things about another person. One of the perks of being in charge is I get to make those kinds of decisions.” Hongjoong said, turning to see the pinched and worried expression on Seonghwa’s face. “Don’t fret so much Hwa, you’re a Kim now and we protect our own.” Seonghwa couldn’t help but feel a little fuzzy inside at Hongjoong including him in his family.</p><p>“I’m carrying a Kim.” He said quietly, like he was correcting him and Hongjoong sighed. He went back to painting the wall. Seonghwa felt those fuzzy feelings quickly turn to aching as Hongjoong didn’t correct him and the silence enveloped them both.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong collapsed down beside Seonghwa in bed his first day back to work after that weekend. They had a party that night and Seonghwa was letting his skincare sink into his skin after just finishing taking a shower. He had had to go shopping earlier the last week to try to find anything that would be appropriate and still fit him. He’d ended up finding a pair of dress pants in the maternity section and a black dress shirt. The red blazer that Hongjoong had had made for him was still manageable for him to wear. It didn’t button up anymore, but he could make it work. He felt the alpha press his face into his side and huff.</p><p>“Hello Joong, my day was fine thanks for asking.” Seonghwa muttered sarcastically and Hongjoong whined.</p><p>“I don’t want to go out tonight. I want to order takeout and sit on the couch with you.” Hongjoong said, his voice muffled by the robe Seonghwa was wearing.</p><p>“I have no objections to that.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong laughed, sitting up and sighing loudly. He scrunched up his nose and shook his head.</p><p>“We need to go, well I need to go anyway.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa smiled, getting up and pulling the towel off his head. He shook his hair out and gripped the towel in both of his hands.</p><p>“I’ll finish getting ready then.” Seonghwa said. “Then in a few hours we can leave and claim that I’m just so tired you know, the baby.” He rubbed his stomach in an exaggerated way and Hongjoong snorted.</p><p>“Alright, I can accept that.” Hongjoong said, pulling himself up off the bed and standing up. Seonghwa sighed when he saw that the alpha’s bangs were standing straight up off his forehead. He gestured him forward, knowing he would have to fix that for him and he would have to do it quickly as they needed to leave soon.</p><p>“Come on then, we need to get ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hongjoong, could you come do up my shoes!?” He asked and Hongjoong nodded, kneeling down to tie up Seonghwa’s shoes. He wasn’t quite big enough that he couldn’t do it on his own, it was just really difficult and it made it hard for him to breathe. Hongjoong was there anyway, why torture himself?</p><p>“Only two hours alright? Then we can claim the baby is making you tired, come home and sit on the couch in comfy clothes.” Hongjoong said, like he was repeating the plan to himself and not really to Seonghwa. He got up, opened the door and gestured Seonghwa out the door.</p><p>“Yes dear, that’s the plan.” Seonghwa said, sliding his hand into Hongjoong’s elbow as they walked forward to the elevator. “I could never last much longer in my current condition.”</p><p>“Pregnant?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unable to drink alcohol.” Hongjoong’s laughter rang in his ears in a most pleasant way.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa had been to a few of these events at this point, but they never got easier. They’ve actually gotten harder since it became obvious he was pregnant with Hongjoong’s child. At least he could thank his lucky stars the rumour mill was agreeing with him that it was Hongjoong’s child. People felt the need to give him all sorts of advice. He’d had more than one person touch his stomach without asking, alpha, omega or beta it really didn’t matter. It was one of those times when Hongjoong snapped. It was a CEO of some shipping company and his overly touchy husband, who kept touching Seonghwa’s shoulder and his arm. Finally, the beta went entirely too far and reached out pressing his palm against Seonghwa’s baby bump. Seonghwa gritted his teeth and went to gently remove his hand, but Hongjoong beat him to it, knocking the offending hand off Seonghwa and wrapping a slightly possessive arm around him. The alpha smiled, in a slightly threatening manner, his upper lip pulling up a bit more than it would normally to expose his teeth. The beta curled back behind his husband, who quickly excused them both, obviously seeing that this was a fight he would lose.</p><p>“Thank you.” Seonghwa said when they were out of earshot. It had happened before while Hongjoong could see it, but Seonghwa had always just taken care of it himself, it was nice to see Hongjoong stand up for him a little.</p><p>“No problem.” Hongjoong said, lowering his voice and seemingly whispering to himself. “I don’t like it when other people touch you when you don’t want them to.” Seonghwa smiled and slid his hand over Hongjoong’s that was resting on his hip.</p><p>“What’s their names?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong paused. He thought for a second even though he’d just been talking to him.</p><p>“The Ongs, Yeongsik and Jungsu.” Hongjoong answered him and Seonghwa hummed.</p><p>“Remind me to tell your mother he’s not invited to my baby shower either.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong smiled.</p><p>“He’s not on the list in the first place my dear, he annoys Eomma.” Hongjoong laughed with Seonghwa who had burst into a fit of giggles at the thought of what he had to have done to make such a gentle natured soul like Hongjoong’s mother annoyed. Their fits of laughter were interrupted by another couple coming up to greet them, this one much more respectfully asking when he was due and keeping her hands to herself. Seonghwa couldn’t stop thinking about the sound of Hongjoong’s laughter until well after that couple left.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha had found him a seat immediately after they had greeted everyone necessary. Seonghwa was eternally grateful, as his feet had started to swell. The main problem at that point was that he was starving.</p><p>“Joong, could you get me some snacks?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong nodded. He stood from his chair and brushed the hair out of Seonghwa’s eyes. That didn’t happen too often since Seonghwa was taller than him.</p><p>“The usual fare, anything and everything spicy?” He asked, chuckling when Seonghwa’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“Apples and chilli sauce if they have it!” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong snorted.</p><p>“I will see what I can do.” Hongjoong said, sticking his hands in his pockets and walking towards the food that the servers were setting up. To Seonghwa’s surprise, he didn’t pick up a plate, he simply gestured aside a server, talked to him for a minute and then patted his back and returned to the table.</p><p>“They’re bringing you your apples and chili sauce.” He said before Seonghwa could ask him what exactly he was doing back with no snacks. Seonghwa smiled and pressed forward to kiss his cheek.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa began whining that he wanted to go home about a half hour after he got his apples and chili sauce. He pouted and nudged Hongjoong with his foot.</p><p>“My pants are uncomfortable and I want pizza.” He said and Hongjoong nodded, standing up from his seat and doing the rounds telling all the people he was supposed to be interacting with that he was going to head out because Seonghwa was tired, the baby was acting up, whatever he was telling them. Seonghwa sat there, looking as uncomfortable as he could, which was not hard because he was genuinely uncomfortable. He was approached by the one person he was hoping wouldn’t appear that night.</p><p>“Hello, Seonghwa-ssi.” Jung-won said, venom dripping from her voice. Seonghwa felt dread settle in his stomach.</p><p>“Congratulations on the baby, I haven’t seen you since the conception. I hear your mother-in-law is throwing you a baby shower.” She said, turning up her nose and smiling wickedly. “I cannot wait to attend, since you’ve gotten all you wanted from this relationship and have secured your paycheque. I commend you on your plan working, but it’s too bad you had to suck a man as gullible as Kim Hongjoong into it.” Seonghwa felt his emotions bubble over at that sentence. He saw Hongjoong approaching them both out of the corner of his eye, looking a little concerned.</p><p>“Ah, thank you so much, Ajumma.” Seonghwa said, smiling slightly when he saw the way her face twisted up in anger. “You may hear many things, but I assure you you will not have to attend my baby shower. Now if you excuse me, my oh so very gullible mate is behind you and I need his help getting up.” She turned around quickly, seeing Hongjoong standing there. He pushed past her and helped Seonghwa out of his chair.</p><p>“Hongjoong-ssi-” She started, but Hongjoong turned the coldest stare Seonghwa had ever seen at her. She shut her mouth with a click and scurried away.</p><p>“What a vile woman.” Hongjoong said, leading Seonghwa towards the door. “Let’s go get you your pizza, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seonghwa, I wanna hang out with you and your friends some time.” Hongjoong said, sitting up from where he was laying on the couch with his head on Seonghwa’s lap. Seonghwa was taken aback, a little speechless to say the least.</p><p>“You do?” He asked and Hongjoong nodded. He stood and sat himself on the coffee table in front of Seonghwa. He seemed to want to be sure that Seonghwa was looking at him, that he could see he was sincere.</p><p>“I know that we didn’t get off on a good foot, me with them, and they have every right to be suspicious of me and think I’m a skeezy bastard. I want to try to be friendly with them. At least so our time together goes smoothly.” He said, looking Seonghwa in the eye the entire time. It was clear he meant it and that he wanted to make all the effort he could to have Seonghwa’s friends like him a little more.</p><p>“I’ll talk to them. The problem is going to be the alphas. They really don’t like you Joong.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong rubbed his face.</p><p>“I know, I know they don’t. It’s part of why I want to do this.” Hongjoong said. “So the next time you all get together, I want to stay.” Seonghwa smiled, patting Hongjoong’s knee.</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p> </p><p>He was out for brunch with his omega friends when he brought it up. That Hongjoong wanted to spend time with all of them at once. The initial reaction was silence, eyes just staring at him as he waited for them to actually react.</p><p>“He wants to do what?” Mingi asked, his eyebrows furrowed together and Seonghwa sighed, shifting in his chair. He placed a hand on his stomach, feeling the baby move under his palm.</p><p>“He wants to get to know my friends.” Seonghwa reiterated, stabbing through a piece of egg and putting it in his mouth. He shifted again, it was getting difficult for him to find comfortable positions in the hard wooden chairs available in most cafes as he got bigger.</p><p>“I think it’s a good idea, hyung.” Yeosang said, giving him a sympathetic glance. Seonghwa still hadn’t told the others about the feelings he’d developed for Hongjoong, or his suspicion that Hongjoong had developed those feelings as well. He hadn’t told Wooyoung and Mingi because he was scared of their reaction and they were only proving him right with their reactions to this.</p><p>“Is he sure about that?” Wooyoung asked. “Not to sound rude hyung, but he hasn’t exactly won them over the last few times. I would hate for him to come and for it to end badly. The stress wouldn’t be good for you or the baby.” Seonghwa scrunched his nose up and pursed his lips together before starting to speak.</p><p>“He wants to try to get along with you all. I want him to get along with you all. It’s not hopeless! He gets along with San rather well.” He said and Wooyoung scoffed, Seonghwa looked down at his plate and frowned.</p><p>“San gets along with everyone, he's just friendly.” Wooyoung said, reaching over to wrap his hand around Seonghwa’s arm. “My alpha isn’t the problem.” Seonghwa's eyes flicked towards Mingi, who was pushing his food around his plate.</p><p>“I’ll talk to him about being nice. I have a few tricks up my sleeve to make him behave.” Mingi said and Wooyoung whistled.</p><p>“Do tell.” He teased, laughing loudly and boisterously, throwing his head back as Mingi scowled and threw a napkin at him.</p><p>“Not like that you pervert!” He yelled and Seonghwa buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. The baby kicked a few times and Seonghwa laughed, rubbing the side of his stomach.</p><p>“My child wants you both to be quiet.” Seonghwa said and Wooyoung immediately started cooing at his stomach and Mingi mouthed a thank you at him. If Mingi was going to talk to Yunho then maybe, just maybe they could make this happen.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong had started acting strange. Seonghwa couldn’t put his finger on it, but the alpha was being out of character for him. He would get fidgety when Seonghwa went to visit his friends or generally went out anywhere and he would rub his face on his neck if he thought he smelt just a little bit off. He was obviously doing his best to hide his behaviour, but he couldn’t fully hide it from the person he lived with and slept beside every night. It all came to a head when Hongjoong got home from work one night, sitting down on the couch with a huff and indicating that he needed Seonghwa to pause the tv so he could speak.</p><p>“I went to the doctor’s today.” He said and Seonghwa sat up a little more.</p><p>“And you didn’t tell me? Hongjoong.” He said, knowing his concern was leaking through his voice.</p><p>“I didn’t want to worry you if it was nothing serious.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa had a million possibilities racing through his mind. What if Hongjoong was sick like his father was? He didn’t want to raise this baby alone without him, a tiny part of his brain yelled that he didn’t really want to live without Hongjoong either, but he ignored it. Then wasn’t the time for him to let all his feelings come out.</p><p>“I can see the worry behind your eyes Hwa, it’s not that. I’m not dying.” He said, inching towards him on the couch. “I had been feeling off, in a way I shouldn’t be considering.” His eyes flitted down to the curve of Seonghwa’s stomach. Seonghwa placed a hand on his baby bump, tilting his head in confusion.</p><p>“The doctor ran some tests and I’m going into rut, probably early next week.” He said and Seonghwa stopped, looking at him funny.</p><p>“OK? So you need me to stay with you and get my brains fucked out for three days. Sounds fine to me.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>“No, Seonghwa, I don’t want you to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you don’t want me to stay?” Seonghwa asked. “I let you stay through my heat, let me repay the favour.” Hongjoong shook his head.</p><p>“No, Hwa. I don’t want you here when I go into rut.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa cut him off before he could even continue to reason out why he was thinking that way.</p><p>“Oh, so I’m good enough to fuck before I got pregnant but now you don’t want to touch me?” He said and Hongjoong looked at him in disbelief.</p><p>“What are you even talking about? We have had sex since you got pregnant. If you would just let me talk Hwa.” Hongjoong said, standing when Seonghwa tried to. He hadn’t been able to get up on his own from that couch for at least a month.</p><p>“Talk about what. Joong? How much you don’t want to fuck me through your rut I think I get the picture.” Seonghwa said, tears gathering in his eyes. “Could you fucking help me up so I can storm away or something?” He angrily wiped at his eyes and Hongjoong sighed. He sat back down and wrung his hands.</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t want you to stay with me, Hwa. I want you to stay. I just couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you, or the baby, and I’m terrified that I might. If I got too aggressive or went too rough, I couldn’t live with myself.” Hongjoong said. “Please Hwa, don’t cry.” Seonghwa sniffed and scooted closer to Hongjoong.</p><p>“I see where you are coming from, but before you make any final decisions, can we at least talk to the doctors to find out if it would be safe or not. I don’t want to leave you if I don’t have to.” Seonghwa said, Hongjoong took a deep breath in and nodded. “OK, we’ll call tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa had insisted that he had to come with Hongjoong to the appointment, in spite of the uncomfortable chairs and how tired he was all the time and how much Hongjoong protested that he didn’t need to. Hongjoong held his hand until the nurse called him in, helping Seonghwa up out of the chair and clasping their hands together again. They nervously waited in the room for the doctor to show up. The doctor smiled, a little confused like he wasn’t sure who Seonghwa was, but that look didn’t last for long. His eyes soon settled on the swell of his stomach and then their hands clasped together and it all clicked together.</p><p>“Ah, Hongjoong-ssi, this is why you were so concerned about you going into rut I’m guessing.” He said and Hongjoong nodded, squeezing Seonghwa’s hand. “You should’ve told me your mate was pregnant, it changes a lot.”</p><p>“We’re not mated.” Hongjoong corrected him and Seonghwa smiled at him, pulling their joined hands up to kiss the back of Hongjoong’s hand.</p><p>“Yet.” He said and the doctor smiled. “We will be.” Seonghwa wiggled his engagement ring at Hongjoong. The alpha smiled and then turned back to the doctor, who was also smiling, knowingly, like he understood more than Hongjoong and Seonghwa had told him from that interaction alone.</p><p>“No matter whether you’re mated or not, he’s carrying your child and believe me Hongjoong, your body knows that. This is not going to be a full rut.” The doctor explained. “If you were mated I would call it a phantom rut, but since you are not this is just your body’s way of trying to make mating happen before the baby comes. Don’t worry you should be much more lucid and much less domineering than you usually are during a rut.” Hongjoong deflated, like he was just so relieved to hear that.</p><p>“You were worried about hurting him weren’t you? Don’t be ashamed of that, it's perfectly normal to feel that.” The doctor said, looking up from where he was typing all this into his computer. “If you’re still concerned I could prescribe you a pregnancy safe scent blocker so you would be less triggered by his scent, but I don’t think it’s necessary.” Hongjoong nodded and then looked at Seonghwa.</p><p>“So he can stay with me, for sure? It’s safe for him and the baby?” He asked and the doctor nodded.</p><p>“It’s safe, don’t worry so much Hongjoong-ssi. You won’t have to give up the comfort of your mate while in rut.” He chuckled. “Is there anything else you need help with?” Hongjoong smiled, he kissed the back of Seonghwa’s hand this time. He turned back to the doctor, saying.</p><p>“No, we’re good.”</p><p> </p><p>When they got home Seonghwa had immediately walked as fast as his body would let him to the bedroom they shared. He dragged out his heat blankets and started nesting. Hongjoong looked at him funny and Seonghwa rolled his eyes. For all his research, Hongjoong was still pretty clueless about how all this worked beyond his own rut.</p><p>“I’m building a nest for us.” He said and Hongjoong nodded, letting out a hum of understanding. “If you’re going to fuck me for 3 days straight I want to be somewhere we can both feel comfortable and safe.” Hongjoong leaned against the wall and watched Seonghwa work, smiling when the omega was done. He wrapped himself around Seonghwa’s back, cradling his stomach in his hands and cooing when the baby kicked.</p><p>“It’s perfect.” He assured him. “You always know how to take care of me.” Seonghwa preened under the praise, accepting the kisses Hongjoong pressed against his shoulder.</p><p>“Speaking of, we need to eat so come on Joongie.” Seonghwa said, dragging the smiling alpha down the hall to another cooking lesson.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa woke up on the Monday after that appointment with Hongjoong rutting against his ass. He pressed backwards and felt the alpha whine against his shoulder. He realized that Hongjoong was sleeping still when the alpha whimpered against his skin. He pushed back again, holding in a giggle when Hongjoong stiffened and came in his pants, his eyes fluttering open as Seonghwa shook with laughter. It took him a few seconds to get his bearings, but he soon realized what he had done. Seonghwa turned to see him turn bright red in embarrassment.</p><p>“Hey, don’t be embarrassed. You’re in rut.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong groaned.</p><p>“I haven’t came in my pants since I was a teenager.” He sat up and grimaced. “You just smell so good.” He stood up and frowned, walking awkwardly into the bathroom and cleaning up, by the time he got back into the room Seonghwa had stripped off the little amount of clothing he’d been wearing. Hongjoong tripped over his own feet when he saw him, his mouth dropping open.</p><p>“Seonghwa, uh.” He said, swallowing and Seonghwa laughed. The dumb look on his face was so comical.</p><p>“Would you prefer I put the clothes back on?” He asked and Hongjoong shook his head no, shucking off his pj pants and crawling into bed beside him. “How are you feeling?” Hongjoong settled into his arms and sighed.</p><p>“A little antsy, but not overwhelmed with the need to stick my dick in you if that’s what you were wondering.” He laughed, pulling Seonghwa closer to him and sighing in contentment when Seonghwa threw his leg over his hip. “I just want you close right now.” Seonghwa settled into his arms, allowing him to hug him as tightly as he wanted to, the baby keeping them slightly apart. As if protesting the pressure on their home, the baby kicked, hitting Hongjoong in the stomach.</p><p>“Oof, damn they’re strong.” Hongjoong said, laughing with Seonghwa. He reached down and rubbed the spot where the baby had kicked him.</p><p>“Now you know how I feel.” Seonghwa laughed when the baby kicked him again. “They don’t appreciate you squishing them further.” Hongjoong adjusted so he was less leaning on Seonghwa and pressed a kiss against the top of his stomach.</p><p>“Better baby?” He asked and their child nudged his face lightly. It felt like a foot to Seonghwa, but Hongjoong was smiling so he decided to keep that to himself. Hongjoong looked up at him and pulled himself up to kiss Seonghwa, taking him a little by surprise since Hongjoong didn’t usually initiate kisses on the mouth when they weren’t in public, other than their first kiss but he had to be encouraged to do that. Seonghwa wasn’t complaining, kissing him back and smiling when he pulled away.</p><p>“I think that was a yes.”</p><p> </p><p>The next time Seonghwa was woken up by Hongjoong he was awake. The alpha was shaking him slightly and sighed in relief when his eyes fluttered open. Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong for a few seconds.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Seonghwa asked, trying to figure out what exactly he wanted. He blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the blurriness of his vision.</p><p>“Thank God, I need you.” He said and Seonghwa smiled, spreading his legs and giggling when Hongjoong launched forward to kiss him. Hongjoong pulled back, fussing over him and pulling a pillow towards them to shove under his hips so they were better supported. His skin was flushed and he was obviously in rut, but he was so focused on making sure Seonghwa was OK. He slipped two fingers into Seonghwa, going back up to kiss him again. Seonghwa cradled his face in his hands, kissing him back and gasping when his fingers brushed his prostate. Hongjoong moved to press into Seonghwa, looking at him to make sure it was OK before pushing inside the omega. Seonghwa gasped, dragging Hongjoong back up his body to kiss him again.</p><p>“You can move.” He whispered, letting out a pleased hum when Hongjoong started to move his hips, gently, picking up a bit of speed. It felt like he was scared to let go and fuck him like he wanted to.</p><p>“Hongjoong, harder.” Seonghwa encouraged, smiling when the alpha’s hips stuttered. “It’ll only get worse if you try to hold it back too much.” He smiled when HongJoong gave in slightly, moving faster and harder.</p><p>“You’re not going to hurt me. You’re a good alpha.” He whispered, giggling when Hongjoong pressed his face into his neck and left kisses under his ear. He whined into his neck, letting out a breath and letting go. Seonghwa gasped when Hongjoong gripped his thighs and pulled his legs further up onto his waist.</p><p>“I’m so good I knocked you up.” He growled, pounding into Seonghwa, making the omega’s back arch in pleasure.</p><p>“Joong, I’m gonna-“ Seonghwa started, but he was cut off by the alpha pressing a kiss against his lips.</p><p>“You can cum as much as you want Hwa.” He said, smiling devilishly when Seonghwa came almost on command directly after he said that. Seonghwa felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as Hongjoong fucked him through his orgasm, not slowing down or stopping. The alpha collapsed forward into his neck when Seonghwa felt the beginnings of a knot catch on his rim. He gripped the alpha tighter to him.</p><p>“Come on Joong, knot me. I want it.” Seonghwa whispered, scratching his nails down his back. The alpha growled quietly, thrusting up harder into Seonghwa, hitting his prostate every time and making the omega see stars. Seonghwa felt the knot get too big for Hongjoong to move as the alpha pushed into him, settling right up against his prostate. The alpha shallowly thrust into him as Seonghwa scratched the back of his head.</p><p>“Come on Joong, cum for me like a good alpha.” Seonghwa whispered, feeling his chest rumble with a groan as Hongjoong came. The feeling of the knot pulsing inside him flipped him over the edge too, cumming on Hongjoong’s knot. When he’d come down from his high he noticed Hongjoong had buried his face in the pillow beside his head. He patted the alpha’s ass and tried to pull him down by the shoulders to relax, but the alpha didn’t budge until Seonghwa grabbed his hair. He then pulled back and settled against Seonghwa’s chest, rolling them over onto the side Seonghwa was allowed to lay on. He almost immediately fell asleep and Seonghwa took that opportunity to pull the pillow out from under his own head to look at it. The pillowcase was torn and so was the actual pillow. The realization swept over Seonghwa like a bucket of cold water. Hongjoong had lunged forward to bite the pillow to avoid biting and mating him.</p><p> </p><p>When the rut was over, Hongjoong didn’t talk about the torn up and bitten pillow. He just replaced it, quietly and efficiently. Seonghwa didn’t bring it up either, he was too afraid to. He just kept on acting like everything was normal. It was only a few days before he just couldn’t hold it in anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately the dam broke with Yunho. He’d gone over to see Mingi, maybe talk to him a little about what was happening. Out of all his friends, Mingi was the one who’d had the closest experience to his with Hongjoong when he was meeting Yunho. They’d danced around each other for months, slept together multiple times before Yunho finally confessed his feelings, sweating with pre-rut hormones. They’d sealed the deal that night and Mingi had shown up with a red, raised mating mark on his neck the next week. Seonghwa had always felt they rushed into mating, but in reality there was nothing he could say about that now considering what he was doing.</p><p>“Mingi isn’t going to be home for a few hours. Are you sure you want to wait?” Yunho asked, bringing Seonghwa a cup of decaffeinated, herbal tea. Seonghwa nodded, holding the mug in his hands and trying to concentrate on anything but the problem at hand.</p><p>“It’s my fault for not calling ahead or texting him. I’ll wait.” He assured him. They sat in silence for a minute before Yunho cleared his throat.</p><p>“Did you uh, want to talk to me about it?” He asked and Seonghwa shook his head no. He really didn’t want to talk to Yunho about Hongjoong, considering the reactions the alpha had had previously, but the tears bubbled over anyway.</p><p>“Oh, oh my God Hyung? Are you OK? I can call Mingi again and tell him he needs to come home right away!” He said, obviously a little panicked by the sight of a pregnant, crying omega in front of him. He reached out to touch him, but hesitated. He really didn’t know if that’s what Seonghwa wanted and he didn’t want to upset him further. Seonghwa pulled himself together, angrily wiping at the tears gathered in his waterline with the back of his hand.</p><p>“I just wanted to know if he saw any signs, you know? From you.” He said, his voice muffled by the effort of holding back fresh tears from spilling over, and Yunho stopped trying to unlock his phone. He looked up at Seonghwa quizzically, tilting his head in confusion as to what he was trying to ask.</p><p>“Saw signs of what?” He asked and Seonghwa took a deep breath in, knowing this was going to come out as more of a ramble than anything else. The words tumbled out of his mouth almost on their own.</p><p>“Signs of you liking him as more than just friends with benefits.” He said quietly, rubbing his hand over his stomach as a single tear slid down his cheek, and Yunho’s face softened. He seemed to catch on to what Seonghwa was implying about his current feelings related to Hongjoong.</p><p>“Oh, hyung.” Was all he could get out before Seonghwa started crying again. Yunho leaned forward and pulled him into a hug. He rubbed his back and let him dry his tears on his shirt.</p><p>“Why don’t you tell me what Hongjoong has done that makes you think that he wants more?” Yunho said and Seonghwa poured it all out. From the pet names to the awkward pauses after he joked about them not really being together. The incident in the nursery where it had been implied that Hongjoong considered him family. He finished off with the pillow that Hongjoong had bit through during his rut. Yunho sat in silence for a few moments, taking it all in.</p><p>“So he was in a half rut, and he was more concerned about you and making sure you were OK than fucking you? He was holding himself back so he wouldn’t hurt you, and he lunged and bit the pillow beside your head so he wouldn’t bite you?” He said, Seonghwa nodded in confirmation. “Hyung, he’s in love with you.” Yunho stated it so matter of factly that Seonghwa was taken aback.</p><p>“What?” Was all he could get out before Yunho was shuffling closer. He took a deep breath in and bit his lip like he was thinking of the best way to say it.</p><p>“Hyung, when Mingi and I first started hooking up, he would kill me if he knew I was telling you about this, but one of the first few times was during my rut. I did everything I could to be sure he was comfortable. I shoved pillows under his hips and bit the pillow beside his head too. I couldn’t control the urge to bite something, my alpha instincts knew Mingi was it for me even if I didn’t know that yet.” Yunho said, smiling to himself. “I talked about Mingi all the time to all my friends and they thought he was my boyfriend. That's how much I talked about him. I let pet names slip constantly and I wouldn’t let him go after we’d hooked up. I’d have him stay and cuddle him all night. I think Hongjoong loves you, because I sure as hell loved Mingi back then. It just took me awhile to figure it out.” Seonghwa sniffed and smiled when Yunho offered him some tissues.</p><p>“I really want what you’re saying to be true. I really really want it to be true.” Seonghwa said and Yunho smiled at him.</p><p>“I’m just one alpha, a dumb one who didn’t tell the omega he had feelings for that he had feelings for him until months after he should have. I know I wasn’t very nice about Hongjoong and I still think what he did was shady and weird, but Hyung, honest opinion, he loves you.” He said and Seonghwa raised his eyebrows at him. “Cares deeply for you at least, as more than just a friend or a partner to raise a child with. I would say Hongjoong wants to be your mate and is either in denial or too scared to tell you.” Seonghwa nodded.</p><p>“Thank you for your opinion, Yunho. I needed to have someone say that to me. I’m not sure if you’re right, but I really hope you are.” He said, taking a shaky breath in. “Please don’t tell Mingi about this.” He didn’t want the other omega to know if he didn’t have to and he’d gotten an answer from Yunho. The alpha looked at him funny, but nodded anyway.</p><p>“I won’t Hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Hwa, babe, what do you want for your push present?” Hongjoong asked, out of the blue and almost making Seonghwa choke on his dinner. Hongjoong looked concerned for a few seconds as Seonghwa coughed, painfully trying to dislodged the food stuck in his throat.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what the <em>fuck</em> is a push present?” Seonghwa said, coughing and wiping his mouth with a napkin. Hongjoong tilted his head to the side and stared at him for a few seconds before realizing he was going to have to explain.</p><p>“You know, a push present! When you have the baby I buy you a gift as a thank you for, you know, pushing out the baby.” Hongjoong explained, pretty awkwardly in Seonghwa’s opinion, his face turning a light shade of pink. “Did your Appa not buy your Eomma one?” He looked a little nervous as Seonghwa sat there in silence.</p><p>“I can assure you Hongjoong, my Appa might have bought Eomma some flowers but for sure it was not a whole ordeal like you are describing.” He said. “ What do people usually get for a push present?” Hongjoong thought for a second.</p><p>“My Appa got Eomma a diamond necklace for having me. I know one of our business partners got his husband a watch for their first and a car for their second and third, they were twins.” Hongjoong said, chuckling when Seonghwa’s mouth fell open. “Not what you were expecting?” He cleared his throat and shifted with his hand under his stomach.</p><p>“Joong, remember when I told you that you not knowing how to cook was some rich people bullshit? This is another one of those times.” Seonghwa said, making the alpha snort out another laugh. “I don’t need a push present or whatever. I don’t really drive and I barely wear the fancy jewellery you already bought me. Just don’t buy me one.” Hongjoong shook his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry to inform you of this darling, but if I don’t buy you a push present someone is going to start a rumour about us getting a divorce and Eomma will kill me. She likes you far too much to let me lose you.” Hongjoong said, smiling at the scowl on Seonghwa’s face. He got up from the table, taking the dishes into the kitchen. Seonghwa slowly got up and followed him, much slower than he could’ve before with his feet so swollen.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not even married.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong looked at him through his bangs. He set the dishes on the counter and put his hands on his hips.</p><p>“You know what I meant. Come on Hwa, what’s something you want? It can be anything!” He said and Seonghwa sighed, loading their used dishes into the dishwasher, although bending over was getting more difficult as he got bigger. Hongjoong seemed to catch on to that and walked over to stand behind him.</p><p>“I don’t want anything! You’ve given me more than I could ever ask for.” He said, sighing when he felt Hongjoong put his hands on his waist, wrapping his arms around him as he straightened up. “Joong, come on.” The alpha pressed his lips against his shoulder.</p><p>“It can be anything. Anything you want, just say what it is.” He said, a teasing lilt to his voice and Seonghwa rolled his eyes. He was slightly annoyed with how Hongjoong was pushing for this push present thing when technically it was supposed to be something that was done for him.</p><p>“Why don’t you get the baby something and we’ll call it my push present.” Seonghwa said, peeling his hands off his stomach and bending to close the dishwasher. He turned to see Hongjoong looking a little dejected, like a kicked puppy.</p><p>“Yeah, uh, sounds good.” He said, clearing his throat and looking at the floor, scuffing his foot on the tiles. Seonghwa turned and cradled Hongjoong’s face in his hands.</p><p>“I want you to get the baby something. I have all I could ever need.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong nodded, turning his face to kiss Seonghwa’s palm.</p><p>“OK, something for the baby it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hongjoong, I really don’t want to do this.” Seonghwa said, sitting outside Hongjoong’s parents’ home. “I’m seven months pregnant couldn’t we get me out of this somehow?” The house was decorated with giant balloons and overspilling bouquets of flowers. The entire lawn was covered in cars that ranged in levels of expense, but they were all still expensive and it intimidated him beyond all logical reasoning. Hongjoong couldn’t come with him, alphas weren’t invited to baby showers. Seonghwa would be on his own and he’d never had to brave a rich people event without Hongjoong.</p><p>“You’re going to do great! It’s not that scary and you’ll have Eomma there with you.” He said, trying to be encouraging. Seonghwa met those encouraging words with a glare and he sighed.</p><p>“If I could go in with you I would.” He assured him. “Eomma won’t let me, she banned me from even getting out of the car. You’re the guest of honour, Hwa, you gotta go.” Seonghwa sighed and turned towards him with a pout on his face.</p><p>“Don’t do that Hwa, I don’t want to make you go by yourself either. Pulling at my heartstrings is going to get you nowhere.” Hongjoong said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. “Now go, Eomma is waiting for you.” Seonghwa turned to see the older woman, dressed in a light blue dress and nude heels, looking the picture of elegance when Seonghwa felt he looked like a whale, waving at him from the front steps.</p><p>“I’ll see you later, rescue me when this is all over.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong nodded.</p><p>“I’ll be back to get you before you know it!”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong’s mother pulled him into the backyard, introduced him to what seemed like a million people and plopped him into a chair in the middle of the yard under a tree. He felt overwhelmed already and from looking at his watch he had only been there twenty minutes. He really wanted to just call Hongjoong and get him to come pick him up. He felt so alone, even though he was surrounded by people.</p><p>“Weird isn’t it?” A voice beside him said. He jumped slightly and turned to see a woman with short cropped black hair and a beaming smile standing beside him. Her dress was a coral colour, which made her stand out compared to the others there who were all dressed in black, beige and grey. Her eyes widened as she realized that she had scared him, jumping to apologize.</p><p>“I’m sorry! You just looked lonely and I know what it’s like to be somewhere without your partner when you’re not from this world.” She said and Seonghwa laughed, shaking his head.</p><p>“It’s fine, thank you. What’s your name?” He asked. The woman smiled and moved closer to him, pulling up a chair.</p><p>“I’m Chong Minah, nice to meet you Seonghwa-ssi.” She said an Seonghwa nodded.</p><p>“I’ve never seen you at one of these events before.” He said, a silent question being asked, and he got his answer.</p><p>“Oh, I’m not usually at those kinds of things. My wife, her family doesn’t really support us being together, but they let it slide if they don’t have to see me representing their family in public.” She explained a bitter edge to her voice, and Seonghwa heard Hongjoong’s voice in his head at that first event he took him to <em>‘The younger girl in the red dress, she’s married too, but she never brings her wife around. The rumour is that her parents didn’t like her and the tradeoff for letting them be together is that she wasn’t allowed to appear anywhere with her’</em>. The puzzle pieces clicked in his head and he realized that she must be the woman in the red dress’s wife. He should’ve known Hongjoong’s mother would have invited her. She had never cared much for the mean rules embroiled in upper crust society.</p><p>“I’ve heard of you, Hongjoong talked about what a shame it was that we had never met you.” He said and she nodded affirmation that she was who he thought she was. “I’m glad to meet you.”</p><p>“I’m happy to meet you too. Hongjoong-ssi, he’s much like his mother, she insisted I had to come to this.” Minah said. “He must be a good man to come from her and snag someone as lovely as I’ve heard you are.” Seonghwa smiled and blushed, shifting in his chair.</p><p>“Did you really tell So Jung-Won that she wasn’t invited to her face?” She asked and Seonghwa laughed. He took a sharp breath in as the baby kicked at his lungs, coughing and laughing some more.</p><p>“Yes, I really did. That vile woman had no place at a celebration anyway.” He said and Minah laughed with him.</p><p>“She is vile, I agree with that. I have to talk Min-Sun, my wife, down from knocking her down a few pegs every time she goes to those events alone.” She looked sad for a second and Seonghwa reached over to hold her hand.</p><p>“Did you want to feel the baby kick?” He asked and her face lit up, nodding enthusiastically.</p><p>“I’d love to.”</p><p> </p><p>Minah stuck by his side the entire shower, Seonghwa was even sure to move her to his table as soon as he was told lunch was being served. Hongjoong’s mother had smiled in approval at him when he did.</p><p>“So, Seonghwa-ssi, what would you say has been the most annoying part of pregnancy?” One of the older ladies there asked him. He couldn’t remember all their names for the life of him, all the introductions had blurred together in his brain that had begun to get a little foggy sometimes. He was told that was normal, but it was mostly highly annoying.</p><p>“I don’t know what I would call the most annoying thing, probably being this huge and unable to do things for myself. Having to get Hongjoong to tie my shoes is really annoying. The heartburn is the worst too, sometimes it feels like my chest is on fire.” He said and Minah laughed beside him.</p><p>“Minah-ssi, have you and Min-Sun thought about kids?” The older woman asked, turning to her suddenly, like she just realized she was there. Seonghwa was a little surprised by it, but Minah took it in stride.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know. We have been talking about it, maybe soon.” She answered, and then lunch was served and the whole topic was abandoned in lieu of the food arriving. When Seonghwa caught Minah’s eye, she winked at him and took a sip from her punch glass. He smiled back at her.</p><p> </p><p>The gifts were the event of the day, and they happened between lunch and desert so Seonghwa really just wanted to get them over with. Each baby thing seemed to be more expensive than the last and he really didn’t understand why. These people appeared to have too much money with nothing to do with it, and they weren’t even always buying him things that were useful.</p><p>“Oh, a Burberry baby bag! That’s great now I can match them to my outfits.” Seonghwa joked and the gift giver laughed loudly and obnoxiously. Minah took the gift and put it next to the MOSCHINO one he already had received. Both of which Seonghwa felt were far too expensive to be putting diapers and bottles in. It was obvious that for some of these people it was a competition. Others got him more practical things, a bottle sterilizer for one. Another woman got him more teething toys than he thought one child would ever need. The pile was getting out of hand.</p><p>“The next one is from, oh, my mother-in-law. Thank you, Umonim.” Seonghwa said, smiling at Hongjoong’s mother. She smiled back and gestured for him to open it. All the guests shifted to see what he was opening, the bingo cards in front of them for the gift bingo were pretty full at that point so someone had to be close to winning. Seonghwa pulled a box out of the elegantly wrapped up bag.</p><p>“A baby wrap!” Minah called out, several groans erupting from the crowd as their cards were not stamped another time. Seonghwa looked up at his mother-in-law for an explanation. She smiled at him.</p><p>“It’s so you or Hongjoong can carry the baby on your chest. I had one for Hongjoong and he loved it. He was a clingy baby.” She said and Seonghwa smiled. He could imagine his little one being more like Hongjoong than himself, but maybe that was wishful thinking. He wanted the baby to look just like their alpha father, and he really couldn’t place his finger on why.</p><p>“Next one!” Minah called out, breaking the trance he was in thinking about how the baby would look or act. He smiled brightly again, directing his attention towards the next beautifully wrapped gift and ignoring the lump in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa was relieved when gifts were over. He really wasn’t a big fan of having all those eyes on him, especially considering he had to adjust his position every few minutes to remain comfortable in the chair provided to him. Being removed from the spotlight made a wave of relief wash over him and then dessert was served, which was just the icing on the proverbial cake.</p><p>“Don’t you guys think an almost 2 million won baby bag is a little much?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong’s mother rolled her eyes. She snorted out a laugh and took a sip from her champagne flute that was filled with sparkling apple juice and not champagne. Which was a bit redundant in Seonghwa’s opinion.</p><p>“It’s all a competition for them. It’s not about buying you something useful for your new addition, it’s about who spends the most or who’s gift is the flashiness. I personally hope that MOSCHINO one came with a gift receipt. It’s rather garish.” She said, and Seonghwa sighed. Out of the two baby bags he had received he had to agree that the Burberry one was nicer, as much as it pained him to think of how expensive it had to be.</p><p>“I’ve been meaning to ask you, could you please wrap up the extra lemon squares for Hongjoong. I think he’d like them.” Seonghwa said, desperately trying to change the subject. She looked at him funny and cocked her head to the side.</p><p>“That’s new, Hongjoong hated lemon when he lived with me.” She said, offhandedly and casually, while gesturing over a server and giving him the instructions to save a few for Seonghwa. Seonghwa’s face was beet red as he thought about why Hongjoong might like lemons suddenly. He felt his face heat up as images of Hongjoong, looking at him through hooded eyes, from between his legs, lips shiny with Seonghwa’s slick flashed through his mind. Hongjoong’s voice echoed through his head <em>‘You taste like lemon candy’</em>. He snapped out of it when they were placed in front of him, all wrapped up.</p><p>“Thank you.” He said, the server bowing and backing away from the table. Hongjoong’s mother smiled.</p><p>“You take those home and make sure Hongjoong enjoys them.” She said, making air quotes above her head when she said her son’s name. Seonghwa let out a sigh of relief that she thought Seonghwa was just covering that he wanted them.</p><p>“You got me.” He joked, the rest of the table laughed and Minah caught his eye, smiling like she knew that was not what Seonghwa was thinking. It was confirmed when she spoke that she knew he was full of shit.</p><p>“You like lemon squares so much, it’s no wonder you smell like them.” She said, making it sound like an offhand comment and Seonghwa knew she had to know. She giggled at his slightly wide eyed and shocked expression and placed another bite of her cake into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong showed up an hour or so after that, sauntering in and making a beeline to Seonghwa with minimal stopping to address anyone else. He pressed a chaste kiss against his lips and hummed.</p><p>“I told you I’d be back for you. It wasn’t so bad was it?” He asked and Seonghwa sighed, smiling slightly at him. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“No, no, I’m just ready to go home.” He said and Hongjoong cooed apologetically. He leaned forward and snagged a lemon square off the table, taking a bite. Seonghwa stared at him as he ate it. He offered a bite to Seonghwa when he saw him looking and Seonghwa shook his head no.</p><p>“Your mother said you didn’t like lemon.” He said, squinting slightly at him, and Hongjoong stopped, smirking, running his tongue over his teeth and bending over to press a kiss against Seonghwa’s ear.</p><p>“I’ve developed a taste for it.” He whispered, brushing his nose up the shell of Seonghwa’s ear before standing up. “I’ll load the gifts into the car, alright baby?” Seonghwa nodded and tried to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck.</p><p> </p><p>It took Hongjoong a few trips to get everything up into the apartment. It was a lot of random shit they didn’t need and Seonghwa was honestly unsure what he was going to do with it all. Hongjoong had started to separate it all out into things they needed, things they didn’t and things they wanted to give away or get rid of somehow.</p><p>“When is our baby ever going to need a onesie that’s Burberry? Why? Does it have to match the baby bag or something? You should be glad you didn’t have to attend this thing Hongjoong, honestly.” Seonghwa said, sighing from where he was sitting in their rocking chair as Hongjoong piled the things they had received at the baby shower in their future child’s nursery. “And your demon spawn would not stop kicking me the entire time.” Hongjoong cooed and knelt in front of Seonghwa’s stomach, placing his hands on either side of the bump.</p><p>“Baby, I heard you were a little rambunctious all day.” He said, smiling when he felt kicks against his hand. “I’m going to need you to calm down a little bit so your, uh, Papa here can rest a bit. He’s working hard to make sure you grow big and strong, but you need to let him rest too.” Seonghwa sighed and smiled when the baby continued to kick.</p><p>“I didn’t think that would work.” Seonghwa said. “They’re too much like you.” Hongjoong scoffed and turned back to the present pile and laughing. He pulled a dress out of the pile and looked and Seonghwa funny.</p><p>“They do know we don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl right?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa scoffed, thinking back to the older lady who had insisted that the way he was carrying indicated it was a girl.</p><p>“They’re all convinced that because of the way my stomach looks that it’s a girl. It’s an old wives’ tale, but there’s no persuading them.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong laughed, scooting over to the chair again. He put the dress over Seonghwa’s bump and laughed.</p><p>“What do you say baby? Are they right?” Hongjoong asked, Seonghwa’s breath hitched and the baby miraculously stopped kicking entirely. Hongjoong leaned forward and kissed his stomach.</p><p>“I think they’re taking a nap.” Seonghwa whispered. Hongjoong smiled, kissing his stomach again, before stretching up to kiss Seonghwa. He was taken aback a bit by the action, kissing him back briefly before the alpha was pulling back again.</p><p>“Wouldn’t want to wake them.” Hongjoong whispered, going back to unpacking the gifts into useful, keep and give away. Seonghwa sat back and tried to ignore how his heart was beating just a little quicker.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hongjoong turned around with a smile on his face, the toddler in his arms giggling as he swung her around and blew raspberries on her shoulder. Her hair was pulled into pigtails and she was wearing a fluffy tutu. Her bangs were mussed and her eyes scrunched up when she smiled, much like Seonghwa’s own eyes did. Seonghwa smiled, kissing the baby’s cheeks as she laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Appa is so happy to see you.” Hongjoong said, his voice high pitched and singsong. He smiled at Seonghwa, leaning in to kiss him. Seonghwa smiled into the kiss, taking the toddler from Hongjoong’s arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Papa missed you too.” Seonghwa whispered, pressing his nose into the little girl’s hair. She was too young to have a scent of her own, but she smelt like a mixture of her parents. Seonghwa’s sweet, fresh lemon and Hongjoong’s crisp cedar scent melded together rather well. He looked up at Hongjoong and couldn’t help but laugh at the alpha’s goofy grin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa awoke with a start, the mixed scent of lemon and cedar still somehow in his nose, sitting up and placing his hand on his rounded stomach. He took a deep breath and let out a silent sob. Seonghwa just knew then, in the depths of his parental instincts, that the baby currently kicking him in the bladder was a girl. Every fear, every doubt came trickling back into his brain about how Hongjoong would really feel about their baby not being a boy. He let out a louder sob, awakening Hongjoong in that moment. Hongjoong moved beside him, sitting up and rubbing his back. He turned on a bedside lamp, flooding the room with soft yellow light. Seeing all the diapers piled in the corner of their room only made Seonghwa want to cry even more.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Hongjoong asked, his voice gravelly and thick with sleep. He blinked into the light and waited for Seonghwa to talk. Seonghwa took a deep breath and shuddered with a half held in sob.</p><p>“I had a dream. I think our baby’s a girl.” He said and Hongjoong blinked at him. He moved to pull Seonghwa into his arms. He let the omega cry until he’d run out of energy to cry, gently carding his fingers through his hair. He pressed kisses against his hair, intertwining their fingers and squeezing Seonghwa’s hand periodically. When Seonghwa had stopped hiccuping from the tears, Hongjoong spoke up.</p><p>“So, a girl huh?” Hongjoong said, running his hand over Seonghwa’s stomach and snorting when a kick hit his palm. “You think those old wives’ tales might be right?” Seonghwa laughed and sniffed, moving to sit up and look Hongjoong in the eye.</p><p>“If she is a girl, you’re not mad?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong shook his head no. “I know I’ve asked this a million times. I just really need to be sure.” Hongjoong pressed a kiss against his forehead.</p><p>“I don’t mind. I’d answer you a million times. All I want is a healthy baby and a healthy you. If you’re right and it is a girl, that’s a great. If it’s a boy, that’s great too.” Hongjoong said, calming Seonghwa down considerably. “Now, let’s go back to sleep. It’s 3am and I have to go to work tomorrow.” He reached over and turned off the light, pulling Seonghwa over to him to lay on his chest. Seonghwa settled under Hongjoong’s chin and sighed.</p><p>“I want to find out next ultrasound.” Seonghwa said, mostly to the dark. He felt Hongjoong’s jaw move, like maybe he was smiling. He felt Hongjoong squeeze his arm.</p><p>“That sounds like a great idea, Hwa.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa shifted uncomfortably in the seat of the car. Hongjoong had insisted that they had to drive to his parents’ house and that the train just wasn’t necessary. Seonghwa had thought he was crazy, but it appeared to just be a quirk of Hongjoong’s. Seonghwa knew it was probably some weird thing about protecting him and his unborn child. Seonghwa was seven and a half months pregnant. His stomach had gotten large enough that people looked at him with pity in their eyes now, sometimes asking him if he was excited for it to be over. He was definitely getting to the point where he was looking forward to it being over.</p><p>“So your parents just randomly invited us to their house for a weekend.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa nodded.</p><p>“They want to get to know you more and see me before I pop your spawn out.” Seonghwa said, laughing when he saw how Hongjoong’s face twisted up when he called the baby a spawn. “It’s a compliment really. Eomma likes you.” Hongjoong sighed.</p><p>“I want them to like me.” He said and Seonghwa nodded. He shifted again, letting out a huff as the baby kicked him in the lungs yet again.</p><p>“They will, don’t worry. I’ve only told them good things. I complain about you to Wooyoung.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong snorted out a laugh.</p><p>“Oh good so your friends can hate me more than they already do?” Hongjoong joked and Seonghwa giggled, coughing when the baby kicked him again. Hongjoong smiled slightly, gripping the wheel a little tighter as they slipped into silence and Seonghwa took the opportunity to take a nap.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled up to his childhood home, much smaller than Hongjoong’s and definitely more modest, but Seonghwa couldn’t help but smile when he saw it. He saw his mother in the window, she raised her hand up and waved at him. Seonghwa swung his legs to get out of the car, holding his stomach and waved back. She then disappeared from the window and Seonghwa braced for impact.</p><p>“Hwa, oh baby how are you? Oh you’re glowing look at you. Hello grandbaby.” Seonghwa’s mother said, running out of the house and meeting them at their car. She bent to coo at his stomach. Seonghwa hugged his mother tightly, seeing Hongjoong out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Hongjoong-ah.” His mother said, smiling as the alpha basically bent at a 90 degree angle to bow to her. “You’re so polite.”</p><p>“Umonim, it’s very nice to meet you.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa’s mother smiled, patting Hongjoong’s shoulder.</p><p>“Very polite.” She said, raising her eyebrows slightly. “Come in, come in. Seonghwa, don’t you dare carry anything.” Hongjoong snorted.</p><p>“You heard your mother, get your fine ass in the house. I got this.” Hongjoong whispered in his ear, kissing his shoulder and grabbing their bags off the ground. Seonghwa smacked Hongjoong’s hip and walked after his mother, slowly but surely. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong did get along well with his mother, and was the perfect gentleman in front of his father. His Appa had almost cried when he first set his eyes on Seonghwa. They felt their grandchild kick and mused about how he was carrying a certain way so it had to be a girl.</p><p>“I’m glad Hongjoong-ah’s Eomma could throw you shower since you’re so far away from me.” She said, bringing her son a cup of herbal tea. “I would love to come up and stay with you for a few weeks after she’s born.”</p><p>“Eomma, I told you we haven’t found out whether it’s a boy or a girl, but of course you could come visit. I would love it if you and Appa came to see us and help with the baby.” Seonghwa said. “I’m sure Hongjoong wouldn’t mind. You both seem to get along well with him.”</p><p>“You chose well, Hwa.” His mother said, leaning back and seeing Hongjoong outside in the garden with his father. “He’s a good boy, a handsome boy. Your baby shall be so cute. Oh, you were such a cute child. I can’t wait for this baby.” Seonghwa smiled, shifting on the couch and taking a sip of tea. He hummed happily as the liquid soothed the slight heartburn he was feeling in his chest.</p><p>“He treats you well, Hwa?” His mother asked, probing Seonghwa to be sure he was getting all he wanted out of the relationship he was in.</p><p>“Yeah, Eomma. I am well cared for, don’t worry.” Seonghwa said and his mother smiled, settling on the couch a little more. She then launched into stories of being pregnant with Seonghwa and Seonghwa felt a knot unravel in his chest. He had really missed his Eomma.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa showed Hongjoong his childhood bedroom much later on in the night. After they had eaten dinner, and his parents had gone to bed. He felt like he was trying to delay the inevitable when it came to his room that he knew hadn’t changed much since he left, a good chunk of his things were still in there. Much like Hongjoong’s room, you could definitely tell it was decorated by him. The room was a little on the small side, cramped for sure. His bed was pushed up against the wall and much smaller than the one they were used to sleeping in. Hongjoong snorted, causing Seonghwa to whip around.</p><p>“Big girlgroup fan huh?” He said, running his fingers across the spines of Seonghwa’s album collection he had neatly organized on his bookshelf. Seonghwa felt himself turning red when he realized what Hongjoong had found.</p><p>“Ah, yeah, I was really into it for awhile there.” He said and Hongjoong looked at him skeptically. “OK fine, I still am. I buy all of Chung Ha’s albums and I love TWICE, sue me.” He laughed and Hongjoong turned, placing his bag on the ground and putting a hand on Seonghwa’s waist.</p><p>“You should move your collection to our place so you have access to it.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa knew the man was serious from his tone, but he couldn’t help but be a little shocked. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, looking for a hint of deceit in the alpha’s eyes, even though there was none to be found.</p><p>“Really?” He asked and Hongjoong nodded.</p><p>“Yeah of course, you obviously love them since you kept them in such good condition and we have the room for them believe me.” He said, looking around the room and smiling when he saw the stack of books in the corner. “You can move the rest of your books too.” Seonghwa smiled at him and tucked his hair behind his ear.</p><p>“OK.”</p><p> </p><p>They went to bed soon after that, but Seonghwa had a very difficult time falling asleep. Hongjoong had always been a cuddler, but in their larger bed at home Seonghwa could easily push him away from him. In his much smaller childhood bed, Hongjoong had to practically sleep on top of him to fit. Seonghwa hated it. He hated how hot he was. He hated how fast Hongjoong fell asleep with his face in his neck and a hand on his stomach. Seonghwa tried to roll away from him, but soon found Hongjoong clinging to his back. He groaned and pushed the alpha away again, shaking him awake.</p><p>“This isn’t working for me Hongjoong.” Seonghwa said as the alpha blinked awake. He stared at him for a few seconds, blinking in confusion. It took him a while to register what he’d said to him.</p><p>“What’s not working?” He asked and Seonghwa gestured to the hand he had on Seonghwa’s thigh. Hongjoong removed his hand, looking a bit hurt for a second.</p><p>“You touching me so much. I’m hot and uncomfortable. You need to sleep somewhere else.” Seonghwa said, causing the alpha to look at him like he’d lost his mind. Even in the soft moonlight Seonghwa could see his brow creasing in concern.</p><p>“Sleep where, exactly?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa groaned.</p><p>“Anywhere but here considering I am overheating as we speak.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong sighed. Seonghwa pouted at him and the alpha sighed again, louder this time.</p><p>“Fine.” He said, getting out of bed and gathering up a few blankets. “I’ll sleep on the floor.” He laid down, obviously exhausted and Seonghwa leaned over the edge of the bed a little.</p><p>“Joong?”</p><p>“Yeah baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong slept on that floor all night, only getting up when Seonghwa called for him at about 4am, because he was cold. The omega had only been able to sleep fitfully for a few hours before he realized that the baby was tossing and turning as much as he was. Their child was practically doing somersaults in there. He knew that there was only one way to fix that. He sighed and rolled toward where Hongjoong was sleeping on the floor.</p><p>“Hongjoong, I’m cold.” He whined and Hongjoong got up, crawling back into bed with Seonghwa and pulling him into his chest without so much as an acknowledgement.</p><p>“That didn’t last long.” Was all he said before he fell back asleep. Seonghwa chuckled and sank into the warmth Hongjoong offered him, falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Seonghwa sat out with his mother on the porch and drank the tea she gave him that she insisted would make their baby strong and possibly give them a full head of hair. That part was definitely confusing, but Seonghwa learned not to question the quirks of his mother a long time ago.</p><p>“Eomma, how does Appa feel about Hongjoong?” Seonghwa asked, staring out into the calmness of the morning and letting the tea warm him from the inside out. She laughed, shaking her head.</p><p>“You could always just ask him.” She said and Seonghwa scowled. He took another sip of his tea and sighed.</p><p>“I don’t want him to placate me like he did with all my other boyfriends that he didn’t like!” Seonghwa said. “I want the truth and you’ll tell me the truth, Eomma.” She smiled and took a deep breath in.</p><p>“He likes him, I promise you. He genuinely likes him.” She said. “Which is good, because this man is much more than just a passing boyfriend isn’t he.” She glanced down at his ring and gently patted his stomach. Seonghwa felt his heart jump into his throat and he wanted so badly to tell her the truth about his relationship with Hongjoong. How it had really started, the feelings he had developed, and how badly he wanted those feelings to be returned by Hongjoong, but he didn’t. He just nodded, and smiled.</p><p>“I’m glad Appa likes him.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa cried when they had to leave. Hongjoong had been incredibly concerned at first and kept saying they could stay a little longer.</p><p>“No, no, we can go, I'm just crying. I’m fine.” Seonghwa assured him as they backed down the driveway. Hongjoong had stopped and parked the car for the umptenth time since they’d packed up the car to leave.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa nodded. Hongjoong cooed, pressing a kiss against his temple and gently turning his face towards him. He wiped the tears off his face and leaned over to press a kiss against his lips. Seonghwa kissed him back, trying to follow him when he leaned away.</p><p>“I’m sure.” Seonghwa said, smiling into the second kiss Hongjoong graced him with. He pulled away and put the car in drive.</p><p>“We’ll stop and get you snacks on the way home. I promise, baby.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa laughed, waving at his parents on the porch as they pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung’s idea of a baby shower was much more fun for Seonghwa than what Hongjoong’s mother had put together. Not that he wasn’t grateful and appreciative, but Wooyoung brought him into a small space with all their omega friends and immediately sat him in the most padded chair he had ever seen and plopped a plate of snacks in front of him. There was no pomp and circumstance. He didn’t feel the need to hold himself a certain way or pretend to be someone he just wasn’t.</p><p>“So the itinerary is everyone arrives, talks to you and all that, then we’re gonna open gifts and play bingo, then it’s lunch, onesie making and then we’ll do the diaper raffle draw and it’s all done! Two hours maximum and we’ll have you home resting with your feet up cooking that baby.” Wooyoung said, smiling widely and patting his stomach. Seonghwa settled back in the chair and reached for the snack plate beside him.</p><p>“Technically I never stop ‘cooking the baby’, as you put it.” Seonghwa said, making air quotes beside his head while repeating Wooyoung’s odd statement. “Continue though, I do like the plan so far.” Wooyoung scrunched up his nose.</p><p>“I have San coming at the end to help me tear it all down and I’ve enlisted Jongho and Yunho as well as Mingi because they’re the tall ones in this friend group. The alphas aren’t allowed in until later, except maybe Hongjoong. He did help make the baby after all.” Wooyoung said, looking up at the ceiling and putting his hands on his hips. Seonghwa snorted.</p><p>“Barely, he’s barely done any of the work. I’ve done almost all of it and I have the stretch marks and swollen feet to prove it.” Seonghwa said and Wooyoung laughed, going to say more but he was interrupted by the loud laughter of their other friends as they rushed to see Seonghwa.</p><p>The gifts that time around were much more useful and much less, uselessly expensive. Most people brought him all sizes of diapers, gift certificates for baby stores and Mingi (and Yunho he insisted it was from them both) even got the baby their favourite childhood books. Seonghwa cooed at all the onesies and the bibs he got tucked inside brightly wrapped packages.</p><p>“This baby is going to be the best dressed of all the babies I’ve ever known.” He joked, smiling wider as the giggles rippled through the crowd. Seonghwa let out an especially loud coo when someone gifted him an adorable pair of baby shoes and almost cried over a stuffed giraffe. Wooyoung ran the whole show, sure to make the whole event fun. They spun the raffle wheel and made baby onesies for the new addition that had been kicking Seonghwa repeatedly the whole time. The day was so eventful that when it did start to wind down he was too busy organizing gifts from his designated seat to really notice. He barely even noticed when Hongjoong arrived to help tear down and pack up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hwa, baby, how are you feeling?” Hongjoong said, greeting Seonghwa with a chaste kiss and pulling up a chair up beside him. He smiled when Seonghwa leaned towards him, scenting him by rubbing his nose in Seonghwa’s hair.</p><p>“Hi Joong, I’m good, look at this onesie Yeosang bought the baby.” Seonghwa said, holding up baby clothes to show Hongjoong one by one. The alpha nodded and cooed at them the same way Seonghwa had before Wooyoung made the announcement that they absolutely had to pack up and get out of there. Seonghwa placed the clothes back in the gift bags and went to lift himself out of the chair.</p><p>“Hwa, baby let me help you with that.” Hongjoong said, getting up and grabbing Seonghwa’s hands. Seonghwa was unsure how well that was going to work considering how low the chair was and how tall Seonghwa was, definitely a good few inches taller than Hongjoong. He hesitantly gripped his hands and allowed Hongjoong into pull him out of the chair. The first pull didn’t quite get him out of the chair, but the second one happened to have a lot more strength to it. Hongjoong pulled and Seonghwa was on his feet faster than he was prepared for, causing him to stumble forward slightly. Hongjoong caught him by the waist, keeping him on his feet as Seonghwa grabbed his shoulders. He looked up, wide eyed, staring into Hongjoong’s eyes, and seeing the bright smile on his face.</p><p>“You alright baby?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa nodded. He squeezed Hongjoong’s shoulders and laughed when the alpha squeezed his waist in return.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m OK.” He said quickly, his eyes widening again when Hongjoong kissed the end of his nose. “You can let me go.” Hongjoong loosened his grip and smiled when Seonghwa stepped away from him.</p><p>“Don’t strain yourself.” Hongjoong said, laughing when Seonghwa scowled. He turned to see his omega friends all staring at him with eyes wide and mouths hanging slightly open. He pursed his lips, walking towards them as quickly as his body would let him.</p><p>“What?” He hissed at them through his teeth.</p><p>“Nothing!” Wooyoung insisted, while Yeosang smiled a little too knowingly behind him. “Nothing at all, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa was quiet most of the ride home to their apartment. He knew that it was concerning Hongjoong for him to be so quiet, but he was lost in his own thoughts. He thought about the looks on his friends’ faces, how it had felt to have Hongjoong catch him and show him affection in public like that. In front of people he had to know that they knew the whole arrangement that they had, but it had felt nice. They went up the elevator and into the apartment before Hongjoong voiced his concerns. They’d made their way to their bedroom and Seonghwa felt Hongjoong’s hands on his hips, his chin resting on his shoulder.</p><p>“Seonghwa, why are you being so quiet?” He asked and Seonghwa sighed, stretching his back slightly and placing his hand over Hongjoong’s on his stomach.</p><p>“It’s nothing, I just, I don’t know.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong pressed a kiss against his shoulder. He couldn’t deny that thinking about the Disney prince level catch Hongjoong had managed had made him unreasonably horny, as a lot of things Hongjoong did now resulted in. His late pregnancy hormones were both exhausting him and making him unbearably horny. It was an awful combination.</p><p>“You don’t know? So it’s not arousal I smell on you right now?” Hongjoong whispered and Seonghwa whined, turning in Hongjoong’s arms and pulling the alpha up to kiss him. Hongjoong accepted the gesture of affection, backing them up until Seonghwa could straddle his lap. Seonghwa pulled away and shook his head.</p><p>“This is uncomfortable.” Seonghwa said, shifting on his knees and Hongjoong cooed. He was obviously sympathetic and wanted Seonghwa to be comfortable, even if it was really killing the mood currently to stop like they were.</p><p>“How do you want to do this then?” He asked, his hands smoothing down his back and making a giggle erupt from Seonghwa’s mouth when he gave his ass a playful squeeze. Hongjoong leaned forward to press kisses against Seonghwa’s neck as he thought, making more giggles come out of his mouth.</p><p>“I can’t think with you doing that.” Seonghwa said, slipping a hand into the Hongjoong’s hair and scratching at the back of his neck.</p><p>“You just smell so good baby. All I want to do is touch you.” Hongjoong whispered into his ear, making a shiver go down his spine unintentionally.</p><p>“I get it, I’m hot, but I need to think.” Seonghwa said, his breath hitching when Hongjoong laved his tongue over his mating gland. “What about on my back with a pillow?” Hongjoong pulled away to let Seonghwa adjust positions. He didn’t even get close to him before Seonghwa was shaking his head no and making grabby hands to pull him up. Hongjoong obliged and Seonghwa just sighed.</p><p>“We don’t have to do anything.” Hongjoong assured him, but Seonghwa shook his head.</p><p>“I’m horny and I want an orgasm, Joong.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong laughed, pushing into his space to kiss him. Seonghwa reciprocated the kiss, smiling when he felt the alpha’s hands slipping up under his shirt to make contact with his bare skin.</p><p>“I can do that baby, that’s all you want?” Hongjoong whispered, pushing his hands into Seonghwa’s incredibly stretchy pregnancy jeans to pull them off. He managed to catch his underwear at the same time and get Seonghwa naked from the waist down in record time.</p><p>“Get comfortable against the pillows baby.” Hongjoong said, waiting for Seonghwa to adjust all their bed pillows to create himself a nest of sorts in them. Seonghwa still had no idea where they were going, but he was getting wetter by the minute so he hoped it was good. Hongjoong crawled up the bed, having stripped himself of most of his clothes and was down to boxers. Which Seonghwa of course found hot because almost anything Hongjoong did turned him on at this point. He whined when he felt slick slip out of him and Hongjoong chuckled.</p><p>“Are you comfortable?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa nodded, spreading his legs a little farther when Hongjoong got closer, pressing a kiss against his nose. “Good, because baby I’m about to rock your world.” Hongjoong waited for Seonghwa to nod approval before he kissed down his body, disappearing to where Seonghwa could only really see the top of his head. It took him by surprise when Hongjoong took him into his mouth, warmth enveloping his cock with no warning and causing pleasure to jolt up Seonghwa’s spine. Seonghwa let out the loudest moan he ever had and threw his head back against the headboard. Hongjoong picked up his hands and put them on his head, encouraging him to grip his hair if he wanted to. The fact that he couldn’t really see Hongjoong only made it better as the alpha bobbed up and down on the omega’s cock, pressing two fingers into his entrance and scissoring them. Seonghwa felt his impending orgasm build rather quickly, which was also something that had been happening lately. He came so easily, not that Hongjoong ever complained.</p><p>“Joong, I’m gonna cum.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong squeezed his thigh, fingering him slightly faster until the combined stimulation put him over the edge. Seonghwa felt pleasure ripple up his body, making his eyes roll back in his head and his hips thrust up involuntarily. Hongjoong took it all in stride, pulling off when Seonghwa weakly pulled at his hair. Seonghwa’s breath hitched when Hongjoong locked eyes with him and made a show of sucking the omega’s slick off his fingers. He made grabby hands at the alpha, who crawled over beside him and helped him turn on his side. Seonghwa felt euphoric, giggling when Hongjoong kissed up his neck and whispered praises about how hot he was in his ear.</p><p>“I love how easy you cum.” He said, sighing when Seonghwa settled back into his arms. He pressed his hips back against Hongjoong’s and giggled</p><p>“Is that a boner?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a big deal Hwa, you’re so hot how could I not get hard? Just go to sleep or cuddle whatever I’m fine.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa rolled his eyes, grinding his hips back and reaching behind him to hold Hongjoong’s hip.</p><p>“That’s such bullshit Joong, come on I’m down for another round. We wouldn’t even have to move we could just fuck like this.” Seonghwa said, slipping his fingers into the waistband of Hongjoong’s boxers. He felt Hongjoong’s lips on his neck and his hand, formerly resting on his hip, gripping lower on his thigh.</p><p>“Are you sure? You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa scoffed.</p><p>“I want this Joong, can’t you smell it?” Seonghwa asked, feeling himself get slick. Hongjoong groaned, pressing up into Seonghwa and the omega laughed. He felt the alpha pull his boxers down just enough to get his dick out and press against him.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Hongjoong asked, like he wanted one more confirmation and Seonghwa simply pushed back until Hongjoong slipped inside of him. He threw his head back against his shoulder and giggled when Hongjoong kissed his shoulder.</p><p>“You’re fucking incredible, Park Seonghwa.” Hongjoong said, hooking his arm under Seonghwa’s thigh and holding his legs open. “I’m so grateful I chose you and that you chose me too.” He said the last part was almost too quiet for Seonghwa to hear, but he couldn’t question him on it because Hongjoong was thrusting up into him. Seonghwa moaned loudly, sure to move as much as he could with Hongjoong, to show him he liked it and he wanted it too. They moved together, in sync and with Hongjoong’s face buried in his neck, their hands intertwined over the thigh Hongjoong was helping Seonghwa hold up.</p><p>“Hwa, baby I’m gonna knot.” Hongjoong groaned and Seonghwa pushed his hips back further, encouraging the alpha to let go.</p><p>“It’s OK, knot me alpha.” Seonghwa whined. Hongjoong groaned when his knot caught on Seonghwa’s rim, pushing as deep into him as he could and shallowly thrusting until they both came. Hongjoong eased Seonghwa’s leg down and cuddled him closer, bringing pillows up around Seonghwa to be sure he was comfortable.</p><p>“You’re incredible.” Hongjoong said, kissing up his neck. “Fucking incredible.” Seonghwa felt his eyes slipping shut as Hongjoong whispered praise in his ear, the words getting more distant with time. Seonghwa could’ve sworn he heard ‘I love you’ amongst them, but that had to be his mind playing tricks on him.</p><p> </p><p>The ultrasound tech was moving the wand around on his lower stomach, searching for the right angle to find out whether their baby was a boy or a girl. Their child was being difficult, which did not surprise Seonghwa in the slightest considering how much he felt the baby move and how much Hongjoong moved in his sleep and when he was awake. The smaller alpha never stopped moving, ever.</p><p>“Did anything specific happen that made you both change your mind? This is rather late for parents to want to find out the sex of their baby.” The nurse asked and Hongjoong smiled, kissing the back of Seonghwa’s hand that he’d had clutched in his since they’d arrived.</p><p>“We just got impatient I guess.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa nodded, turning his face towards the screen.</p><p>“His mother also got rather impatient and she wants to know if it’s a granddaughter or a grandson she must prepare for.” Seonghwa joked and the tech laughed lightly.</p><p>“Grandparents are often the most demanding I find.” She said. Seonghwa felt Hongjoong squeeze his hand. The tech stopped moving, looked a little closer and smiled.</p><p>“Congratulations, it’s a girl.” She said and Seonghwa smiled. Hongjoong leaned over kissing his cheek.</p><p>“You were right, baby.” He said and Seonghwa nodded, sitting up once the tech wiped his stomach off.</p><p>“I was, so I guess you owe me dinner or something huh?” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong laughed. The tech smiled at them both.</p><p>“I’ll go get you a copy of the scan.” She said, patting Seonghwa’s shoulder. “Congratulations again, you two.” She left the room and Hongjoong helped Seonghwa off the table.</p><p>“I owe you a lot more than just dinner.” He said quietly and Seonghwa smiled at him. He intertwined their fingers and nodded.</p><p>“I know, but I do need food to cook this baby so I’d appreciate the food right now.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong laughed. A smile spread across his face as the tech handed them their sonogram photos.</p><p>“Alright, I can do that. Thank you.” Hongjoong said, directing his thanks to the tech, as he walked out of the room, Seonghwa close behind him.</p><p> </p><p>That night Seonghwa had to make everything perfect, it was the only way he could even begin to control the nerves he could feel bubbling in his stomach. It was the first time Hongjoong was going to be spending an extended amount of time with his friends. He wanted to be sure it all went as smoothly as it could go. He’d been bustling in the kitchen since they’d gotten home, cleaning everything he could until Hongjoong made him sit down.</p><p>“Baby you look exhausted, sit down or all your friends are going to think I’m not taking care of you!” Hongjoong said, pulling him down onto the couch and kissing his cheek. “The house looks perfect, smells amazing and you cooked half the fridge. Just relax, Hwa, relax.” Seonghwa let out a deep breath and hummed contently when Hongjoong pressed a kiss against his temple.</p><p>“Just relax, it’s going to be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung and San arrived first. San shook Hongjoong’s hand upon arrival and smiled at him. They were the easiest ones out of all his friends. As Wooyoung has said, San got along with everyone and was just a friendly guy in general. He was not the one to worry about out of them all.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Wooyoung asked and Seonghwa shrugged. He stretched slightly and cradled his stomach in an attempt to take pressure off his back.</p><p>“Nervous.” He answered and Wooyoung cooed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine!” Seonghwa didn’t have time to answer or voice any of his concerns because the knocks on the door signalled that all the others were there.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho greeted Hongjoong like he was in a business meeting, but that was alright with Seonghwa. At least he wasn’t glaring at him. They actually appeared to be getting along alright, from where Seonghwa was across the room, cuddled up on the couch with his omega friends. He was watching the alphas like a hawk, on edge and waiting for something to go wrong.</p><p>“Relax hyung, I threatened Yunho within an inch of his life to be nice.” Mingi joked, frowning when Seonghwa let out a nervous laugh. “Hey, are you really that worried, hyung?”</p><p>“Well, I just want this to go well. He doesn’t have a lot of friends outside of work and I know he wants them to like him. He’s been really looking forward to this.” Seonghwa said, still glancing continuously over to the group of alphas. “I don’t want Yunho to have to be forced to like him either, you know.” Mingi pinched his eyebrows together. Yeosang smiled slightly and patted his knee.</p><p>“Don’t worry so much, hyung. It is going well.” He said. Seonghwa smiled, tight lipped and gave him a curt nod. He couldn’t help but watch the alphas anyway. It seemed like everything was going well. Hongjoong was laughing, Yunho was laughing and joking around. It made Seonghwa relax a little as Wooyoung rubbed his shoulders and told him to lighten up.</p><p>“Hyung, they’re getting along, don’t worry! See it’s fine!” He said, rubbing his back and shoulders. “Let the tension out, hyung. No one’s died.” He laughed, loud and boisterous the way he always did. He sighed and stretched his neck out.</p><p>“Hongjoong, come help me up, please!” Seonghwa said and Mingi looked at him confused.</p><p>“Hyung, we can help you up too!” He said, moving to pull him up, but Seonghwa pouted and shook his head. Hongjoong laughed and smiled sympathetically at Mingi, who was looking rather dejected.</p><p>“It’s alright, I got him here, I can get him up.” He said, grabbing Seonghwa’s hands that he was holding up in the air for him and pulling him up off the couch. Seonghwa smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything going well?” Seonghwa asked, checking on their dinner. Hongjoong smiled at him and nodded.</p><p>“It’s going fine, why? Were you worried about me?” He asked, bringing his hands up around Seonghwa’s waist and pulling him back from the stove. “Baby, you don’t need to worry. I can handle myself. I am also a grown man.” Seonghwa sighed and turned towards him, pulling back slightly.</p><p>“I just didn’t want it to be awkward to you. These people are my friends and they’re going to basically be your child’s uncles. I want them to be your friends too as much as they can be. I just feel like there’s a lot riding on this.” Seonghwa said, his voice getting slightly thicker as he tried to hold back tears. “I don’t know why I’m crying either, I’m sorry.” Hongjoong sighed, running his thumb under Seonghwa’s eyes, wiping his tears.</p><p>“Don’t be sorry. I understand what you’re saying! It’s OK. I’m fine, they’re being really welcoming. They’re all going to be great uncles to our child, because she’s ours not just mine. I can assure you that they’re including me and I like them. I think they like me too, even Yunho-ah.” Hongjoong said, letting Seonghwa just sniffle and wipe at his eyes for a few minutes. “You alright to go back out?” Seonghwa nodded and Hongjoong led him out into their living room again, kissing his cheek and sending him back to his friends with a pat on his lower back.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner went off without a hitch, from the normal conversation and the food coming out perfectly, to the dynamics of the whole group. Yunho even opted to sit beside Hongjoong and have a passionate conversation about which characters were better in their favourite childhood TV shows. It turned out that they actually had a lot in common with each other. They liked the same TV shows, they were both creative people and they had similar senses of humour. It made Seonghwa feel a lot better about what his life was going to look like going forward. It gave him a lot of hope that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t have to keep them so separate from each other. He wanted that, he really did.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, hyung, don’t get up we’ll clean! You worked so hard to get this all ready!” Wooyoung insisted, practically pushing him back down into the chair. Hongjoong laughed, getting up and clearing a few plates from the table.</p><p>“I tell him that all the time, but he never stops.” Hongjoong said. “Hwa let me pamper you, all you have to do is bake that baby.” Seonghwa cringed in disgust when Hongjoong smacked a wet sounding kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“Oou, bake that baby is a good one Hongjoong-ssi.” Wooyoung said, laughing loudly when the smaller alpha winked at him. “He’s a charmer, hyung. You didn’t mention that when you disappeared to see him all the time.” Hongjoong wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>“You never asked Woo.” Seonghwa said, leaning back in his chair and seeing Yunho was still in front of him. When everyone else disappeared into the kitchen, Yunho and Jongho stayed. San was hanging around in the corner, almost waiting for something to happen.</p><p>“Hyung, I wanted to apologize to you, for causing you so much stress about whether Hongjoong-ssi and I would ever get along or if I would be angry at him or you forever. I didn’t want to do that to you, and I realize now that I have done that to you, even if what I was doing it out of concern and love for you as my friend, hyung. I see now what you saw in Hongjoong-ssi. As much as what he did was creepy and I still think that it was a weird thing to ask of someone, I should’ve at least talked to him before I got angry at you, or even him.” He said, taking a deep breath in. “He really cares about you and he takes care of you the way he should. I like him as a person and I could even see myself being his friend, genuinely. So, I hope you forgive me.” Seonghwa felt tears well up in his eyes.</p><p>“Of course I forgive you. You didn’t even have to apologize, Yunho.” Seonghwa said, wiping at the tears that fell from his eyes. Yunho shook his head.</p><p>“I did have to apologize, Seonghwa-hyung, because I hurt you and I caused you pain and that’s what friends do.” He said and Jongho cleared his throat. Seonghwa turned his attention towards their youngest, who had patiently waited his turn.</p><p>“I wanted to apologize to you for any kind of stress I caused you surrounding this as well. I know I also was vocal about not really liking Hongjoong-ssi and I stand by what he asked being weird, but he’s not that bad of a guy. I see why you like him, hyung.” Jongho teased, laughing and San smiled. He nodded, like that was what he was waiting to hear.</p><p>“I’m going to need you both to come here and give me hugs, OK?” He said, sniffling and laughing when the alphas rounded the table and pulled him out of the chair to hug him. The baby kicked a few times and Yunho let out an exaggerated moan of pain.</p><p>“Ouch, your child assaulted me!” He joked and Seonghwa laughed, wiping away tears. He shook his head.</p><p>“To be fair, you did squish her home.” He said and Yunho’s face lit up.</p><p>“Her? It’s a girl?” He asked and Seonghwa nodded causing the other to let out a whoop. “Mingi you owe me tteokbokki! It’s a girl!” A groan erupted from the kitchen followed by Wooyoung’s loud laughter as the other alpha ran into the kitchen. San gave Seonghwa a smile as he walked out as well. Seonghwa felt relief wash over him, like he could finally relax.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa was sitting in bed, a sheet mask pressed onto his face, with his feet resting on a pillow, elevated because they were slightly swollen and Hongjoong was worried about it. Seonghwa found it best to just let the alpha fuss over him a little bit. He heard his phone chime and smiled when he read the message from his Eomma, very excited to have a granddaughter.</p><p>“Eomma is excited about us having a girl.” Seonghwa said, as Hongjoong climbed into bed with him. He leaned down and kissed the top of Seonghwa’s rounded stomach and then sat back, settling against the pillows and sighing.</p><p>“Joong, did you tell your mother?” He asked and Hongjoong sat straight up. His face turned white like a sheet and he swallowed hard. Seonghwa snorted out a laugh at the alpha’s panicked expression.</p><p>“Fuck.” He said, grabbing his phone off his bedside table. He called his mother and waited patiently for her to answer with it on speaker. Seonghwa leaned a little closer and waited for the older woman to answer the phone.</p><p>“Ah? Hongjoong?” She said, sounding a little confused and Seonghwa smiled. Hongjoong laughed.</p><p>“Hello Eomma, I was calling you to tell you we have some news.” He said and she hummed into the phone. “Seonghwa had an ultrasound today, and we’ve found out our baby’s a girl.” there was a beat of silence and then a loud squeal.</p><p>“A girl! Oh that’s so exciting I just knew it! I told Seonghwa he was carrying in a way that indicated a girl.” She said and Seonghwa snorted.</p><p>“You were right, Umonim.” He said and Hongjoong laughed.</p><p>“Is Appa there? I want him to know he’s getting a granddaughter as well.” Hongjoong asked and there was a grunt from beside Hongjoong’s mother. Some rustling and then Hongjoong’s father’s voice came through the speaker.</p><p>“Congratulations, I’m excited to meet her.” He said and Seonghwa felt a tinge of sadness in his heart and his lungs tighten slightly because the older man did not sound excited. He felt Hongjoong’s hand creep under his back and around his waist.</p><p>“We’re excited for you to meet her too Appa. I’ll let you two go so you can both get some sleep. Good bye, I love you.” Hongjoong said and the two echoed their goodbyes and I love yous before hanging up the phone. He smiled to himself and rolled over to place his phone on his bedside table again. He didn’t seem to notice the frown on Seonghwa’s face until he spoke.</p><p>“He didn’t sound all that excited about a granddaughter.” Seonghwa said quietly and Hongjoong sighed, his brow creasing with concern. He leaned over, pecking Seonghwa’s lips and grimacing as the slimy cold serum from the facemask got on his mouth. He wiped it off with the back of his hand and </p><p>“I’m excited, so it doesn’t matter what he thinks about it.” Hongjoong said, rolling towards him and rubbing a hand over his stomach. Seonghwa smiled and nodded, patting the hand Hongjoong had cupping his stomach, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was disappointing someone.</p><p> </p><p>The next weekend they went up to visit Hongjoong’s parents, it became apparent that Seonghwa’s feeling of disappointed someone was true to an extent. It had all gone fine as they sat around and talked about boring things, small talk the way one does with their parents. Hongjoong’s father had waited until his mother left the room before he turned to Hongjoong and said what Seonghwa had been waiting for.</p><p>“A daughter is good, but you two can always try again for a son.” He said, without provocation, and Hongjoong smiled. Seonghwa tensed for some kind of argument, feeling Hongjoong squeeze his hand.</p><p>“Of course Appa, but our daughter could do just as good a job being my heir as any son we could possibly have would.” Hongjoong said and he let out a hum, not agreeing or disagreeing. He just looked off into the distance as Seonghwa felt feelings of contentment flood his system as Hongjoong defended their unborn child.</p><p>“Of course, Hongjoong.” He said, finally just letting the topic rest as Hongjoong’s mother called them all to dinner. Seonghwa accepted the help of Hongjoong to get up, letting the alpha pull him to his feet and smiling when Hongjoong pressed a kiss against his cheek.</p><p>“Thank you.” He said and Hongjoong smiled, subtly rubbing his nose along Seonghwa’s jaw.</p><p>“Anything for her, for you.” He whispered and Seonghwa felt his face turn bright red as Hongjoong pulled him into the dining room.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa was about two weeks overdue and he was truly, fully over it. He could barely move without feeling overwhelming exhaustion. He couldn’t sleep and he couldn’t breathe really, the baby was pushing her feet into his lungs. Hongjoong came home from work and found him like that, lying in bed with a fan blowing directly at him and grouchy to say the least.</p><p>“Seonghwa, baby, what did you want to do about dinner.” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa just sighed. “Did you want to order in?” Seonghwa just sighed louder. Hongjoong nodded and crawled in beside Seonghwa in bed, wrapping himself around the omega the way he knew he liked.</p><p>“Has today been hard?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa nodded. He willingly accepted the gentle kisses Hongjoong pressed against his face and hummed in approval.</p><p>“I don’t want to be pregnant anymore. When is your child going to vacate my body?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong cooed sympathetically. He rubbed his thumb across Seonghwa’s stretched skin and moved to help him sit up. He bent down and pressed his lips against Seonghwa’s stomach.</p><p>“Hello baby girl, you’re a little late. It’s time to come out and face the real world.” Hongjoong said, popping up to look Seonghwa in the eye. “She doesn’t have a name? How did we forget about naming her!?” Seonghwa turned red and smiled.</p><p>“I did think of a name, uh, Mi Sun?” Seonghwa said, smiling when Hongjoong seemed to like it. “I thought Kim Mi Sun sounded nice.” Hongjoong nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, I think Kim Mi Sun sounds wonderful, now come on baby. Let’s go to the living room and order some food.” Hongjoong said, getting up from the bed and loosening his tie</p><p>“Preferably spicy, I heard that can start labour.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong sighed. He laughed as he pulled Seonghwa up off the bed and let the omega steady himself with his hands on Hongjoong’s shoulders.</p><p>“You have an induction date, Hwa. Let it go.”</p><p> </p><p>The induction date wasn’t needed as Seonghwa woke up at around 3am to his lower stomach cramping and causing him immense pain. He didn’t want to wake the alpha to a false alarm, but it was getting there. He tried to remember the rule for when you were supposed to go to the hospital and realized he was going to have to wake Hongjoong up sooner rather than later. He shook Hongjoong repeatedly, trying to get the alpha to wake up, but he was a heavy sleeper and mostly ignored his distressed shaking of him. He did not wake up until Seonghwa blared an alarm in his ear. He sat straight up in bed, with his hair standing straight up off his forehead and a groggy look in his eye.</p><p>“Hey baby, what’s wrong?” He asked, sleep still clogging his voice, while he leaned over and pressed a kiss against Seonghwa’s jawline. He rubbed a hand over his bump and slumped, still half asleep against him. Seonghwa sighed, placing a hand on the alpha’s shoulder, pushing him off of him.</p><p>“Good morning Hongjoong, your child has decided now is the time.” Seonghwa said, tensing as he felt another contraction rip through him. He let out a shaky breath and Hongjoong seemed to wake up a lot more when he realized what was going on.</p><p>“Like you’re in labour, going to give birth labour?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa snorted out a laugh as the contraction faded.</p><p>“Is there another kind of labour?” He asked, causing Hongjoong to laugh a little with him. “I need you to time my contractions bc I think they meet the 5 minutes apart 1 minute long rule and they’ve been going on for about 20 minutes. If we get to an hour we have to go to the hospital.” Seonghwa smoothed Hongjoong’s hair down and smiled at the alpha’s shocked face.</p><p>“Has your water broken or anything?” He asked and Seonghwa shook his head no as Hongjoong grabbed his phone. He opened the timer and they waited. Hongjoong got up and walked to the other side of the bed where Seonghwa was, helping him swing his legs over the side and sit there waiting. Seonghwa took a deep breath in when the pain started and gripped Hongjoong’s biceps. Seonghwa found himself with his face pressed into Hongjoong’s stomach as pain ripped through his abdomen.</p><p>“That was a minute for sure.” Hongjoong said, as the contraction ended and Seonghwa nodded, humming his approval as Hongjoong pulled him to his feet.</p><p>“Would you help me take a shower before we go to the hospital? We have 40 minutes to wait before we have to go.” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong nodded.</p><p>“Of course, Hwa.”</p><p> </p><p>The shower took longer than expected, because the contractions just kept coming and it felt like they were somehow getting worse with every single one. Seonghwa spent most of it just breathing, letting out the occasional pained noise and leaning a good chunk of his weight on Hongjoong.</p><p>“It’s OK, Hwa, just breathe.” He said, helping Seonghwa towel dry off and get dressed again. He sat him on the couch and gathered up their hospital bag and all the other things they would need. He even got shoes on Seonghwa before he turned to slip on his own. He slipped on his shoes and went to walk out the door.</p><p>“Hongjoong, honey aren’t you forgetting something?” He asked and Hongjoong looked confused. He patted around his body like he was checking for everything before leaving the house.</p><p>“I have the bag, my keys, my wallet.” He said, rattling off the list in his head. Seonghwa sighed and shook his head at him.</p><p>“The omega in labour, Hongjoong? You kind of need me.” He said and Hongjoong eyes went wide.</p><p>“Right!” He said, rushing over to the couch and pulling Seonghwa up, intertwining their fingers and walking him out the door. “Now I have everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa’s water broke in the car on the way to the hospital. Hongjoong assured him it was fine and continued to tell him that when he was checked into the hospital’s delivery floor, labouring and breathing his way through contractions.</p><p>“Are you sure it’ll be OK Hongjoong?” Seonghwa asked, holding his IV pole in one hand and Hongjoong’s hand in the other. The alpha smiled and squeezed his hand, helping him walk slowly down the hall of the hospital.</p><p>“Of course, if they can clean puke out of leather they can clean amniotic fluid out of leather.” He said and Seonghwa looked at him a little pained.</p><p>“Is it going to be expensive?”</p><p> </p><p>“How about you let me worry about that and you just worry about bringing our daughter into the world?” Hongjoong said as Seonghwa stopped and breathed through a contraction. “You have a job to do let me worry about the car seats.” Seonghwa turned to lean his hands against the wall and Hongjoong went to rub his back, but he flinched away.</p><p>“Please don’t touch me Hongjoong the heat from your hand makes it worse somehow.” He said, sighing when the contraction faded and going to grab Hongjoong’s hand again. The alpha nodded and kissed the back of his hand as he walked him back towards his room.</p><p> </p><p>It took close to 24 hours before Seonghwa dilated fully. He cried and told Hongjoong to fuck off as the pain got worse and worse, even with the epidural and all the walking and the exercise ball. The alpha felt so helpless, and he looked it. Eventually just sitting in a chair in the room and answering his work emails, feeding Seonghwa ice cubes when he asked and wiping his tears, apologising profusely that he couldn’t do more.</p><p>“Hongjoong you haven’t been helpful since you came in me 9 months ago.” Seonghwa groaned, grabbing his hand and squeezing it as the contraction faded. Hongjoong grimaced and pressed a kiss against the back of his hand.</p><p>“I like to think I was useful for helping you tie your shoes and getting you off the couch too.” He said and Seonghwa glared at him.</p><p>“Alright fine, I’ll give you that.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa was beyond ready for labour to be over by the time the nurses decided he was ready. The pressure mounting in his pelvis, pushing to get that baby out of him was only getting more and more uncomfortable. He was starting to feel an urge to push when the nurse came in to check him one last time.</p><p>“Hongjoong, I swear to God you are never doing this to me again.” He said, grimacing as a nurse checked him once again. Hongjoong sighed and hit send on the email he was replying to.</p><p>“Good news, you’re ready to push.” The nurse said and Hongjoong stood up, dropping his phone where he was answering work emails, and coming over to hold Seonghwa’s hand. Seonghwa felt nerves bubble in his chest as the nurses and the doctors swarmed around him, lifting up his legs and exposing him to the whole room.</p><p>“Hongjoong, please don’t leave me.” He whispered and Hongjoong kissed his forehead.</p><p>“Never baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa could feel the sweat trickling down his forehead, tears squeezing out of the corners of his eyes when he beared down and pushed. He was getting the barely few second, or at least it felt like it, break when he heard it. Hongjoong had been whispering encouragement to him from where he was standing, holding one of Seonghwa’s legs up to his chest, since he had started to push.</p><p>“You’re doing so good baby, so good. I’m so proud of you.” He said, pushing Seonghwa’s hair back off his forehead. “I love you.” Seonghwa’s head snapped towards him.</p><p>“You do?” He asked and Hongjoong looked like a deer caught in headlights. He swallowed.</p><p>“Yeah, I thought you knew.” He said, as quietly as he could, and Seonghwa snorted. The nurse on the other side of Seonghwa looked at them funny as Hongjoong’s eyes only got wider.</p><p>“I love you too, Hongjoong.” He said and the alpha smiled, relief flooding his features.</p><p>“Good, I didn’t want to let you leave.” He said and Seonghwa smiled back at him, groaning with pain as another contraction spiked.</p><p>“Alright lovebirds, let’s focus on having this baby.” The doctor said, looking up from between his legs. Seonghwa felt his face flush from embarrassment that everyone had just witnessed their love confession when they were in the middle of having a child together. Seonghwa pushed with each contraction, tried as hard as he could. His brain was still buzzing with Hongjoong’s love confession when he felt his body finally let go and their daughter slipped out. Piercing cries filled the air as a slimy, bloody, wailing newborn was placed on Seonghwa’s chest, being rubbed down with a towel by a nurse who was congratulating him. Her face was scrunched up, angry and confused at being ripped from her warm safe home, but she was the most beautiful baby Seonghwa had ever seen, even if he was a little biased.</p><p>“Hello, oh my God. She’s beautiful, Hongjoong look.” He said, turning to the alpha, who had tears in his eyes. “We make pretty babies, I told you we would.”</p><p>“She’s gorgeous, just like you. Thank you. You did amazing.” He said, pausing like he wasn’t sure he should say the next part. “I love you.” Seonghwa smiled as the doctor got Hongjoong to cut the cord still attaching their child to him.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong was standing over the crib staring at their daughter. Seonghwa laughed.</p><p>“Mi Sun will still be there even if you turn around, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa said and the alpha laughed. He walked back towards Seonghwa and sat down on the end of the bed.</p><p>“So, about the I love you thing.” He said, looking at Seonghwa with so much affection. “I meant it. I really did. I’ve loved you since we met really, but solidly around the fifth month. I know the original agreement was that you could fake it for a few years and then leave, but I don’t want to fake it. I haven’t been faking it for a long time.” Seonghwa nodded reaching out to hold his hand.</p><p>“I haven’t been faking for a long time either and I don’t want to leave you after a year or pretend.” He said, feeling relief flood his system that they were on the same page. “I want to be a real family.” Hongjoong smiled and laughed.</p><p>“We did this a little backwards didn’t we?” He asked and Seonghwa smiled, pulling the alpha’s hand until he stood and walked up towards him. He kissed Hongjoong, smiling when Hongjoong kissed back.</p><p>“Who cares if it’s backwards. It’s love.” He said and Hongjoong smiled.</p><p>“Love but backwards.” He laughed when Seonghwa scowled at him, kissing him again and again until he smiled.</p><p>“Alright, bring me my baby you horn dog.” Seonghwa joked as Hongjoong went to carry their newborn to Seonghwa, singing lullabies the entire way.</p><p> </p><p>They sent Seonghwa home the next day, and he walked into their apartment to see a wrapped box in the living room. A big bow was sat on top of it and Seonghwa groaned, knowing exactly what that had to be.</p><p>“Hongjoong, I told you not to get me a push present.” He said and Hongjoong scoffed.</p><p>“No, you said to buy the baby something! Just open it.” He said and Seonghwa went to lift the box up and discovered that the box itself lifted up to reveal the present underneath. It was a rocking bassinet, made of beautifully stained wood and cushioned just right, a pink blanket nestled inside of it. Seonghwa teared up almost immediately.</p><p>“It was mine when I was a baby. I refinished it and got a new blanket for her.” He said and Seonghwa pulled him into a hug.</p><p>“She’s gonna love it. I love it, thank you.” Seonghwa giggled when Hongjoong pulled him into a hug and kissed the end of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“So he was in love with you the whole time, and you spent all this time worrying for nothing?” Yeosang asked and Wooyoung looked super offended up from where he was holding the baby.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me that you were in love with him.” He said, pouting and looking back down at the baby.</p><p>“I only really told Yeosang, and Yunho.” Seonghwa admitted and Mingi gasped from across the room.</p><p>“And he kept it from me?” He asked and Seonghwa laughed. He had invited them all over to meet the baby and it was going about as well as he could imagine, especially considering the news he’d just dropped on them that Hongjoong was his real boyfriend now. That they had kind of been “together together” for a long time now with both of them too stubborn to admit it.</p><p>“Don’t be angry at him, I asked him to not tell you.” Seonghwa said and Mingi scowled.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah we shall see. Stop being a baby hog Wooyoung!” He called, making Wooyoung scowl at him and pretend to hiss at him like a feral cat.</p><p>“You had her like two minutes ago, at least let Yeosang have a turn!” Seonghwa laughed and smiled at his friends’ antics. They were going to be the best uncles. His little family felt so totally complete.</p><p> </p><p>When they went to bed that night, their daughter was asleep in the crib at the foot of their bed, where she would be until a few months from then when she would be moved to the nursery. Hongjoong crawled into Seonghwa’s arms and held him the same as he always had, but it felt different this time. It felt more real, somehow, and warmer.</p><p>“Goodnight, I love you.” Hongjoong whispered, pressing a kiss against his collarbone. Seonghwa smiled and scratched at Hongjoong’s scalp.</p><p>“I love you too, goodnight.” He whispered back. They’d done things a little wrong, flipped around and shaken up really, but it didn’t matter now. Seonghwa felt happy, he had what he wanted, even if it had come backwards. A traditional love story was never much his style anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>don't be seonghwa and agree to have a random man's baby in a club I don't endorse that this is fanfiction PLEASE DON'T BE DUMB</p><p>Just so everyone knows I'm not Korean, I'm white and Canadian and trying my best please be nice to me if I royally fucked something up so I can fix it.</p><p>Hope you guys liked it (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p><p>If you have any questions here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/seokjinntonic">Twitter</a> and my <a href="http://queenstonstwhorehouse.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> feel free to send me a message. I also track the tags 'queenstonstwhorehouse' and 'itslivvvy' on tumblr if you make me anything you want to show me. Leave kudos and comment away!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just so everyone knows I'm not Korean, I'm white and Canadian and trying my best please be nice to me if I royally fucked something up so I can fix it.</p><p>HAPPY QUARANTINE I GUESS!!</p><p>I hope to have the second chapter up soon-ish but I make 0 promises.</p><p>If you have any questions here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/seokjinntonic">Twitter</a> and my <a href="http://queenstonstwhorehouse.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> feel free to send me a message. I also track the tags 'queenstonstwhorehouse' and 'itslivvvy' on tumblr if you make me anything you want to show me. Leave kudos and comment away!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>